Swim Caps and Speedos
by IceFemme
Summary: AU. Dean is transfered from his crummy community college to the prestigious Angelus University to play water polo. Castiel is the defiant yet angelic little brother of the headmaster. New training partners, it's hate at first sight. But there's something mysterious here. Weirdly enough, ghosts are appearing all over campus & only Cas can see them. Mature parts marked.
1. Too Many Penises in this Place

"Dean!?" Sam's loud, deep voice called from upstairs. Dean Winchester turned around in a three-sixty kind of spin and looked towards the source of the noise.

"Sammy?" he called in return. He didn't see him at first, but when he did, he instantly felt terrible.

His younger brother, Sam Winchester, stood at the base of the stairwell and glared at him. "Nice try, Dean."

Dean smirked slightly. The upset look on his little brother was nothing short of priceless. He was clad merely in a pair of plaid red flannel pajama bottoms. He was shirtless, and his dark bangs almost covered his piercing and angry milky brown eyes. He was only three years younger than Dean, but he had unfortunately (for Dean, of course) already hit his growth spurt, shooting up almost a complete foot of height. The two brothers were almost the exact same size. Dean had worked hard for his height and build and was far too prideful to admit how jealous he was.

Dean rose his hands in the air in mock terror. "You caught me, Sammy, and I'm sorry, but-"

Sam eyed the clock above the kitchen doorway, right beside Dean. He tightened his jaw and looked over. Eleven thirteen.

"Look, Sam, it's the last night of summer. What do you expect from me? I was just planning on going out to have a little bit of fun-"

"Fun? Dean? You know what's going to be fun?" Sam asked, almost livid. "Me. Waking you up tomorrow morning at seven am." Sam pointed a finger in Dean's direction. "And you know I will wake up on time, and if you don't go to bed right now, I'll wake you up at five thirty." And with that, Dean's angry little brother padded down the hallway into his bedroom, directly next to Dean's.

What a little bitch, Dean thought to himself.

He pursed his lips. With an exasperated sigh, he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and slid them across the kitchen table. Dean took a seat in front of the TV in the other room and turned it on, and it was really loud. He scrambled for the remote again to turn it down. Sammy wouldn't be upset if he were in the house, right? Dean wondered. MTV was on and he began watching some degenerate show about girls having babies in their teens.

He pulled his phone out and glared at it.

**Lisaa(:**

_Babe, where are youu. I'm lonely. and horny ;)_

Dean couldn't stop glaring at the screen. He knew for sure that he was feeling lonely and horny as well, but he knew it wasn't going to work out tonight.

_Sorry, love. Can't tonight. Mother hen Sam won't let me out._

Dean sent the message feeling stupid. Lisa Braeden was his hot and exotic looking girlfriend he acquired a little less than a month ago. He didn't feel any particularly strong feelings toward her, but he knew for a fact that her sex was the best he'd ever had-and he'd had a lot. He had once named her "Gumby Girl" for her amazing ability to stretch this way and that. Just thinking of that one amazing memory made Dean a little hot.

With his charming looks, Dean had been able to attract any kind of woman. Young and old, women loved him. He had short dirty blond hair that was short on the sides and the back and longer on the top. He had shocking emerald green eyes and a splash of cute freckles across his nose and cheeks and a bit on his forehead. He was always cleanly shaven, weekends excluded. He dressed in dark clothes, usually warm and comfy flannels and worn jeans that made his nice ass look great.

His phone buzzed in his hand, and Dean realized he had been dozing off.

**Lisaa(:**

_Listen, Dean. if you want this to work, you're going to have to give me a little here. you're hot, i'm hot. you want my sex? i want yours. so forget your baby brother and get your fine ass over here. Don't make me Or Else you._

Part of Dean wanted to listen to his siren calling him, but another part of him wanted to stand up for his brother. Sammy was right, after all.

"Boy, I'm conflicted," Dean said sarcastically aloud, in a low voice. He breathed in a deep breath.

_Why do you want me so particularly bad tonight? i dont remember you begging me last night? _Dean replied.

Lisa was quick to answer.

_I'm moving._

A follow up text was quickly received from Lisa.

_So it's tonight or sometime during spring break._

Summer was about to end in a little less than forty five minutes. Shit, Dean thought. He rubbed his left eye for a moment, mulling things over. Have sex with a hot girl that I may or may not see ever again? or Listen to my little brother try and tell me what I can or cannot do, Dean wondered.

"Fuck it, I'm sorry Sammy," Dean said, jumping up off the couch. He quietly jogged into the kitchen and picked up his keys from the table and as silently as he could opened the door and jumped into his '67 Chevy Impala, AKA his Baby.

_Be over in five._

* * *

School. Dean was not at all ready for it, but thanks to his beloved little brother, Sammy, he had woke him up with plenty of time to spare.

It was five fifteen according to his alarm clock, and Dean could've sworn he just got into bed two or so hours earlier. Sam must've snuck into his room when he was out because the clock was programmed and the TV was off.

"I warned you!" Sam called from the other side of the wall. Oh yeah, perks of living in a small apartment. At least it was clean. There were three rooms, Sam's, Dean's, and Bobby's. Bobby was their uncle, not related by blood, but their guardian. He was one of Dean's and Sam's dad's best friends before he died, so naturally Bobby felt responsible for the two orphans (the brothers' mother had died when Sam was small) and adopted them.

Sam knew better than anyone that unless Dean was drunk dead tired, he was an extremely light sleeper. Sam tiptoeing past his room to the bathroom in the middle of the night woke him up, and unfortunately, that was it. He would be wide awake. No more sleeping unless he was lucky. Sam, on the other hand, could sleep through just about anything, although he had the ability to wake up whenever he wanted.

Dean reluctantly got out of bed. He had passed out in just his tight gray boxer briefs and nothing else. He decided a shower would be nice at the moment.

When he got out it was nearly six. Looked like he would be paying the water bills this month, he realized. He walked back into his room, his towel in his hair, his junk all out in the open.

"Jesus Christ, son!" came his uncle Bobby's cry. Dean turned around to see his uncle walking down the hall. "Where is your modesty, boy? Goddamn it, one of these days," he started, turning around and going back down the hall to his room. "I swear... there are too many penises in this place..."

Dean pursed his lips and turned back around to enter his room. Most of his stuff was in boxes at the moment. Moving day was among him. Bobby had decided he was tired of living in a cramped apartment and found a great deal on an older house in Sioux Falls, a little east from where they were currently living in North Dakota. Dean and Sam had gone personally to go check the area out, and shit, it was ten hundred times better than the dingy apartment they were living in.

Deciding it was the perfect time to get dressed, Dean opened his closet doors and pulled out a black tee and some dark washed jeans. He didn't have to do much to his hair, just comb it a little.

"Sammy," Dean said as he walked in the kitchen at seven, almost an hour later. He had just had about an hour long conversation with Lisa.

She decided it would be best if they broke it off. Dean didn't mind all too much. He would miss her, that was for sure, but that would be it. They didn't have that much of an emotional connection yet; Dean had never really gotten to that stage with any of his girlfriends, although Lisa was one of the smartest and funniest as well as the sexiest.

Plus, she promised him when she came to visit she would be waiting for him.

That made Dean grin triumphantly to himself.

"What?" Sam asked, taking a bite out of his toast. Bobby had left; he had dawn to dusk work at an office, and then the graveyard shift at, well, a graveyard. Ironic, huh.

"Nothing, Sammy. Just," he paused, biting his lip. "Get back to your studying, and I'll try not to murder myself and everyone else at school," Dean's voice got low at that last part. He knitted his eyebrows together and turned away from the refrigerator to look at his little brother. "The hell are you doing up this early in the morning anyway?"

Sam started chuckling. "Watching you suffer," he said with a mouth half full of food. Dean had half a mind to throw something at him. Sam was going into his junior year in high school where as Dean was entering his freshman year in college. Currently, he would be attending a community college. Although Dean had refused and orginally wanted to work full time at his uncle's yard, Bobby forced him to.

Dean sighed and just turned back around and opened the fridge to pull out some milk.

* * *

"Alright kids. All you need to do is show up-" the teacher sliced her hand through the air, "not high, not drunk-completely sober; complete one worksheet a day, depending on my mood it could be more; and lastly, I will tolerate no tardys or disruptions during my class.

"Seems easy enough?" she asked the class. Most kids just nodded. Little did anyone know, Dean had face planted into a book about ten minutes ago.

"Hey, Beefy," came the teacher. She tapped his desk with a long fingernail. When she realized this boy was out cold, she decided to take larger methods. "Winchester!" she shouted.

Dean snapped out of his dream of Lisa and his interesting and definitely kinky night. Dean looked around until he met eyes with an unhappy looking teacher. She looked to be in her late twenties with curly dark hair. She had dark red lipstick and dark eyeliner. She was... Hot.

He rose a brow at her. "Ashley," he said with an enchanting smile.

She blushed. "It's Ms. Kenzington to you, Dean," she said with a humph and turned on her heal. He looked around the classroom. Wow, he realized, it had really filled up.

Dean had known Ms. Kenzington from school. Because, well, he was at school. He realized she must still be here teaching summer school because she needed the extra money. Almost everyone around here knew that she definitely had daddy problems; how did Dean know that? Her secret Tumblr revealed that she was once a stripper.

Funny how careers change, huh.

Ashley looked as if she could read Dean's thoughts. Her face reddened and she began to quake. "Detention!"

Dean held up both hands in the air. "What did I even-"

"Dean Winchester?" came a voice from the door. It was the Dean. He had a gallant smile on his face. "I'd like to speak with you."

x**X**x

Castiel approached his first class flanked with his brother and Irish twin sister on either side of him. His brother, Gabriel, looked anxious and excited; he was known around the school to be a trickster. If someone were to mess with him on a bad day, they would be sure to have to watch their backs.

Anna, on the other hand, looked beautiful, like always, and wary. Her flaming red hair was straight and she wore a Guess plaid pleated skirt with a Gucci white button down and a D&G gray cardigan. She looked gorgeous and professional, Castiel thought fondly of his sister. His brother and sister were probably the two most popular people at the school.

Well, it was a university. Castiel was a freshman whereas Gabriel was a junior and Anna was a sophomore. Although Anna and Castiel were Irish twins, Anna was bumped up a grade because her birthday was right before the grade cut off.

Castiel Novak in all was the youngest of five children. Or, adults now he supposed. His oldest brother, Michael, was headmaster of the school, his brother Lucifer was Dean; the one in charge of student discipline. Their roles suited them.

Class had begun and Castiel found himself bored already. And, surprisingly lonely. Gabriel and Anna had dropped him off at his class and they had skipped off to their own classrooms.

All around him, people seemed to be happy, laughing, talking; whereas Castiel had hardly a friend in the entire school. Siblings didn't count, although they were very much appreciated.

Ash Lindberg arrived to class late as usual. One would think that after three weeks of school, he could think to use an alarm clock.

Castiel personally considered Ash a friend. Or, at least an accomplice. He was friendly. Castiel put it at that.

He came in, nodding to the teacher, and planted himself next to Jo Harvelle.

The lesson began and Castiel found himself zoning out once again. The period ended and he collecting all his things and left the classroom, only to see his older brother there waiting for him.

"Castiel," Lucifer addressed him with a nod.

Castiel made brief eye contact before he sighed. "You really can't keep pulling me out of class for no reason," he began.

"Oh, believe me, this time I have a reason." He smiled. Lucifer was one of those people that despite only being twenty two, appeared to be thirty eight. "I want to you report to the aquatics center right after lunch. You have your swim team after lunch, right? It's that period?" he asked.

Castiel nodded quietly.

"Good boy, Castiel. I will be there with someone I feel would be important for you to meet," he said with a smug grin.

Castiel's lips parted as he was ready to ask him what the actual importance of this meeting was, but Lucifer speedily turned on his heel and walked back in the direction of the Headmaster/administration building on the north wing of the campus. Anna rounded the corner right as Lucifer was passing and they exchanged a quick look. She turned around to see Castiel and shot him a questioning look.

All Castiel could do was shrug as Anna walked up to him, linked her arm with his and patted his hand as she walked him to his next class. Nobody exactly acknowledged it, but Anna had personally taken it upon herself to escort and look after Castiel-ever since they were children. Because they hadn't grown up with actual parents, just a cranky and usually drunk uncle called Balthazar.

It had really irked Castiel what really would be waiting for him at the aquatics center later in the day.

* * *

Castiel had time to spare. He hadn't made any plans with anyone for lunch so he had ended up going to his art class and working on a project that had recently been assigned while he ate the lunch that Gabriel had packed for him that morning: peppermint cookies, three e-claires, an orange soda, and a vegan pasta. Castiel wasn't vegan, or vegetarian for that matter, but Gabriel loved to go all out on his little brother's lunches. Although he had gotten a couple odd stares, the dark haired boy didn't give them a second thought and continued to use his charcoal pencil to draw the profile of his sister, Anna.

Everything he drew didn't seem to look good enough to him. Despite being a perfectionist to the point where it makes him appear to have some sort of actual mental disorder, Castiel had gone into a zone and ignored everyone around him. That was how he got when he was in a passionate mood; a mood that wasn't often provoked unless he was in the middle of something artistic.

But anyway, Castiel sat on the bench directly in front of the swim center and glanced down at his phone. It was getting late, he noticed and sighed. Just as he looked up, his older brother Lucifer as well as his sister Anna rounded the corner with a tall boy walking behind them. He didn't get a good look at him, but nevertheless, Castiel's heart jumped a bit. Was this some sort of prank? What was the meaning of bringing someone _to_ him? Anna and Lucifer seemed to part so that the boy was in clear view to the sitting Castiel.

So, maybe he wasn't so much of a boy as a _man_. And _Jesus_, Castiel thought, a mature man.

He was probably six foot two or six foot three with short dirty blonde hair and strong facial features that alone began to turn Castiel on. And why he was feeling these things, he would never know. Castiel had never felt particularly interested in men, occasionally one would catch his eye and he would have to stop to admire him, but otherwise, Castiel was in more of a neutral state. He didn't look at girls, he didn't look at boys.

Back to the guy, Castiel couldn't see anything very well since he was still quite a distance away, but he did get a good look at his slightly tight jeans and black combat boots. As a top, he wore a simple black tee. It left very little to Castiel's imagination, which might you want to know, was rampant at this point.

His older brother's lips spread apart and a wide smile (something very rare) formed on his lips. "Cassie!" Lucifer approached him with a smile on his face. The man may be pretty much a devil, but he definitely had a soft spot for those in his family.

Castiel cleared his throat as he wished his blush wasn't too visible. "It's Castiel, Lucifer," he said politely in a low voice.

The three of them stopped right before Castiel and his older siblings turned to look at the stranger. "Yes, Castiel, that's what you tell me every time." He smiled crudely. "Listen," he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and brought the boy to his feet gently all the while bringing him just a little bit closer to the other, "this is a very important person to you in particular; his name is Dean Winchester."

Dean smirked at him. He seemed to enjoy being labeled as a 'very important person'. For some reason, that bothered Castiel. He stared deep into the other's emerald green eyes, as if searching for something.

Turning his head slightly to his brother, he opened his mouth to ask a blatant question. "You never told me what the importance of this meeting was," Castiel spoke, low voice as always.

"Dean just got recruited for the water polo team," Anna warily explained, crossing her arms over her chest. She seemed bugged and suddenly Castiel turned judging eyes to Dean; had he been messing with his sister? Otherwise, she was usually quite and calm, although often preppy and cheerful. "Michael had wished that you would take him under your wing and train with him. He just transfered from a junior college in Lawrence."

Huh, Castiel thought. Dean certainly seemed the water polo type. Cocky. Big. _Male._ Castiel would only have to wait to see if he talked the talk as well. Not to be a judge mental fuck, but Castiel knew for a fact that pretty much all water polo players loved to boast to others about their skill in the water.

Dean reached his hand out to Castiel. "Nice to meet you, Castile," he said with that same smug grin.

Castiel stared at the hand for a moment before pulling his own hand out of his trenchcoat pocket and taking Dean's larger and more calloused hand in his. Dean's hand was bigger, that was for certain. It also felt a lot more like sandpaper than he had expected. It seemed like he worked a lot.

"Castiel," Castiel responded quickly, annoyed at the man already and he had only spoken one word to him.

Dean furrowed his brows and looked amused. "Say that again?"

"It's Casty-el not Cas-teel."

"Right, Castile," Dean nodded.

"Casti_el_," Castiel put more emphasis on the end of his name one last time; he was clearly fucking with the smaller boy, "Novak. I'm the captain of the swimming and diving team," he explained to Dean. Dean nodded at Castiel and at the same time seemed to be looking him up and down, giving him a thorough check out. Although Castiel was wearing a pair of dark D&G jeans and a Hugo Boss gray V neck sweater with a somewhat unfitting in the sense that it didn't match tan trenchcoat over it all, he had a strange feeling like it was as though he was clad in only his thin, tight boxers under Dean's heavy antagonizing gaze.

He nodded in a contracted sort of way and crossed his muscled although not disgustingly ripped arms over his chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, but," Dean said, glancing at Lucifer and Anna on either side of him as he smirked devilishly, "you seem a little, err, small to be on the swimming and diving team, let alone captain," Dean declared.

Castiel's hand twitched. He was having a hard time not lifting his hand up and punching the bigger man in the face. Albiet Castiel knew that if it was him versus Dean, he would definitely be the loser, but it would definitely be worth it to put a scratch his pretty face.

But then again, now that he actually got a good look at it, however, Castiel noticed the splash of orange freckles across the center of his face and the beginning of his forehead. His long blonde eyelashes fluttered as his eyes blinked at him expectantly. And he was right about his strong jawline and toned cheekbones.

He was certainly delicious looking. _D-delicious?!_

Squaring his shoulders as if to make himself look a little taller than he really was, Castiel grabbed Anna's hand and nodded at Dean. "Well it was without a doubt a pleasure meeting you. Lucifer," he spoke through clenched teeth, nodding at his shocked older brother before spinning on his heel as he pounded his feet on the ground in his dramatic exit, realizing as he glanced down at his G-shock watch that this meeting had taken longer than he had originally expected and was obviously going to be late to swim practice. He cursed at himself internally for being late; it was his duty as captain to always be punctual.

He turned to steal a glance at Anna, and instantly, he wished he hadn't.

She was already laughing. "You know you were blushing the entire time," she stated smugly. "Something you want to tell me, little brother?"

"Don't. Speak. Another. Word," Castiel said, feeling his ears heating up.

* * *

_Review! Tell me what you think about this. _

_It's just a trial at this point, but I intend for this to last a little longer... ;}_


	2. All Hands on Deck

_"Don't take this the wrong way, but," Dean said, glancing at Lucifer and Anna on either side of him as he smirked devilishly, "you seem a little small to be on the swimming and diving team, let alone captain," Dean declared._

_Castiel's hand twitched. He was having a hard time not lifting his hand up and punching the bigger man in the face. He knew that if it was him versus Dean, he would definitely be the loser, but it was worth it to scratch his pretty face._

_Now that he actually got a good look at it, however, he noticed the splash of freckles across the center of his face and his forehead. His long blonde eyelashes fluttered as his eyes blinked at him expectantly. And he was right about his strong jaw line and toned cheekbones._

_He was certainly delicious looking._

_Squaring his shoulders, Castiel grabbed Anna's hand and nodded at Dean. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you," he spoke through clenched teeth and walked off, realizing this meeting had taken longer than he had expected and was obviously going to be late to swim practice. He cursed himself internally for being late; it was his duty as captain to always be punctual._

_He turned to steal a glance at Anna, and instantly, he wished he hadn't._

_"You know you were blushing the entire time," she stated smugly._

_"Don't. Speak. Another. Word," Castiel said, feeling his ears heating up._

* * *

Lucifer chuckled nervously. Dean honestly didn't trust the guy, he seemed... He wasn't sure, but one word came to mind. Evil. "I, um, apologize for my childish little brother's attitude. He's, err, not exactly socially experienced, let's put it at that," he said and placed his hand on Dean's shoulders. He had a sincere look of anguish on his face. Whoa, wait, hang on- that Castlie kid was this guy's little brother?

"Honestly, though, I feel as though you could make a great contribution for our water polo team. The season has just started, so you're lucky." He smiled. Lucifer began walking with Dean. "Water polo has never really been our strength here at Angelus. Swimming, however, we excel at. Diving as well. And, of course our academics are our strengths." He curled his hand into a fist and shook it with excitement. He stopped when they were at the entrance to the aquatics center. "I'm really excited to see what you can do, Mr. Winchester."

Dean tightened his hold on his backpack and gear bag. He nodded to the dean with a smile. "Thanks, sir; I'll try my best."

"And do me a favour," Lucifer began. Dean turned to look at him. What could he possibly want? "My little brother. Castiel." He placed his hands together. "He's stubborn. But that doesn't mean you should go easy on him," he paused.

"Oh! And don't bring up his size again, it's a sore subject," Lucifer added before practically pushing Dean through the door.

Dean turned around to see if Lucifer was still there, but what had he really been expecting? He looked forward again to see a very organized building. There were windows almost everywhere and from the signs around the place, this was the southern wing of the sports department. The indoors pool was to his right and the outside pool straight ahead.

He decided it would probably be best to ask the hot receptionist.

"Hey, my name is Dean Winchester, I'm new here; I was wondering where the water polo team usually practices? Is it indoor or outdoors?" he asked her, leaning over the counter slightly. She smiled brilliantly. Brunette, long legs (from what he could see under the marble counter), large breasts; god she was exactly his type.

"Usually indoors, although it's a nice day out today, so you really should ask the swimming and diving captain, or his sister the manager; Anna or Castiel Novak," she replied pleasantly, leaning over just slightly so that Dean got a better look at the tops of her breasts.

Not giving the Novaks' a second thought, he tilted his head, looking back and forth from her chest to her eyes. "Thank you, very much."

"Come back whenever you need anymore help!" she called after he had turned away from her. He smirked, knowing exactly the effect he had on her. He pushed the door to the pool locker room. There were a few guys in there, looking panicked and in a rush. He looked up at the clock on the wall. They were more than ten minutes late for practice.

Dean took a moment to take in the locker room-it was awesome. Huge, commodious, and thankfully clean. He wondered what locker would be assigned to him, so he pulled out his timetable and took a look at the details to his team.

_**56618D**_

Dean shrugged and took a look around. He assumed it would be on the left side of the locker room, so he began there. Luckily, he found it almost instantly. He jammed his black NorthFace backpack into the locker and then began to pull out his swim briefs and goggles and such that he needed. He began to strip, first with his shirt, and then his jeans. His boxer briefs came off last before he stuffed all his clothes back into his bag and then into his locker. He pulled the swim briefs that went a little longer down his thigh than the average Speedo. Of course, he did own those, he just... Prefered never to ever wear them.

Dean grabbed his slides from his bag and put his feet in them, not forgetting to lock his locker right away and heading towards the door. There was absolutely no one left in the locker room so Dean decided for a quick second to check himself out. Just, you know, just to make sure his dick wasn't hanging out or something.

He turned and headed for the door which was down a corridor. Someone turned the corner just as he was doing so and bumped into him, splashing Dean with a surprisingly warm wetness.

They both bounded back, the guy hitting the wall. Dean looked over to see who it was, and well, wow. This was certainly unexpected.

Castiel stood pressed against the wall, staring straight at Dean in shock.

Castiel was, well, toned. More toned than Dean had originally thought. Castiel also was wearing a mere Speedo. His long beige legs seemed to go on for days, and they were muscular as hell. Also, hairless.

And his chest, also a lot different than Dean had guessed; ...not like Dean had been just thinking ominously about Castiel's chest and what it looked like, though. Of course not. But it too was a tan colour and sculpted. No where near as muscular as Dean's six-pack, but there was definition to it, as well as his biceps. And to top it off, he was dripping wet. His Fuck-Me sex hair was flipped back against his head so that you could actually see his creamy and smooth forehead and his icy blue eyes. Those eyes that were piercing Dean and watching his own eyes look him up and down.

He could see everything, and he meant _everything_. And he _liked_ it.

"Dean," Castiel said with alarm finally.

"Cas," Dean responded, slightly shaking his head to knock himself out of that little daydream.

Castiel seemed to ignore the fact that Dean had just made up a little nickname up for him. Although Castiel's ears burned red with the beginning of a blush about to break rampant across his face, he was quick to snap at him. "Why are you here so late? You need to shower off before you enter the pool!" Castiel said as if that was an obvious fact.

Dean just stood there, still a little shell shocked that he caught himself checking out another guy.

"Dean, are you even-"

Castiel took a deep breath and glared up at Dean.

"Take a shower and meet the rest of us outside," Castiel spoke curtly before turning and heading over to the door.

"You sure you don't want to watch me shower, Cas?" Dean replied snarkily. "I promise not to tell anyone," Dean continued, watching Castiel's receding form. Castiel abruptly turned around and walked straight up to Dean, jabbing his finger into the taller man's face and glared daggers.

"Listen. I know you think you are some sort of God on your first day around here, but don't and when I say don't I mean: Do Not tease me!" he shouted.

"Tease?" Dean replied. He had expected Castiel to go a little farther and scream something around the lines of 'Don't fuck with me because I will fuck you right back!'. Dean was just itching to use one of his many infamous comebacks with this kid. "You want me to tease you? What kind of tease? Because I know how to tease another," Dean said in a husky voice, glaring straight into Castiel's electrifying blue eyes.

That was probably the moment where Dean realized how close Castiel was to him. He still held his finger in Dean's face, but it made him realize how much smaller Castiel was than him. The top of his head would probably graze his collar bone.

There was a loud banging coming from the door at the end of the hallway. It opened slightly, the person not sticking their head out. "Is anyone still in here?"

There was a moment of pause as Cas realized what was happening and he took a large step back. "Yes, Anna," Castiel replied. "Just Dean and I; we will be out shortly," he yell replied.

"Okay!" she called before shutting the door.

Dean and Castiel turned back to look at each other once more. "Will you just take a fucking shower already?" Castiel yelled and this time ran to the door.

Dean could help but laugh at him. What was his deal and why was he such a tightass? Dean shrugged to himself and took a peak around the corner from where Castiel had come from. Not to his surprise did he see a large doorless room with several shower heads and tiles. But, _to_ his surprise, he realized there were no stalls. Like, the entire room was completely open.

"I guess these guys don't fuck around," Dean murmured to himself as he turned on the cold water, hissing as the cold water hit his hot skin.

x**X**x

As soon as he was outside of the locker room, Castiel took a quick dive into the pool. Castiel surfaced and shook his head so his hair would be out of his face. He saw the rest of his team on the other side of the pool, tossing around a ball, or on the opposite far side, on the diving boards.

Currently, though, Castiel was having a hard time dealing with one of his worst raging hard ons.

The way that Dean had been checking him out not two minutes ago had gotten Castiel so hot and bothered that he was actually admitting it to himself. He found himself throbbing and quaking, desperate for the distinct touch of Dean's rough and large hands around his bulging and glistening c-

"Castiel," came a voice above him. "Are you okay?" It was Anna.

Castiel realized that he was gripping the concrete side of the pool so hard that his knuckles and fingertips had become white. His eyes had been squeezed shut tight and his body clenched and unclenched. "Anna. I'm fine."

The tepid water was not helping. He needed cold- ice cold water right now. Castiel couldn't help but still see images of Dean with that rock solid and sculpted body of his and what with his swim briefs leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. His entire package was visible to Castiel... And Castiel liked it. He was certainly a _big_ man.

What was going on with him?

"Alright! Alright!" shouted the coach. Castiel and Anna both whipped their heads around to see their nearly six foot seven tall coach barking orders to the swim team. "All hands on deck! I want to see every one of you!"

At that time Dean rushed out of the locker room to see the entire team exiting the pool and getting ready to stand before their tyrant sort of coach. Coach Urial was his name exactly. He was a tall African American man with a knack for yelling.

"You, boy, come here," Uriel said to a cold and wet looking Dean. Castiel smirked at his shivering form. Castiel had turned the hot water off before he left the locker room, therefore leaving Dean with an ice shower. "Hypothermia, son?"

Dean chuckled that rich and comforting sort of laugh of his. "No, sir. Couldn't figure out how to work the shower," Dean said, not a drop of reluctance or nervousness in his voice.

Uriel stood there for a few more moments, looking Dean up and down. After a second more, he slapped a hard hand on his back. "How long have you been playing polo, Dean?"

Dean shot him a, for lack of better words, weird look.

"Headmaster Michael and Dean Lucifer told me all about you. After all, I did recruit you," Uriel smiled.

"Recruited me?" Dean wondered.

"It was a little less than a year ago, maybe nine years ago when I first saw you. It was either you, or another boy, and ultimately, it was you that I chose for the scholarship," Uriel continued.

Dean genuinely smiled at the coach. He wasn't quite sure what to say. "Thanks, coach," he said. Uriel turned to look at the eleven polo players. He eyed everyone of them before he turned on his heel and looked past the boys into the water.

"Novak, what in God's name do you think you're doing in there when I specifically told you to get out of the pool?" he demanded. Castiel felt his face flush. He had calmed down a bit although he still felt himself twitch a little now and then.

He pulled himself out and jumped to his feet and entered the line.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet your newest team member, Dean Winchester. He transferred over from Lawrence. And I appointed him captain of the team." Everyone at once began to talk amongst one another but Uriel put an end to it. "Look, I don't want to hear any of your moaning and whining, so get your skinny asses into the pool!"

The boys grumbled as the all slid back into the pool and began to talk. Castiel padded up to his coach and Dean, although making sure to act like he didn't even realize he was there.

"Coach, Corbett wanted to let you know that he doesn't plan on playing this year," he said in a low voice.

"Alright, son. Get in the pool and work on your breaststroke," Coach Uriel said. Castiel obeyed and slid in, shivering as his body adjusted to the tepid water. He stopped listening in on Dean's conversation with the coach and started doing what he was told. He worked on his breaststroke.

At the other end of the pool was Raphael, his cousin. Castiel pulled his head out of the water as he came up to him. Raphael's father was Coach Uriel's brother, so he usually didn't pay too much attention to his uncle when he told him to do something.

"What do you think of the new one?" Raphael asked. Castiel sighed.

He didn't think about it a second time before he spoke. "Dick. Total ass."

Castiel and Raphael had a good friendship. Castiel didn't feel completely sure about telling Anna his troubles; he didn't want to burden his beautiful and innocent sister with his silly crap. Gabriel, of course, was out of the question. He only cared about one thing: Girls. He probably had a different girl over every night, Castiel realized.

Naturally, Raphael fit the job well, and since the cousins were both located on the same floor in the dormitory, it was easy for them to sneak out late at night and talk and hang out.

Raphael snorted. "What did the mammoth ever do to you?" he asked curiously, observing a scrape on his bicep.

Castiel didn't want to get started. "I..." he began, but then paused. What really had Dean ever done to him that caused him trouble or grief in any way? Castiel couldn't think of anything. "Just a prick. I guess you could say we got off on the wrong foot," Castiel spoke warily. What with Dean calling him a shrimp earlier did not help their relationship any. "Oh and get this."

"What?" Raphael asked.

"Guess who my new training partner is?" he asked. Raphael turned to Castiel.

"Dean? It's Dean?"

Castiel sighed. "Unfortunately," he replied with a pout.

Raphael snorted again and shook his head. "Whatever, man. Why don't you keep an open mind about him? You can't think you know him that well at this point, anyway," Raphael said optimistically. He pushed away from the side of the pool and went to go join the other players.

Castiel leaned against the wall for a couple more seconds. He remembered that shocked look on Dean's face in locker room at their, well, acquaintance as he spoke his name with utmost surprise, as if Castiel had been something he wasn't expecting. _Was_ Castiel what Dean had expected?

"_Cas_," Castiel breathed his own new nickname just as Dean had just twenty minutes ago.

"Cas!" It was all too familiar. Dean stood in the water on the shallow end with a polo ball. He sifted into the water and once he noticed that he had gotten Castiel's attention, he tossed the ball in his direction. Castiel thankfully caught it, not trying to make a fool of himself by missing or something, and with a betraying smile, threw the ball back, sailing into Dean's arms.

"Whatever that thing about us working together as training partners," Dean began, becoming closer and closer to Castiel, leaving only the tiniest of gaps between them, "if you really feel strongly about doing your own thing, it won't hurt my feelings," Dean continued with a smile.

Castiel had to look away, as to not give away the blush that wanted to break across his face. "No, Dean, I'm willing to work with you. Besides," Castiel said as he lifted himself out of the pool and sat on the concrete side. The sun beat down on his shoulders, sparkling with water and light. Castiel had to squint to see Dean. "You probably didn't learn much from your past school. Uriel is one of the best water polo coaches in America, I believe, and he taught me everything."

Dean laughed out loud. "Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Besides, although I may have a disposition, thanks to you," Castiel's bright blue eyes bet Dean's confused green ones, "I know that I am not a weak enough individual that would put himself first before a team all because of one unruly partner." Their eyes met again, this contact taking longer.

Dean suddenly cocked his head to the side. "Now, Cas, this has nothing to do with being weak-"

"We will start our training at zero period. Seven AM to eight AM. Then, on our free period, fifth period, we will continue our training. If you show up late to training hours," Castiel faltered, "You will have severe punishment."

Dean smiled and winked at Castiel in a flirtatious manner. "Oh, yeah I'm into that punishment hype," Dean said mischievously. "You can do anything you want to me."

Castiel blushed. Dean started bursting out laughing, splashing water around him.

"Oh, Cas, this year is going to be fun."

Castiel was cut off before he was about to chastise Dean by Jake Talley, the goalie of the team. He came over and slapped a hand on Dean's wet back. "Hey New Kid, just wanted to let you know I'm hosting the water polo and swimming season kick off party. And if you're not interested yet, both girls team are already in admission."

Dean rose both brows. "And when is this?"

"Friday," Castiel replied before Dean could. Jake Talley was a junior, and since Castiel was pretty much born into this college, he knew all about the social events that occurred.

Both boys turned to Castiel. "Hey, there you are, Castiel! We were looking for you." He paused and smiled cruelly. "And oh, by the way, your hot older sister is invited and I am totally going to try and get it in this time," he said in a lower voice, holding his hands out in front of him as if he were feeling an invisible ass.

Jake turned to see both Dean and Castiel looking at him with horrified faces. Dean spoke first. "Dude, that's _not_ an okay thing you would say in front of the brother of the girl you're trying to bang."

Castiel was spiteful. "If she's denied you every time leading up to this party, what makes you think she's going to finally say yes?" Castiel asked in a smug sort of way. Well, smug for Castiel.

Jake looked like he wanted to rip Castiel's eye's out, but was interrupted by Uriel's booming and reprimanding voice. "_BOYS_?"

The three of them scrambled from the deep end over to where the team was starting.

x**X**x

The practice ended early because of a personal appointment Uriel had to attend to, so the boys took it as an omen from god and decided to leave as soon as possible.

Dean and Castiel had to stay after the team and clean up, since after all they both were the captains, even if they weren't on the same team.

"So you don't play water polo, you just... play?"

"I'm not on the team, not officially, but I sub in when Uriel wants me to, and I train with the team. He used to train me personally when he was the swimming and diving coach. But the spot needed to be filled so he moved to water polo coach," Castiel explained, bending over and picking up a kick board. How the place had gotten to be such a mess, Dean realized, he had no idea.

There was a long pause. Dean didn't know what to say next.

Thankfully, Castiel did. "So where are you situated?"

"Pardon?" Dean asked, looking up from mopping.

"Your dorm. Unless you're not living in the dorms and you have a home in a ten mile radius?"

"Um," Dean tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips, looking straight at Castiel's slim but toned body in that tight little blue speedo-

"Dean."

"No one has talked to me about it yet," Dean got out quickly, reprimanding himself for getting lost in Cas.

"Well you're going to need to talk about it to someone soon, because there is curfew, you do know that right?"

"Cas, I just got here today, I don't know squat about this place. And honestly, it seems pretty spooky."

"You should feel that way. There are many students who claim to have seen an apparition of ghosts or dead people."

Dean looked up at Castiel. "Are you fucking with me right now!?" No, Dean didn't have a fear of ghosts or monsters. No, why would anyone think that?

Castiel cocked his head to the side, placing the last object in the bin. "Dean, I can assure you, I'm not... Fucking with you..."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Cas. "You could have just not replied."

Castiel nodded, looking deep in thought.

There was a prominent pause. "So, shower time?" Dean asked, putting the mop away in a closet. He stepped out of it and grabbed his goggles off a bench and walked over to the locker room door, holding it open for himself and stepping through. Castiel stopped right as the door closed in front of his face. He stood there a second before opening the door himself and also entering.

There were two things that caught his eye as he entered the bathroom. The first was Dean... Or rather, Dean's perfectly shaped and toned ass. He was walking down the corridor towards the shower room in his birthday suit with his swim briefs in his right hand and his goggles in the other. Cas had seen a lot of asses in his day- he played water polo; accidentally pulling another guy's shorts down was in the job description. Plus, the shower room? But holy hell, Castiel thought as he walking in a trance a couple paces behind Dean and that ass, it was the best one he'd ever seen.

Keep in mind, though, that that was the first thing he laid his eyes on. The second, well that was the girl sitting on one of the benches with the side of her head shaved, one of her eyes looked like it had been clawed at, and a ripped uniform. Castiel knew that there had once been a uniform at Angelus, so he stared at this girl strangely.

Loud singing made Castiel tear his eyes away from the girl and towards the shower room, and by the time he looked back to see the girl, she was gone.

* * *

_slight mix to the story? unbeta'd sorry for mistakes._

_review? how did you like it? _


	3. Let's Not Think About Dean's Dong

_There was a prominent pause. "So, shower time?" Dean asked, putting the mop away in a closet. He stepped out of it and grabbed his goggles off a bench and walked over to the locker room door, holding it open for himself and stepping through. Castiel stopped right as the door closed in front of his face. He stood there a second before opening the door himself and also entering._

_There were two things that caught his eye as he entered the bathroom. The first was Dean... Or rather, Dean's perfectly shaped and toned ass. He was walking down the corridor towards the shower room in his birthday suit with his swim briefs in his right hand and his goggles in the other. Cas had seen a lot of asses in his day—he played water polo; accidentally pulling another guy's shorts down was in the job description. Plus, the shower room? But holy hell, Castiel thought as he walked in a trance a couple paces behind Dean and _that ass_, it was the best one he'd ever seen._

_Keep in mind, though, that that was the first thing he laid his eyes on. The second, well that was the girl sitting on one of the benches with the side of her head shaved, one of her eyes looked like it had been clawed at, and a ripped uniform. Castiel knew that there had once been a uniform at Angelus, so he stared at this girl strangely._

_Loud singing made Castiel tear his eyes away from the girl and towards the shower room, and by the time he looked back to see the girl, she was gone._

* * *

Castiel was confused.

Understatement.

Castiel was perplexed beyond his mind.

What had he seen? And what _hadn't_ he seen? (Applying to Dean.) He had a, well, _hard_ time staying somber with Dean flaunting himself. Yes, it was customary to shower naked, and Castiel did on occasion, (usually when there were few others in the room) but around Dean? How could he?

Dean was gorgeous, unlike any person Castiel had ever laid eyes on. It was almost as if his vision had toggled Dean to be god like to Castiel. The other boys on the team had definitely noticed him, but not to the extent Castiel felt he had. Besides, one would think Dean could've compelled one of the other guys to pitch in for once and help clean up after practice.

Castiel warily dried himself off with a towel. He had scrubbed off quickly—before Dean had even opened the shampoo bottle to wash the chlorine out of his hair. And Castiel was well aware that Dean was on his way over. The shower water had turned off and he heard the sound of heavy, wet footsteps. He could only pray that Dean didn't have a locker near him. Those footsteps came only closer and closer, Castiel rushed to slide off his wet speedo, sliding it down his first leg, and then around his ankle. Was trying to get his damn suit off such a damn problem!?

Castiel leaned forward, face planting into the tiled floor, shiny with water. He opened his mouth to let out of a scream, but all he could manage out was a shrill squeak.

Dean turned the corner at the end of the locker row. Castiel slapped a hand on the floor beside his head and willed his head up. He saw Dean standing there, hand on his towel covering his waist, with and odd look on his face.

"Did I just miss that?" he asked himself aloud, chuckling to his self. He shook his head, that dopy grin making Castiel feel woozy.

Castiel began to get up, cupping his junk so that Dean wouldn't get any ideas. In the process of doing that, however, Castiel stepped in another puddle of water he had dripped and made another dive. This time, a boxer clad Dean rushed over into to catch him.

"Damn, Cas, you're an accident waiting to happen," Dean chuckled. Castiel gripped onto Dean's shoulder like his life depended on it.

Castiel took a step back and glared at Dean as if he were some sort of disease. "Stop helping me. I can take care of myself."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cas." He smirked. "You're going to want a little ice for that, or it's going to swell up," he continued.

Castiel glared at Dean some more before he reached his hand to his forehead, and sure enough, there was a sore spot right above his left eyebrow.

"You bruise quickly. Welp," Dean said, turning around to retreat to his locker. He pulled out his gear bag and slid on his jeans from earlier.

Castiel turned so that he was now facing his own locker. He put on his briefs in a hurry before pulling over his gray tee. His black jeans came on last, and he didn't feel like lacing up his navy blue Converses, so he just slid on his black slides.

He put the towel in his hair and tried to dry it all off. He was pleased with the final product—his signature fluffy and unruly black mop of hair.

Castiel turned to look down the row to Dean; only he wasn't there anymore.

He turned back to his locker and pulled his charcoal North Face backpack out and slung it over his shoulder.

x**X**x

Castiel was right—Dean was going to have to figure out what his sleeping arrangement was going to be. There was, in fact, a curfew. Dean had expected maybe the gates locked at night, but no. It was five pm and there was a full-fledged security system of men and women guarding the grounds.

"Spectacular invulnerability we have here, huh, Dean?"

Dean whipped around to see the Headmaster Michael standing before him.

"Dean Winchester, it occurred to me that we haven't disclosed your living situation here at Angelus, so I decided I would put it upon myself to see you to your dormitory."

"D—dormitory? You mean I can't just leave at the end of the day?" He imagined his poor Baby sitting in the parking lot all by herself all night. "Like… Like a normal school?" This made Michael chuckle.

"Do you mean to hurt my feelings? This _is_ a normal school," he said with a knowing grin.

Shaking his head nervously, Dean felt a blush coming on. _Could have fooled me,_ he thought, glancing at the security workers from the corner of his eye. "No, sorry, sir," he sputtered.

Michael spent a moment more looking at Dean before he gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. Michael was somewhere in between Dean's and his little brother Sammy's height; a little taller than him but shorter than Sam.

"I wish my Castiel was here to give you the whole school tour—" Michael spoke of Castiel with a brotherly charm, "have you seen him recently? Has he been treating you decently? I know he's not exactly inviting, nothing short of an introverted person, I suppose. You two swim together, though, correct?"

"Ah—yeah. I just saw him ten minutes ago," Dean said, feeling pressure from Michael's almighty stare. "We swim together; we do water polo together."

Something about these Novaks just confused Dean. They seemed so supreme that Dean withered when any of them decided to glance his way. He felt unjust—like he wasn't in the right place. He was not exactly homesick, per se, but something like he felt he was unwanted in this place. And it was giving him the creeps.

* * *

"Yeah."

"Oh really. Huh. Lucky me, I guess."

"Consider yourself blessed, man."

There was honey milk smooth laughter coming from the one person Castiel could name right off the bat.

"And the master suite, where _all_ the magic happens," he knew that voice distinctly too. "Castiel's room."

More laughter. What was going on in this dream?

"Wake up Poopy Baby! Nap time is over!" Gabriel. It was his damned brother. What was he doing in this dream?

"Oh look, he even has a little diaper on!" Dean Winchester.

"Diaper?" More rich laughter came from his brother. "Cassie, why is that towel on the bed?"

Castiel slowly opened his eyes. He squinted from the brightness of the sun shining directly into the room. The window was left open; he distinctly remembered opening them along with the curtains to allow more air to circulate through the afternoon heat in the room. He hand was by his mouth, and a little bit of drool escaped his mouth. He lifted his head up, his hair probably a rat's nest by now from all this sleeping.

He turned his head, glaring in the direction of the intruders Dean and Gabe.

"Buenas tardes," Gabriel said, blowing a kiss in his direction.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked.

"Six," Dean replied, almost keeping a straight face before he broke out laughing. "Poopy Baby."

Gabriel started laughing too, and Castiel couldn't take their hyena like laughter. Where were his earplugs when he needed them? He thought sadly.

"What happened, did you masturbate yourself to sleep again?" Gabe asked.

Castiel finally began to sit up, realizing something vital: he was not wearing any clothes… There was just a towel over his almost exposed crotch.

"No, I took a shower and passed out," Castiel explained, feeling his cheeks heating up. He didn't need to look at him to know that Dean was looking with a red-hot stare at Castiel's hardly concealed cock. The outline was clear as day, but he had the idea that this was the reason Dean hadn't spoke in over a minute.

"Masturbate myself to sleep?" Castiel asked no one in particular. "How is that even possible?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I've done it before." He got shot two horrified looks before he turned through the doorway. "Anyways, Winchester, let's continue this grand tour de mi casa, how about we?"

"Wow you're really bilingual, aren't you, Gabe?"

"I try," Gabriel chortled.

Before Dean made a move to leave the room, he waved a short flirty wave of goodbye to Castiel; "Why don't you put on some shorts, Skippy, and we can talk?"

As he left, Castiel turned over onto his side facing the window and groaned, cupping his throbbing crotch.

He remembered what had happened prior to his nice and quite relaxing sleep. He had quickly left the damp locker room as the cleaning crew was making their way in. Castiel hurried to his dorm apartment and threw all his clothes off upon entering his own room. He raced into his shower and began cleaning himself a second time. His breathing had been heavy. He held on to the tiles for support. Castiel's body began to contort as he felt his hard erection on the cold glass of the shower door. He was hard. _Painfully_ hard. He needed a release—and fast.

He grabbed himself at the base of his shaft and began pumped up and down his length. What with the hot wet drops of water raining down on his steamy dick, Castiel was feeling it more than he ever had before. Not to mention the thought of Dean washing himself off in the shower earlier was quite the turn on.

The way Dean had scrubbed his abdomen, his shoulders and his legs that went on for days had made Castiel short of breath even earlier—most likely a big portion of the reason why he had skipped out so quick then.

He came quickly after he remembered Dean slowly stroking—or maybe he was cleaning—his lengthy and thick cock. Castiel couldn't determine exactly what had been happening at the time, but he hadn't had the time.

Just thinking of the shower rooms made Castiel horny once again.

"Damn you, Dean Winchester…" He was thankful he was well rested.

x**X**x

Cas, Gabe, and Dean had all enjoyed a delicious and top-notch dinner from the dinning hall slash common rooms. There was pretty much free reign on where one decided to eat or talk and hang out or even smoke.

Castiel had decided to go off with his sister and a couple other snotty and rich looking kids while Gabe had pulled Dean off to the side.

"There's some people I think you'd enjoy," he said with a wink. Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah, well bring 'em out," Dean said enthusiastically. To tell the truth, he was actually pretty excited to make some new friends here. Most everyone looked like they could give a shit about each other and were only honestly here because their parents had forced them and probably given them expensive presents in the process.

The two walked down the halls of the commons to a different dorm wing. On this side he noticed there were much more girls hanging around. This after all was technically the boys' dorm, but until nine thirty was it free space for anyone who chose to be here.

"Dean Winchester, these are my personal friends at this deranged academy;" he began and dean got a good look at the lot. He first pointed to an African American boy, "this is my cousin, Raphael," a cute and small blonde girl, "Jo Harvelle," a hot and angry looking brunette, "Ruby the slut—"

"Hey!" she squealed.

"As I was saying," Gabriel continued and Dean laughed. He looked to a tiny looking dweeb, "the shrimp—Garth." The boy didn't even fight the name-calling. To be honest, he looked smashed.

"Crowley." Crowley just plain looked like an asshole. He was a big guy dark hair, and a Scottish accent.

"Alright, seems legitimate," Dean said, slapping his hands together and rubbing them. "What do you folks do for fun around here?" he asked with his signature Dean Winchester smile/smirk.

"Besides smuggle alcohol and drugs into the premises of the school and pull pranks on all the snotty brats around here," Crowley began with that thick Scottish accent. "Fuck bitches, I guess. Get money? Sure."

Dean scrutinized the pack. They were all sitting on one couch, Gabe had nestled himself on Jo and Ruby's laps and had his feet hanging off the arm of the couch. "Not to be rude or I guess a dick or any thing, but aren't all of you rich snotty brats? I mean, to be brutally honest it does not come across that all of you got into here because of grades."

"Well, I did," Jo Harvelle spoke up.

"She sure did, although Rafe and I got in because of the family bitchy twins who run this place. Believe it or not, Garth got in because of impossible SAT scores and Crowley and Ruby? Just rich bitches living in an inadequate world."

"Shut up, Gabe," both Crowley and Ruby spoke in unison.

"How about you?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms across her well-developed chest and pursing her lips. "Rich bastard or do you actually give a shit about grades?"

Dean looked bewildered for a moment. "Oh heavens no!" he cried, laughing.

Ruby raised her brows. "Didn't think so," she seethed.

"I happen to be an invincible water polo player."

"Haven't seen any of that yet," Raphael spoke in exasperation.

"It is my first day here! What, do you actually believe in beginners luck?" Dean asked. "Because I sure as hell don't."

"Yeah, I bet! What with you getting the empty and spider-webby room with all the windows in the dorm, that's outta suck. I'm pretty sure someone died in that room like forty years ago!" Gabriel shouted, laughing. Had he been drinking? Or was he always a maniac?

"Is it just me or does anyone else want to punch Gabe for yelling?" Crowley asked. Garth raised his hand and Ruby quickly followed.

"Awh, guys, I like to think of him as a cute little baby that cries out for attention!" Jo said, poking and nudging Gabriel's cheek.

He swatted her hand away, and she began to laugh at him. "Oh, go get married already," Ruby said, annoyed.

"You always in a piss poor mood?" Dean asked her.

Ruby stood up with spite. "For your fucking information, yes!"

Dean sat there with a dopy grin. "Wait what?"

"She's just an all around bitch," Raphael spoke in a bored voice. She in turn lifted her hand to slap him, but he caught it, intertwining his fingers with his and with his other hand, caught her chin and guided her lips to his.

Dean looked taken aback for a moment. At that point Jo, Gabriel, and Crowley jumped up off the couch. "Yeah I'm done," Gabriel said, holding his hands up in the air. "Wouldda thought his fascination with Anna should have lasted longer."

"He seems clearly over her," Jo added, a little uncomfortable.

"They just had to go and make the couch so damn filthy," Crowley seethed. "The hell are you still doing there, dumbass? We're going to go hit up Meg and Alistair, maybe they have something fun going on in their dorm room."

Garth hopped up and followed Gabe, Jo, and Crowley out of the room. Dean began to follow but someone grabbed his arm. He whipped around to see an average height ginger girl. Hang on—did he say ginger? He mean hot red head! Shit, son!

"Hello, and who are—"

"My name is Anna Novak. I'm Castiel's older sister."

Dean raised a perfectly arched brow. "You two look _nothing_ alike."

"That's not the first time I've heard that. I need to talk to you," she paused and looked around, noticing the heavily making out couple on the couch. Ruby was on Raphael's lap now, and the humping wouldn't stop. "If there's a better place we could go…"

"I see what you mean," Dean noticed where she was looking and immediately nodded. "It would be best if we left right this second."

"Right," she replied, finally letting go of Dean's arm. She smiled up at him, and he smiled a charming half smile in return. "We can't keep them waiting." Just as Dean thought he wasn't going to get groped by Anna anymore, she latched onto his wrist and pulled him after her.

After Dean got over the initial shock of being dragged, he paused, nearly tripping. Why was this girl so damn strong? "Wait up, err, Anna. Who exactly are we going to… See?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself," she replied, shooting Dean a flirty wink. Why had damn Castiel been hiding this hottie from him? He guessed it wasn't fair since it was only his first day here.

* * *

_Oh Anna, you sly girl._

_Oh how I would love an anna, dean, cas love triangle. But unfortunately, that is not in the cards for this story! More surprises ahead!_

_Please review! Let me know what you think!_


	4. Deranged Orientation

_"Hello, and who are—"_

_"My name is Anna Novak. I'm Castiel's older sister."_

_Dean raised a perfectly arched brow. "You two look __nothing__ alike."_

_"That's not the first time I've heard that. I need to talk to you," she paused and looked around, noticing the heavily making out couple on the couch. Ruby was on Raphael's lap now, and the humping wouldn't stop. "If there's a better place we could go…"_

_"I see what you mean," Dean noticed where she was looking and immediately nodded. "It would be best if we left right this second."_

_"Right," she replied, finally letting go of Dean's arm. She smiled up at him, and he smiled a charming half smile in return. "We can't keep them waiting." Just as Dean thought he wasn't going to get groped by Anna anymore, she latched onto his wrist and pulled him after her._

_After Dean got over the initial shock of being dragged, he paused, nearly tripping. Why was this girl so damn strong? "Wait up, err, Anna. Who exactly are we going to… See?"_

_"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself," she replied, shooting Dean a flirty wink. Why had damn Castiel been hiding this hottie from him? He guessed it wasn't fair since it was only his first day here._

* * *

"Anna?"

"Dean. You're very impatient, you know that?" she replied, letting go of his hand. She stopped and turned around to look at him. "Look. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you. The strict protocol is to kidnap you, so consider yourself lucky that you have clothes on and not thoroughly intoxicated."

Dean shrugged. "True." They continued on. "So I guess the strict protocol of this weird cult thing you're bringing me to doesn't allow you to give me any sort of notification of what's about to happen to me?"

"Oh! No! I mean, I'm not allowed to disclose any information, although you should know you are, after all, about to get hazed."

Dean blinked. "Okay, hang the fuck on, Novak!" He stopped walking. "I'm not about to go walk to my death! Fuck this shit, bye Anna!"

"Dean, wait! They're not allowed to hurt you! Besides, you're being an awfully big pussy about this whole predicament."

He glared at the ground. "Alright, bitch, let's go. Let's get this over with."

Anna smiled now and brushed her shoulder with his bicep. "That's more like it."

x**X**x

"So first, this is the station where you take three shots of whiskey," Jake Talley began. He pretended to shoot down three shots dramatically, causing a few in the crowd watching the introduction to the game to laugh. "Second, Winchester's gotta go on the diving board—" he jumped onto the diving board, "backflip. Then, when the first part of his body touches that water," he slapped his hands together, "Brady, Adam, and Castiel volunteered to race." He turned to Dean. "Just swim as fast as you can, man."

"Because if you don't," Gordon, a tall African American member of the polo team that Dean had met earlier in the day, began, "we get to come up with punishments."

"Y'know what?" Brady, a tall and honestly just a generic white boy said. "I think we scared Corbett off the team. After we made him go into that 'Haunted House' and he nearly shat his pants, he didn't want to come back."

Some of the guys laughed. Dean remembered Castiel talking to Coach Uriel earlier about some Corbett kid not wanting to continue playing.

It was silent for a minute before Jake crossed his arms and walked a little closer to him. "Do you know the golden rule?" Jake asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Treat others as you would like to be treated?"

There was more hysteric laughter. Wow, Dean realized, where was all the alcohol coming from?

"No, you dumb asshole; No Vomiting. The rule is absolutely _noo_ vomiting. NONE. If one drop of puke comes out of your mouth, you are out, and the punishments will come rolling in."

Castiel made himself known by clearing his throat. Everyone turned to him. He looked a little cold; Dean noticed goosebumps forming up and down his arms as well as he legs. He was once again in a speedo, this one a royal blue colour. "As you all know, I asked Lucifer to turn a blind eye to this event tonight; I can't guarantee how much time we're going to get, so we need to hurry this up."

"Alright, alright. You heard Cassie. Brady! Milligan! Line up!"

Adam, Castiel, and Brady lined up where they would dive in later on. Dean began at the far end of the inside pool room. Gordon and Jake stood on either side of him, filling little shot glasses for Dean.

Dean felt nervous for some reason. "What exactly was the reason for this… This whole… Thing?"

Gordon chuckled. "Just a little orientation."

"Hand me your clothes," a guy Dean had met earlier in the day asked. He coupled quite remember his name, but he slowly pulled his shirt over his head and passed it to him, following with his jeans and shoes. He was now only clad in his tight dark green boxers. He felt a little overexposed, but then he noticed all the eyes on him and remembered to smile and turn the charm on.

"Besides. Everyone gets this. We got this our first year. Normally there is more than one new player but the rest of us are returning players," Jake explained, gesturing to the rest of the players behind him. They all were wearing casual clothes and some of them had girls hanging on their arms with little red cups in their hands.

Dean smirked. "Lucky me, I guess."

Raphael rushed in with a trailing and flustered looking Ruby. "Sorry I'm late," he said, pulling small Ruby to him.

"Do you have the timer?"

"No, but I do have an iPhone." He pulled out his phone and began to punch in some numbers, bringing him from screen to screen. He went to his clock app and went to the timer.

"What's that for?" Dean wondered.

"Trying to see if the little newbie can beat any of our scores."

"Count of five; are you ready? Good," Jake asked.

Dean looked to the three swimmers who were pulling themselves out of the water and jumping up and down trying to keep warm. Castiel was standing completely still, staring Dean dead in the eye. Cas appeared a little smug to Dean, he decided. _Too_ smug.

"Go!"

Dean looked down at the table and took his first glass and threw it back. Then the second one. And the third. And Dean was off, running. The stretch from where he had started seemed so much farther that it had been just ten seconds ago, he thought.

People had started throwing stuff at him. An empty beer bottle hit him in the back. Someone had turned on a hose and sprayed it at his feet and as Dean was running what seemed to be a million miles an hour, made him slip and slide every once in a while.

He made it onto the diving board and looked over at the thin boy called Adam Milligan. He gave him a quick smirk before he turned around, bent forward and flung himself backwards, performing a complete and perfect backflip, smoothing landing into the water. He shot off then, hearing the splash of Adam jumping into the water.

Free-styling through the water with a slight migraine from those shots and that flip, Dean ripped through that water faster than a slick seal. He touched the end and then returned to the other side in record time. He heard another big splash in the water and he knew dumb blonde Brady was in the water now. At this point, Dean was starting to feel the repercussions of drinking and then severe physical exertion. And it was making his head and arms throb like a bitch.

He reached the end again and turned around under water, returning back to the end. Brady was fast. He was half way to the end of the second lap when he saw Castiel on the land next to the pool. He was watching him in what looked like a daze.

Bam! He slapped the concrete side of the pool and twirled underwater, pushing off once again as well as pushing himself to where he was beginning to hurt. His body was aching because of how fast he was making himself go. He felt a bit like a bowl of Jello. He peered under water to see Castiel in the lane next to him. He watched as he lifted hand in and out of water faster and faster and faster each time. Castiel was like some sort of machine.

Well, he was the captain of the swimming team for one. This was his expertise.

They both slapped the sides of the end of the pool at the same time and sprinted back to the end. It seemed so far away to Dean, yet the end of this torturous game felt so close.

He couldn't allow Castiel to beat him. His pride wouldn't let him. Castiel already had that air of a stuck up champion, and Dean didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Maybe this wasn't the real Castiel, Dean realized. It was, after all, their first day of acquaintance; why did Dean expect him to be himself around a potential stranger?

Dean felt himself slow down, and he realized he was still in the race. He was even with Cas, but it wasn't good enough for him. He continued to push himself harder and harder. He felt like one big ache, but he knew once he beat Castiel and was able to wipe that smug look off of his face, he would know it was worth it.

He slammed his hand on the concrete side of the pool. He grabbed with both hands with the little adrenaline rush left inside him and pulled his self out of the water.

And to his surprise, the entire crowd was silent. Raphael looked disbelievingly from the clock on his phone to Dean.

"Dean…"

Dean looked over at Castiel as Rafa talked to him.

"Dean, you got one minute fifty nine seconds."

"Dean, that's like a world record."

Talking broke out among the people surrounding the pool. Castiel pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed his goggles off his head. He looked at Dean, a snarl on his lips.

Everyone seemed to rush Dean at once. He couldn't stop the shit eating grin from spreading ear to ear. There were all these faces surrounding him, but all he saw was one. Castiel's snarling one.

And then he was out like a light.

x**X**x

The alarm went off next to Dean and he didn't move an inch.

He was awake—a part of him was. He wanted to move his arm to slap the damn ringing thing, but he couldn't will his body to move. Not even twitch.

There was a curt knock at his door and still, there was nothing Dean could do other than moan a little in protest.

"Stay out," sounded a little more like "Sfrmmupttt."

"Dean."

King of awkward just entered my room? Dean asked himself. This should be interesting.

"Dean I'm talking to you; your clock has been ringing for eight minutes."

He began to regain feeling in his arm, as he not so swiftly rolled over onto his side and lifted his arm to hit the alarm clock on the side table, he overestimated how big the bed was, and promptly rolled over the side. He landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thump, hitting his eyebrow on the side table in the process.

"Dammit!" he shouted, pain screaming throughout his body.

Castiel was silent and Dean wondered for a minute as he tried to get feeling in his legs if he was still there.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Goddamn it, Cas, come give me a hand!"

There was a sound of footsteps and Castiel appeared to Dean who was now lying on his back. He had his head propped up with his arm and he glared at the confused and godly like boy looking at Dean like he was somewhat mentally retarded.

"Stop thinking about sticking your wang in my butt and help me up!" he cried.

Castiel snapped out of it and leant over, grabbing Dean's outstretched hand with two of his. He hauled him up with surprising strength, and Dean was even slightly stunned with which this strength Cas acquired.

"Can you stop referring to my penis in crude wisecracks?" he asked, glaring at Dean as he slumped down onto his bed.

"Why?" Dean asked with a cocky grin. "Make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course," Castiel replied, an even more confused look now flooding his features. "You do realize, though, that you have school this morning?" he continued.

At that point, Dean did realize that Castiel was fully dressed in a plaid J-Crew looking button up long sleeve shirt and a loose black tie. He had on slim, dark corduroy pants. He had yet to put on a pair of shoes so his feet remained bare, and something inside of Dean wanted to reach out to his feet and just touch them, but of course: Social Norms.

One does not touch another's foot for no particular reason unless that other has some sort of fetish for it.

"Yeah… Yeah, I do. Uhhh… What day is it again?" Dean asked, rubbing his head where he had hit the table.

"Tuesday, Dean."

"Right." Dean's head was elsewhere when he noticed Castiel's bedhead hair. It was… Mouthwatering.

"So listen," Castiel started. "Gabe left. And… We should get going if we want to get to class on time…" He kicked Dean's bed frame absentmindedly.

"We should get going. Gotcha."

Dean jumped out of bed, still feeling sore but thankfully no headache or anything. Castiel stood there, still awkwardly.

He opened his closet, but paused when he realized Cas was still in his presence. "So, this is the part where you leave…"

"O-oh."

"Unless you're interested in watching… that's okay too," Dean smirked deviously. "I mean, if it's okay with you, it's okay with you," he continued, shooting Cas a flirty wink. Why did he suddenly feel a sudden urge to rile Castiel up? Why did he suddenly want to be so much closer to him? Talk to him? Touch that gorgeous unruly flop of hair?

What was it that attracted Dean to Cas?

To Dean's utmost surprise, Castiel broke out in a grin. "Don't test me."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

playful Cas! we have yet to see the other sides of this naughty boy!

sorry for a short chapter, but there's definitely more to come!

give me a review! i want to know if you all like the way this is going, or not. haha.


	5. Banana? Is That You?

_"Unless you're interested in watching__…__ that's okay too," Dean smirked deviously. "I mean, if it's okay with you, it's okay with you," he continued, shooting Cas a flirty wink. Why did he suddenly feel a sudden urge to rile Castiel up? Why did he suddenly want to be so much closer to him? Talk to him? Touch that gorgeous unruly flop of hair?_

_What was it that attracted Dean to Cas?_

_To Dean's utmost surprise, Castiel broke out in a grin. "Don't test me."_

_Dean felt his heart skip a beat._

* * *

Dean felt itchy in his clothes. Unfortunately, they didn't exactly meet the schools' standards, so he'd had to rearrange his closet a little.

After Castiel had smugly walked out of his room, leaving Dean a little baffled, he had decided on a charcoal tee and a pair of dark washed jeans. He slid on his leather jacket lastly, and then went to leave his room, only to find Cas waiting on the other side of the door.

"There _are_ dress code regulations; you know that right?"

Dean raised a brow. "What am I violating?" he asked, holding his arms up.

"It's just…" Castiel paused, as if he didn't know what to say next as he was staring brazenly at Dean's chest. "Better to dress up a little for classes. Um, just put on a button down or something… You don't want to get into trouble."

"Trouble? For wearing a damn t-shirt and leather jacket? I find that highly improbable."

"Look," Castiel began, jabbing a finger at Dean, "I'm only trying to help you out. The professors here are like hawks. They report everything to my older brother. And Lucifer is one dean you would rather not piss off. He takes care of everything involving punishment—and he enjoys it."

Dean merely shrugged. "Sounds like a fetish. Cool," he grinned and tried to walk past Castiel. The smaller boy slid his hand out and stopped him from passing.

"On second thought," he recoiled his hand. "I don't care. You're going to be the sorry one." He crossed his arms and walked the opposite way of Dean, towards the common room where he heard Gabriel talking and the radio blasting.

Dean walked back into his room. Of course, in the pamphlet he had received, it had spoken about clothing options—khakis, button downs, clean shoes, etc. Bobby had made sure that he had those things packed, but what he didn't know was that at last minute Dean jammed in all his regular clothes—flannels, jeans, tees, leaving little room for his school clothes.

He took off his leather jacket and put it on his dresser. Instead of the old and worn looking thing, he slid on a black down jacket that Sammy had bought him last Christmas. There was no way this damn school could make him change the way he dressed.

Dean fled his room and went down the hall to the bathroom to quickly adjust his hair and check himself in the mirror.

* * *

Castiel didn't bother to bring up the fact that Dean had missed his very first morning training session, but because of the work out he had had last night, Castiel didn't think it was of import to guilt trip Dean.

And here he was, sitting bored in his first period class, physics. Most of his friends were in this class, all scattered and seemed so far away from him from where he sat in the very back of the class.

He looked at his older sister Anna. She was talking and laughing with Kevin Tran who everyone knew had the biggest crush on her. Although she would never admit it, she had a thing for Gabriel's right hand man, Crowley. It was odd to Castiel, though he wouldn't ever cat on her, that such an innocent and frankly angelic girl like her would be interested in such a hell hound like him. Maybe it was the accent, he suddenly realized. His uncle Balthazar had left no details out about how his accent had caught all the ladies attention back in his day.

Anna was so gorgeous. Just her smile alone was god's given gift. Castiel could only imagine that she could practically have any man she wanted.

Even Dean Winchester.

She could give him what he wanted—she was a female after all. And that was what Dean wanted; slim legs, thick ass, and ample breasts. He liked her beautiful face, without a doubt. In fact, Castiel began to wonder if Dean didn't already have a girl back at home.

Castiel blushed, realizing what he was thinking, even if it was only to himself. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him, as if one of the other people in his class could read his mind.

No, _psh_, that was impossible.

But it was becoming no hoax to Castiel what Dean was to him. He thought about him more than he thought about anything these days. It was like he was everywhere.

Keep in mind, though, that it had only been one day since they met.

Castiel had second and fourth period with Dean, and each class was a torment. He sat in the back of every one of his classes, whereas new student Dean was forced to sit in the front of the lecture hall.

Finally lunch came and he went to meet up with his friends.

"Castiel?"

Castiel turned around and saw one of his close friends Charlie came up behind him. "Hey," he said in response.

"I asked you something," she continued, taking a seat next to him and opening her salad container. She began to stir it around; Castiel cocked his head to the side. Before she took her first bite of a mouthful of lettuce, she asked, "Dean. Winchester. What do you think of him?"

Castiel raised both brows; his eyes open wide in exasperation. "Wow, there's only so much Dean Winchester on my brain that I can deal with right now," he said truthfully to Charlie.

Charlie and Castiel had an unspoken agreement of truth. They were like two girls at a sleepover who swore that nothing left the little circle they sat in—if two people could somehow form a circle—and they kept true to it.

Half a year ago, at the beginning of the season of summer, right before their high school graduation, they had become especially close, bonding over the same fandom that was far off now.

Charlie had come right out to Castiel; she was gay. She had little to no interest in men at all where as Castiel had begun to talk about his own notice in men. He was by no standards gay like she was, but he still had thought about it. Just because he had never officially been on a date with a girl didn't make him by definition gay.

"So you two have met?" she asked, an excite smile on her face. She was wearing a cute black beanie with a poof ball on top of her head and a pair of her black-rimmed wide glasses. Her hair looked extra red today, Castiel noticed, and otherwise, she looked like typical Charlie. Dressed according to code, with her own little adjustments. "Tell me before I have a fit from lack of information."

Castiel shot her an annoyed look, but he just crossed his arms over his chest and took the first bite from his banana. "He's, um, interesting." He didn't feel like explaining to her how he felt about him. Because honestly, he wasn't exactly sure.

"Castiel."

"Look, Charlie, I don't exactly know how I even feel about him." He whispered that part as a group of people walked past them. He rolled his eyes. After they passed, he began to speak normally again. "He's a pretty big prick—"

"Who's a prick?" came a voice from behind him.

Dean entered the room with a trailing Gabriel and Crowley. Jo was on the phone with someone—her mom it sounded like since she was shouting. Castiel's cousin and newly acquired girlfriend were nowhere in sight.

Anna and Adam looked up from across the room where they sat on a big leather couch working on some AP US history, or APUSH. Kevin watched Anna as she was watching Crowley with a fascinated look on her face. His half smile he had only a moment ago had vanished and turned into a full on scowl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie seethed at Gabriel and Dean. Jo went over to Anna and Adam to ask some questions about what sounded like homework.

"Believe it or not, but this common room isn't only yours," Gabe replied, annoyed. Charlie and Gabriel had never really gotten along.

"Ginger!" Dean cried. He jumped over the couch and landed right in between Castiel and Charlie.

"Hi Dean," she replied with false malice. "What are all you bitches doing here in the first place? Since when have any of you ever wanted to spend time with any of us?"

"Raining out," Gabe responded, looking over at Cas and rubbing his head of hair as he walked past him to walk to the other side of the room. "Had to seek shelter," he added with a smile.

"Why do you have to come into here and annoy us?" she whined.

"Still like the little sister that I never wanted," Dean said, sighing to himself as he lifted both arms and put them behind his head.

"And what makes you think I would want to be your little sister?" she argued, huffing. Charlie glared at him and got up, bringing her salad with her to a table with chess set and an excited looking Gabriel.

"Hey," Dean said to Castiel who sat there looking bored with his hands clenched tightly around his banana. "Whacha got there?" he asked, nodded at the fruit.

"Banana," Cas replied curtly.

"Can I get a bite?" Dean asked innocently. Castiel briefly furrowed his brows together before he held it out of his range to Dean. The other boy proceeded to kiss the very tip of it, making sure he made eye contact with Cas as he did so. And then, excruciatingly slowly, he locked his lips around the width of it and slid his mouth down the length of it.

He sat there, his mouth agape. Was he really seeing this right now? Dean glided his head back up from deep-throating the banana and at the end took a small bite from the tip.

Castiel had to close his legs, placing a hand over his crotch as he began to notice his trousers were becoming awfully tight.

"Did you know that the penis of a full grown male cat is barbed?"

Dean was chewing slowly, but unfortunately snorted loudly. He covered his mouth with his hand as to not spit all his food in Castiel's face. He held a hand on Cas' knee and leant forward, silently laughing. After a moment of making sure he wouldn't choke, he sat back up, throwing his head back, hollering with laughter.

Castiel blushed. What had he just done?

"Castiel! For one exceedingly anal boy, you are fucking awesome," Dean stated, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Did I hear something about anal boy?" Ash called from across the room. Castiel and Dean hadn't noticed his entrance, but he sat now with Jo eating a hamburger. She looked upset—no doubt about that phone call earlier—and Ash none the happier. "I knew it!" he shouted with excitement, causing the morose Jo to giggle.

"Alright, that's enough, Dr. Badass," Dean joked, turning to Castiel. He noticed his hand was still on Cas' knee and retracted it slowly, placing it back at his side. "Come on, man. I don't want to get catted on for not being on time to practice," he said with a subtle wink.

Castiel gulped and looked down at his banana. It was glistening with Dean's saliva. He had a sudden urge to put it in his mouth, but he blushed even more at the thought. _I cannot give in to this,_ he thought.

"You look like you just saw your first vagina," Dean laughed, slapping a hand on his back. "Come on. Besides. Maybe when we have some free time we can get to know each other a little better," he added, the ghost of a smile on hi face.

He held his hand out to Castiel as if to be an arm for him to use to maneuver himself up off the couch. He looked at it for a moment before Castiel decided he didn't need it and got up from the couch by himself.

"Do not belittle me," he said curtly, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eyes and going over to the little green bin on the far side of the room and dropping his banana into it. "If you are truly eager to train with me right now, then I shouldn't be one to stop you. But I must warn you, you won't have much fun."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Wasn't planning on it."

* * *

_Some more excitement and maybe fluff in the next chapter ;) ! Cas' and Dean's first work out date! I'm sorry for kind of dragging on the story; it will get intimate in the next couple chapters!_

_Review my pretty little readers! I want to thank you all by the way; I'm glad you all like my story! Now to my studies for finals__…__ :\_


	6. Monster Dick

_"You look like you just saw your first vagina," Dean laughed, slapping a hand on his back. "Come on. Besides. Maybe when we have some free time we can get to know each other a little better," he added, the ghost of a smile on hi face._

_He held his hand out to Castiel as if to be an arm for him to use to maneuver himself up off the couch. He looked at it for a moment before Castiel decided he didn't need it and got up from the couch by himself._

_"Do not belittle me," he said curtly, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eyes and going over to the little green bin on the far side of the room and dropping his banana into it. "If you are truly eager to train with me right now, then I shouldn't be one to stop you. But I must warn you, you won't have much fun."_

_Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Wasn't planning on it."_

* * *

Practice was held in the inside pool today, due to the constant sheets of rain coming down. The far wall that went from each side of the gigantic room was just essentially one wall of windows, not allowing anyone to forget the miserable weather outside.

To Dean, though, it was a great day. As much as he loved hot, sunny days, rainy or overcast days were just as, if not better. It toned down his mind, setting him more at ease.

He whipped his hair back, turning off the shower. Like usual, he was last out of the poolroom. He was spacing out when he was cleaning up after the team, and Cas had slipped out when he wasn't looking. Castiel had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since Tuesday. It was Thursday now. Come to think of it, Dean thought, ever since he sucked off Cas' banana.

He chuckled at the thought. Dean didn't exactly have a reason for doing what he did. At the time, it didn't seem so—shoot me, but—homoerotic. After all, Dean had meant it in a more of a joking, teasing manner, not actually to be gay with Castiel. In the end, he had only succeeded in embarrassing Cas, and turning himself on.

Maybe it was just that Cas' blush was addictive to Dean. All Dean wanted anyway was to fuck with him, right? Dean didn't even know Castiel that well anyway.

"Dean?"

Dean whipped his head around to see Castiel standing by the long doorway to the shower room. He had a little more modesty this time to cover himself up with the handy towel he had picked up before he entered.

"Cas?"

Dean noted the effect he had on Castiel when he spoke his nickname. Castiel usually had different reactions—shying away, blushing, pausing whatever he was doing, fidgeting, etc.—Dean was proud to know he had such an effect on him.

"W—why are you taking such a long shower?" he asked, grasping onto his elbow over his chest. "We have training straight after; all you need to do is wash off."

"I guess I'm just pretty dirty," Dean said, shooting Cas a very hot look.

Castiel lingered in the doorframe a couple seconds longer.

"Is there something you need from me? Or do you enjoy gazing at my god-like body?" Dean asked, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

Cas looked like he wanted to say something, but looked strained at the same time. "I—"

"Cas," Dean said exasperatedly, walking out of the shower room, accidentally brushing his steaming hot chest against Cas'. They made brief eye contact before Dean felt his ears heat up and he moved on past the dark haired boy.

He heard feet following him to his locker, and Dean felt confused. Was he actually _trying_ to catch a peek at his junk?

"Listen," Castiel began as Dean sat down on the bench next to his locker. Castiel had practically memorized it—it was down the row from his after all. "I need to ask you something."

"You want to ask me out on a date, yeah? How sweet, Cassie. Unfortunately," he gestured to his long, lean body, "you gotta pay to get this."

Castiel refused the urge to shudder as he imagined how it would feel to slide his body up and down Dean's. The name _Cassie_ slid off his lips so easily. He suppressed any images of Dean moaning that into his ear as—

"And real men don't shave their legs," he added, scratching his slight stubble on his cheek that Castiel had just sort of noticed. It made him look older, more mature, and definitely sexier. What did he just think?

Dean continued on as this was all going on in his head. He felt wrong for having these lewd thoughts right before said man. "Kind of a pet peeve of mine," Dean said, picking up another towel and wiping down his arms and armpits, saving his toned torso for last.

"I'm sorry I don't meet your soaring expectations, Dean, but this has nothing to do with… me… wanting you, or anything." That strawberry blush began to crawl across Cas' face once again, making Dean have to hide his proud smile.

"What I'm trying to say, it is—"

Dean smiled mischievously. "Are you dragging this out so that I can get naked?" he pointed a finger at Cas' blushing form and chuckled. "You're one sly dog, Cas."

"I want to know if you're trying to pursue Anna."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows together and pursed his lips. He shook his head. "As much as I'd actually love to, I think that's more in Crowley's region." He nodded his head to Castiel and stood up, putting deodorant on as he did so. "She's a real babe, though. I would for sure love to hit that," he said, pulling a dark tee over his wet head.

He looked over to notice Castiel had a slightly disturbed look on his face. "That's my sister."

Dean blanched. Immediately after, he began hysterically laughing.

"Stop laughing."

"No!" Dean continued laughing. He started to calm down, tears in his eyes as he held the knot in his towel. "The reason why I'm laughing so hard is because I actually imagined you with a girl."

Castiel was the one to knit his eyebrows together now. "What are you trying to imply?"

"It's just," Dean paused, looking away from Cas, still smiling, "you seem like one of those purity ring guys, you know?"

Running a slightly exasperated hand through his hair, Castiel sighed deeply. "You really don't know that much about me. But, for your information," Cas paused and held his hand out to Dean, revealing tan and slim fingers. On the third finger, though, held a thin silver band.

Dean's mouth formed an O as he starred at his friend in shock. "You're fucking around with me right now, aren't you?" he asked, slapping his hand on his back. Castiel sighed and crossed his arms.

"Of course not. Clearly—"

At this point, Dean dropped his towel. His member fell out, looking glorious, as Cas' devious personality pointed out. He had to try hard not to gape. Dean pulled on some black briefs and then a pair of black Nike Combat shorts and then a pair of gray shorts.

"Ready to go, starey?" he slammed his locker shut after pulling out his backpack.

Castiel blanked. Dean's dick.

x**X**x

"I don't want to bring this up at a weird time, but, you did promise me that you would tell me a little bit more about yourself, _Abstinence_," Dean said, in the middle of his fifty bench presses. He had discarded his shirt long ago, and a steady sweat was starting in his already damp hair.

Castiel was his spotter, so he couldn't really do much else than really just watch Dean. Uh, let's just say it wasn't the worst job for Castiel in the whole world. "Tell you stuff about me?" Cas replied with ridicule. "What, so that you can make up more names for me?" he asked stubbornly.

Dean chuckled and peeked up at him. From this angle, Dean noticed how tall Cas really was. Though he didn't like to acknowledge it, Cas was fairly tall—nearly 6'1. "What is this I'm hearing—!? You don't like the name _Abstinence_? I thought that it was your life choice." Castiel glared daggers at Dean's face. "Come on, I think it's cute."

He glared at the sweating man. "No. I didn't choose this _lifestyle_ for myself." He crossed his arms and took a step back. "Gabriel… Gabriel told me it made me look more unattainable."

Dean paused and started laughing. He ended up having to set the bar down as he began chortling uncontrollably. Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed, a light crimson hued blush forming over his cheeks.

"That's the upside to it. Unfortunately, it is real," he said, looking down at it and fingering it. Dean's eyebrows shot up and he looked over into Cas' eyes.

"You mean you're for real a virgin?" he asked/demanded. Castiel felt taken aback. Had he said too much? That was a mistake, wasn't it, to tell Dean Winchester— chick magnet extraordinaire—that he was a virgin. "Whoa, a virgin in _college_? Those are like rare around here; that makes you like some kind of limited edition_!_"

Cas glared cruelly at the sitting man. "It's my brother. Michael. He makes me wear it. It's all a part of 'Being a Better Human Being' phase thing he's been going through since I turned ten. I've… I've never even gotten to second base before," Cas said with a sad huff. Dean had to cover his mouth to suppress a snort. Castiel stood there, unspeaking, and kicked Dean in his shin.

After moaning in pain, apparently Dean decided he was done with his lifting. Which meant… It was now Castiel's turn. As Dean got off, Castiel had to take a couple pounds off, although he was still lifting almost twice his weight.

"Sooo…" Dean began, "why don't you just take it off and have sex? Unless…" Dean looked slyly at Castiel. "You're using it as an excuse because you have absolutely no game…

"Or you have the smallest member known in history," Dean concluded, looking down at him with a smug grin.

From the bench, Castiel couldn't stop the grin from breaking across his face. "You got me, Mr. One-Inch," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey! I have a Monster Dick and you and I both know it," Dean said, jabbing a finger at Cas.

This caused Castiel to cock a brow. "I have never seen your male genitalia, nor will I ever decide I want to."

Dean looked at Castiel for a long time. "Want to tell the truth?"

Castiel paused with the bar in the air. He smiled, pushing his lips to the side and looked over at Dean, setting it down. There was a tremendous amount of sweat on his brow as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and wiped his face with it. He tossed it to the floor and looked up at Dean.

"Not to sound homophobic or anything, but you're sounding really gay right now and I'm not sure how I feel about this conversation."

Dean stood there stunned as Cas got up and looked at him a long time while he walked over to a new machine. He professionally gripped a tall bar and swung himself around it limberly so that his legs were now hanging from it and he was hanging upside down.

Slowly, Cas began to go up and down, doing numerous hanging up side down crunches. Dean gulped; he watched his lean and toned chest as he moved. He couldn't move even if he tried.

Nevertheless, Dean played it off completely natural. He wasn't known as a witty sarcastic fuck for nothing. "I think everyone is a little gay, don't you?"

Castiel didn't say anything at first, but then shrugged—or did what looked like a shrug from his angle. "That's up for debate."

"Whatever," Dean mumbled, feeling a little stupid. He didn't want to blush, but he couldn't help his face feeling like it was on fire. As Castiel was coming down from a crunch, Dean slapped his black haired head. It must've shocked Cas because he began to shake. "Stop showing off."

Castiel climbed down from the bar and stood red faced next to Dean. "How about some sparring next?" he demanded. "I'd love to see you begging for mercy," Cas glared.

This elicited an excited chuckle from Dean. "Not so sure that would be a good idea—you might get aroused," he said teasingly. Cas' face couldn't seem to get any redder. "And how would that make me feel? When I'm trying to go in for the pin and your painfully hard erection is pressing into my stomach?"

It was now becoming a task to continue a steady breathing tune, Castiel realized. His breathing had become erratic. Dean was beginning to turn him on and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Dean cocked both brows. "What? Sorry, am I being a little too gay for you?" he asked, sitting down on a mat. Dean began working on his pull-ups while Castiel stood there for a couple more minutes. He didn't know what to say, especially how this little man-crush he had formed for Dean over this past week had become so real. For instance, here he was, sitting next to said man. Castiel wanted to do so much more than work out. And believe it when he means '_so much more'_.

On the ground, Dean was working hard on his cardio. He looked lost in his working out, as he didn't notice Castiel staring at him. He refused to label what he was doing as 'checking him out', although it blatantly was.

Castiel was caught off guard as he noticed that all of a sudden, the room felt like it had just dropped a couple degrees. He rubbed his arms and as he did so, he began to notice the goose bumps rising on them.

He furrowed his brow, "What the—" and looked up from his cold shoulders.

It was like a sudden revelation. There she was.

In complete surprise, Cas' eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he screamed. This caused a chain reaction; Dean on the floor over there then jumped at hearing such a shockingly loud (and strangely girlish) noise and then screamed himself.

"Son of a bitch!"

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew the consequence of last time—she had disappeared… Which had led him to his next question—

What the actual fuck?

"Goddamn it, Cas! What the hell was that for?" Dean demanded. Their little commotion had gained the attention of the whole gym, which was not many people. It was a ripe Thursday afternoon. Most of the polo team must have decided to take today off to do homework or more importantly just prepare for their Friday.

"Dean, shut up right now." Cas had not removed his eyes from her, and he momentarily wondered if Dean could see her. Or rather, could anyone else see her?

She was right there, for God's sake! Standing against the wall, looking directly at his feet. She looked unpleasant enough, that one scratched out eye socket and another angry bloodshot red looking eye. She remained the same virtually; that old uniform with the schools' logo over her left breast, an A over a U with angelic like wings on either side of the letters.

Dean was talking but Castiel was not listening. Cas wasn't even thinking straight. Who _was_ she? And why was she here?

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at Castiel. Her glare intensified.

"Who are you talking to—"

"Do you need any help?" Castiel didn't have a problem cutting off Dean. "E—excuse me?"

She opened her mouth to speak and what happened next came all too quickly.

"Don't."

It was as if she had just spoken to him, although he didn't hear it… More like he didn't hear it with his ears. He heard her raspy, and more or less dead-like voice in his head.

In his head…

Dean clapped a hand on Cas' shoulders and he jumped involuntarily. He had looked away. Dammit. Dean's brows were knitted together in confusion. He looked more worried than questioning.

"You good?"

Was this all in his head?

"I'm…" Cas began, looking to where she just had been. "I'm fine."

"Alright Sleepypants, let's get you back to the room. You're going to go take a nap."

"You're fucking right I am," Castiel spoke monotonously, and Dean was caught off guard. He gazed at him unwaveringly. "W…hy are you looking at me like that?"

"You just swore!" Dean was in shock.

Cas looked at him pointedly. "So? What, I'm not aloud to curse now?" he asked, adding just the right amount of sass.

"It's just," Dean said, as if groping for the right words, "it was so adorable!" he said, pouting with his lower lip. In fact, Dean felt like the proud parent of a child who just spoke their first word.

Could this room get any hotter? Cas needed fewer clothes now. He picked up his bag and shrugged off Dean's condescending arm and stalked off towards the exit.

He missed the warmth of Dean's arm.

* * *

_okay okay! sorry for the late post, i meant to post earlier this weekend but distractions occur i guess. anyway, review | favourite | alert me!_

_ I'd love to make som spn ff friends on here, by the way! i'm new to the scene and i'd love someone to converse with and just get all of my pent up destiel emotions out!_


	7. Shower Invader!

_I would love to dedicate this chapter to the cute reviewers who told me they would be my SPN buddies! It's funny, the girl I work with just told me today she's a diehard SPN fan. what a small world uh._

* * *

Dean pulled the curtain back and walked out of the tiled shower only to find Gabriel standing there in there with him in bathroom looking at himself in the slightly clouded with steam mirror. He had wiped a section off so that he could look at himself and when he noticed Dean in the background, he whipped around to look at the squeamish looking boy. He felt around for a towel, but unfortunately, he had left it in his room that was down the hall from the bathroom. He held his hands over his crotch to shield himself uncomfortably as he waited for Gabriel to say something or, hopefully, just leave.

"Dean-O! My booy! What's up?"

Dean made a 'Are you fucking kidding me right now?' face, and like his younger brother Castiel, Gabriel didn't seem to pick up on social cues as well of the greater portion of the population.

Finally when Dean realized that he was dead serious, he responded, nothing short of his typical Winchester sarcasm. "Nothing, nothing's up." _Not without Cas around,_ Dean thought naughtily. He automatically blushed ten fold at the thought.

There was a pause and it grew quiet. Gabe turned around and looked at himself again in the mirror. Finally, Dean realized the man was shaving. Well, that made sense.

"Um, could you fucking knock?"

Gabriel whipped back around and looked confused. "My bad, man. Just that Castiel hates it when I shave in the sink and—"

"You shave in the sink?" he meant the common room sink, didn't he?

"Yeah, well, he thinks I'm an embarrassment to human nature, but that kid!" he slapped the air. "He's a work of art himself. Did you know that when we were younger, he used to think that in order to have sex with anyone, you had to first practice with your parent? In our case, we didn't exactly have any parents, so he thought he was doomed to never have any children, and I was like—"

"You're really much," Dean said and finally just decided to make an exit. Had they not been both in the bathroom and if for some reason Dean didn't feel awkward when standing absolutely stark naked talking to another man—not in this point in time what with Castiel in his life now at least—Dean wouldn't be able to resist standing there and laughing his ass off with Gabe about Castiel. Sure, it was a little fucked up to laugh at him about childish thoughts or memories, but sue him. At any rate, more knowledge about Castiel was important to Dean.

Although they had spent almost an entire afternoon together at polo and then in the gym, Dean still felt as if the two boys were still strangers. And honestly? Dean was _eager_ to learn more about Cas. If not, dying.

He pushed open the slightly ajar door and walked through, a cloud of steam escaping with him. It was swell, until he was only to slam his steaming and wet chest against an unsuspecting Castiel. The door slammed shut behind him, and in the collision, Castiel was sent back, almost hitting his head on the wall behind him before Dean shot his arm out and caught the flailing boy and bringing him back to him.

This in turn resulted with a steamy (and naked, for the record) Dean with a blushing like mad Castiel flush against each other. Dean was like a head taller than the other boy, but it didn't matter, because the two were so close to each other right now that nothing mattered. Not the party in a couple hours, not the fact that Castiel's older and unsuspecting brother was in the room directly behind them. Nothing.

It was just Cas and Dean's world that they were in at the moment. And for the next moment, and the next one after that. They both felt star struck, and internally secretly wondered if the other felt the same.

And it's not like this moment was fleeting. Dean parted his lips as he breathed in the beginning to be familiar smell of Cas. It was hard to explain, but it wasn't like the Axe that Dean personally used, but more like the refreshing scent of Old Spice. It was sexy and attracting.

Dean felt his hands on Cas' hips snake around his waist and pull him in closer, although it didn't exactly register in his brain what the fuck was going on with his body right now. In return, Castiel slid his hands that were residing on Dean's bare chest up so that they were now resting on his pecs. All Dean wanted was to lean in and close that excruciatingly small space between them and just touch; just _brush_ his lips to the other boy's.

Dean found himself stuck in some sort of quicksand—or rather, the complex vortex of Castiel's eyes. They were shockingly electric blue. They were gorgeous—don't get him wrong—they were just so surprisingly innocent looking. In fact, so—he wasn't sure he was gripping for the right words here, but—_human._ His own emerald orbs felt sucked into them as if they were some sort of black hole.

He felt like if he made any other move or sound at the point then the whole thing would shatter, as if they were waking up out of some crazy life-like dream and awkwardly walk away from each other and pretend for the rest of eternity like this encounter had never even happened.

So, to make matters worse, Dean decided to go for it.

He leaned in, doing just as he had imagined, and brushed his moist lips up to Cas' hardly chapped but supremely soft lips. It was like an orgasm in it's self, the feel of Castiel's lips to his. It was amazing, and as soon as Dean got the feel, he wanted more. His gluttonous desires made him press forward and apply his lips to Castiel's in a harder, although still chaste sort of kiss.

And that's all it was, a simple kiss.

That was all he got, but by no means nowhere near as much as Dean wanted. Needed. _Craved_.

The two were broken apart by whistling—Gabriel. And then they were reminded that they were still extant. And the whistling was growing nearer and nearer. Their warm haze had evaporated. In other words, reality struck.

They scrambled apart, racing down the hall and ducking into each of their respective rooms. Dean slammed his door behind him and a second later heard Gabriel call his name out in confusion. He didn't have it in him to respond, or even stop to speak, not to mention think. All he could do was lean against the back of the door and breath heavily as if he had just ran two miles in under eight minutes.

After another minute and Dean still wasn't responsive, he heard Gabriel's feet padding down the hall to his own room, and then the sound of his door closing behind him.

Shit, that was close. Hang on… He furrowed his brows. Did what just thought happened actually happen? What—what had he been thinking!? He weaved his fingers into his hair and moaned. What had he done? And why had Castiel reciprocated? Why was his heart beating so fucking crazily right now? Was this a symptom of a heart attack?! Or was that cardiac arrest…?

Back to the fucking current time, Dean walked over to his bed and took a seat. A second later, he got up and threw his hands into his hair again. He wanted to scream.

"Fuck!" he spoke angrily in a loud whisper.

What _had_ he done?

x**X**x

Castiel didn't know what to wear. His head was still blank from that mind blowing sort-of-kiss that he had shared with none other than _the_ Dean Winchester, AKA Sex God and Master of Attracting Women. Key word: _Women_.

He was suddenly reminded of Dean's face throughout the whole ordeal… Rather experience. There was a permanent glaze of lust and hunger in his eyes that although Castiel was fully clothed, had felt like he was the naked one in that. His lips parted, eyes misty, freckles more prominent than Cas had ever noticed. He was turned on. And really, it surprisingly hadn't been terrible. Well, Castiel hadn't overly enjoyed it, like it wasn't _that_ great.

Who the fuck was he kidding?

Castiel had been obsessing over the kiss for over an hour. He hadn't left his room in fear that he would run into Dean again and have and awkward conversation where he would apologize and wish that Castiel wouldn't ever breath a word of this to anyone ever.

Dean looked so sexy the entire time. He looked like some sort of exotic Italian model that had only the intent to turn Cas' life upside down and take him for the ride of his lifetime. And, seriously, Castiel felt ready. Excited, even. That body of his was absolutely divine. Toned muscles in the perfectly exact place, scars tauntingly placed down his arms and ribs, a happy trail of hair starting from his navel to his lower regions… If there was one thing that Castiel was regretful for, it was not getting a good look at his junk—that, and not having half a mind to cop a feel.

He was still trapped in that astonished bliss that he couldn't seem to shake.

"Knock, knock!" And without any further sort of warning, Gabriel had pushed open his door and entered freely. "Hey! What's up, banana hammock?"

Castiel glanced down at his thin pair of sliver briefs. Shockingly, he did in fact have a sort of half boner. He threw his hands down over his crotch, in the process only hurting himself. Goddamn you, Dean! Just the thought of him… It pissed Castiel off that he had that affect on him. "What the fuck, Gabe! You can't just announce that you're coming in!"

"Why, of course I can; that's what I just did after all," he said, chuckling to himself. God, Castiel thought, this fucker thinks he's hilarious.

Castiel pulled on a pair of slim fitting dark washed jeans that were beginning to fade due to the often usage. They were in fact his favourite pair of jeans—why?—they made his ass look like a million bucks.

They just happened to be conveniently on the floor.

"What's the problem?" he took a step back in teasing confusion. "Why so jumpy? I was just coming in to let you know that Dean and I are ready to go, so as soon as your preppy little butt will be done dressing thy self, would you come out of your cave so that we can go?" Shit, did he have to bring up Dean? He didn't know, Castiel reminded himself. "You know how far Jake lives; we can't just all take separate cars. Besides, Dean offered to take us in his baby."

Gabe raised a brow.

"Did I miss something?"

_Uh, me almost fucking your buddy Dean out there in the hallway? Hm, I'd say no_, Cas thought internally.

"No. Nothing. Never." Castiel's breath was choppy and he felt his heart beating half a mile a second. The thoughts of him taking Dean from behind infiltrated his mind and he was soon feeling himself awaken once again and he had to turn around so that Gabe couldn't see and make fun of him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm in the process of getting dressed, Brother Dear," he said, pretending to pick up a shirt and look interested in it.

"Whatever," he said from the doorway and swiftly exited, closing the tall thing behind him. "Just hurry up!" he called from down the hall.

Castiel found his chest heaving in and out. He decided on soft lavender button up shirt that showed exactly how toned he was underneath. His hair, like usual, was in a casual disarray, nothing short of unruly. But that was to be expected. He slid on a black G Shock watch and then lastly his black stylish combat boots.

He was absolutely enraged how just a little tiny kiss from earlier had made his body break out of order and imagine extremely explicit images of the ultra naughty and gorgeous Dean below him, riding his cock like second nature…

"Aaah!" he cried out. His hand enclosed over his length and he began pumping. Soon enough later, he couldn't stop. He was going so fast that he was beginning to see stars. And man, was it glorious. Listening to himself moan was arousing to say in the least. Although in his mind, it wasn't just him moaning, but the two of them in unison, both working hard to achieve each other's orgasm.

And then, all too quickly it seemed, he had come. He had hit home and boy had he! Long sheets of cum had seeped out of him and landed on his hardwood floor.

"Shit!" he said in a low shout. He dropped to his knees and pulled a couple tissues from his desk and began to wipe it all up. "Lucky me," he thought out loud.

After cleaning up, he left his room. Fortunately, there was no one around to be found. He decided to check the commons.

x**X**x

"The man of the hour!" Gabriel called, and Raphael laughed at his little joke. Castiel entered the large and extravagant room and looked around at the people who occupied it. There wasn't many, the party was due to start in a little less than an hour, and they had a lot of road to cover. But really it was only Rafa and his new girl Ruby, Jo and Ash, Crowley gazing hungrily at an unsuspecting Anna, and then Gabriel and Dean.

And holy hell, Cas was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Was he doing this to him on purpose!?

Dean had on a pair of slim brown khakis and a simple green tee with red words that Cas couldn't decipher. Over that he wore a jacket and leather jacket combo that honestly nobody could rock _but_ Dean Winchester. He wore classic black high top Vans to complete his boyish and mischievous look.

His hair was styled in a way that was simple though disobedient. It was off his forehead and then to the side, showing how the sides of his head had been shaved lightly, leaving the top of his head with the lot of his hair.

"Hey Spaceboy," Dean said, waving his head in front of my face. "We gotta go, so any time you're ready—"

"I _am_ ready," Cas replied heatedly with intensity in his words that he hadn't meant to use. Nevertheless use on Dean.

Dean seemed taken aback and, in fact, took an actual step back. Something flashed in his eyes and he couldn't determine it. His face flushed and he cast his eyes down to the floor and swiftly turned around.

"Let's get a move on then," Gabe commented, and the few people that were residing in that room moved to leave to exit the entire building to the main car park.

Rafael had his own car and he was responsible for transporting Ruby, Jo, and Ash. Anna was going to drive herself and Crowley in a separate car, one that Michael had bought for her for her eighteenth birthday. Nobody really made a comment about them and then were the first to pull out and leave. It was then decided that Dean would take the two brothers in his baby.

"She's a '67 Chevrolet Impala, very precious. If either of you touches her the wrong way; scratch that—_look_ at her the wrong way, you're out and you're walking home," Dean spoke very seriously about his car. "So don't take your fucking chances."

Gabriel chuckled. "Alright. I call the back! I'm going to take a power nap so that I can stay up aaall night long!" he cried and threw the back seat door open and slid in. Dean didn't exactly agree with what he just did, but nevertheless didn't say anything. He hadn't been too rough with her after all.

He laid down in the back, taking up the whole space, and Castiel almost had a thought to ask him to scoot over a little so that he could share the back with him. Otherwise…

"I guess you can just take shotgun with me then, Cas," Dean said nonchalantly. He wrenched his side of the door open and slipped in. Castiel did the same on his side, although got in a lot more gingerly.

There were no words as Dean drove them. Cas knew the way to his house like the back of his hand, so besides him directing him every so often, there was no specific speaking to one another, not counting the forced small talk.

Dean tried to turn the music on so that the ride would go a lot smoother, but Gabriel piped up from the back and screeched until it was off and then he would slip back into a slumber.

After twenty minutes into the ride, shit was starting to get tense.

Castiel gulped. Dean had his eyes concentrated on the road, and Cas suddenly felt envious of him. He had something he _had _to look at. Otherwise, Castiel was staring awkwardly out the door and felt like a rude schmuck in doing so.

He sighed.

"Why so glum, pumpkin?" Dean asked sarcastically, though there was no sign of anything on his face. Nevertheless, Cas bushed anyway.

"I'm not glum," he said in a prudent voice.

"You don't exactly seem ready to attend a party, and from my high expectations, you're very unprepared."

"I'm fine, just…" lonely? Horny? Exhausted? "Fine. I'm just not in my zone right now, I guess," he concluded, yet again stuffing his feelings into the deep, dark depths of his head.

"Oh really; a zone? Well, I must ask, is there anything I can do to help you out there?" he asked, a teasing smile spreading over his lips.

"Unfortunately, you're absolutely useless," Cas sighed.

This made Dean chuckle. Maybe because he thought that Castiel was trying to be funny. Or, maybe because it was just so funny how _wrong_ he could be.

Dean was close to making a smart whip, but Cas cut him off and told him to exit the freeway. That shut him up. There was no more talking between the two until they arrived at Jake Talley's large, manor-style house. Dean supposed he should've been expecting this; he went to a rich school after all.

Already, there were lights up, cute little light bulbs on a black string that was up all around the house and led to the side door to the back yard that had laughter and loud music already bustling from it.

Slamming his hand on the horn as loud as he could, Dean turned around and watched at exactly the perfect time for Gabe to jump nearly three feet in the back of his suede leather interior of his Impala. He gripped onto the back of Dean's chair as hard as he could and kicked one of the doors.

"Hey!" Dean cried.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Gabriel demanded, his eyes crazy, reminding Dean of an enraged cat.

"Sorry, Cas was giving me a really good hand job and I slammed on the horn," Dean apologized. "My bad, man."

Gabriel looked over the seat to Dean's crotch and noticed that his dick was in fact tucked into his pants and there was no Castiel in sight. The two of them burst out laughing.

"That's not very funny, Dean," a grumpy looking Castiel spoke from outside of the car. He had his arms crossed over himself, as it was a chilling autumn night and the poor boy had forgotten to grab a jacket.

"I thought it was funny, for the record," Gabriel said, calming down now and getting out of the back, slamming the door behind him and earning a heavy glare from the taller man.

"Come on," Dean said, looking a little stressed for some reason. Castiel cocked his head to the side a little bit childishly and Dean couldn't help that sort of half smile that warmed his face. He placed a hand on Cas' shoulder as a simple gesture, but then looking into those electric blue eyes once again, he strangely was reminded of their earlier event today.

Suddenly, that had felt like it was burning up.

He recoiled it quickly, and it's not like Castiel didn't just imagine that happening. He felt a little bit of sting, and walked away.

Gabe stood there behind Dean and the walking away Castiel, a funny look on his face.

He gave Dean another weird look before slightly shrugging his shoulders and slinging an arm around the taller boy's neck and the two set off for the cute (and definitely expensive) house.

"You're going to love this school even more after this is all over," Gabe said, an excited grin gracing his lips as he glanced up at Dean. "Honestly, Jake's parties are the _best_!"

All Dean could wonder was if Castiel would talk to him later.

* * *

_so? review? i would like that. I posted Dean's and Cas' outfits onto Polyvore. **LINK ON PROFILE!**_

_expect more this weekend! get excited because i am x)_

_**A/N: **Does anyone know somewhere that i can watch the S0805 of SPN through the current ep? because i feel really behind and all the LARP episode gifs are on tumblr teasing me because my mom wouldn't let me stay up and watch it last night :/_


	8. SCREAM!

"Right this way, Winchester."

Jake Talley had personally taken it upon himself to take Dean around the place and introduce him to most of the boy's swimming and diving team.

The two entered the kitchen together and there were yet even more people inside the house. A couple of the faces he had seen around school, and some he had no clue existed. Jake pulled a bottle of Skyy Vanilla vodka and poured him some shots. There was a ring at the door and some shouts ensued.

Quickly before checking out who it was there, Dean took all five shots and then turned around, only to nearly run into some girl.

He put his hands on her arms and she steadied herself by placing her hands on Dean's chest. The two met eyes and stared at each other for a second.

Fuck me, he thought, she was fucking gorgeous.

She was tall with dirty blond hair and large brown eyes. She had a beautiful smile and the longer he looked at her, the sultrier her eyes became.

"Hi there," she said with a voice like a British purr. "I'm Bela Talbot," she continued, not blinking.

"Whoa," was all Dean could manage out. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell if my brain is trying to deceive me or if you're actually hot when I'm not drunk."

Bela's interest seemed to go out like a light and she slapped her hand on his thick shoulder and sauntered off, calling out insults behind her back as she headed straight for the backyard.

Dean made an ugly face. "Well, fuck you too!" he called after her. Shit, he knew he shouldn't have pre-gamed… Dean wasn't exactly a lightweight, but no, he was definitely a lightweight. Why did he do this to himself?

He turned around just as Jake walked into the kitchen with a girl on his arm. She was laughing at something and let go of his hand when she met eyes with Dean. Well holy hell, where did all these hotties come from?

"Dean," Jake began, "this is Ruby Cassidy," he said, and Ruby looked at him once again. Goddamn it, she put Bela to shame!

She was just as tall, if not taller, with an intricate lace designed stockings and a very short midnight blue skirt. Her shirt, or lack there of, was a tan mesh that was see-through so Dean got front row to black pushup bra supporting a pair of C's.

"Nice to meet you, Dean, I've heard a lot about you," she said in a seductive voice.

He was interested. Pursing his lips, Dean asked, "Do you go to Angelus?" finding it a little hard to make sounds.

She cocked a very arched brow. "I'm the girls' captain of the swim team," she said like it was the most obvious fact in the world. Dean blinked and just smiled.

"Cool, I like wet girls." Ruby looked at him in horror and Jake looked like he was having a hard time keeping a cap on his laughter.

A couple guys on his polo team called him and Gabe walked in, and grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Honor to meet you, Rubes!" he called before he was completely outside.

The backyard was like straight out of a home magazine. There was a large blue and pristine looking pool and a whole outdoor kitchen with a canopy. Then there was the grassy area that looked over ages of rolling hills. It was really truly a great sight.

"—Dean!"

Dean turned around to see almost his entire team looking at him with confusion.

He met eyes with Cas who was standing next to a tall though heavy-set girl. Jake had introduced her to Dean earlier as Meg Masters, from school. She was blushing, and though Castiel wasn't looking at her, she was definitely looking at him. Cas on the other hand was gazing over at Dean; a confused though interested intent in his eyes.

Castiel's lips moved, but he couldn't exactly hear what he was saying because a loud cheer rang out from all the surrounding people.

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait what?" Dean turned around to see nearly everyone he just was talking to looking at him expectantly. "Hang on, start over."

"Castiel wants a rematch!" Ruby, the dark haired girl that was dating Raphael now, said excitedly which was very much unlike her.

"_Huh_? A rematch for what?"

More hoots and hollers rang out and Dean turned around only to see a very seductively stripping Cas. And holy shit, he was looking straight at Dean. He tossed off his unbuttoned shirt and dropped it beside him and then continued to kick off his expensive looking boots. Not dropping his hot gaze, Castiel proceeded to unbuckle his belt and then slowly slid his jeans down his long, hairless and creamy looking legs. Legs that Dean hadn't noticed the significance of until just now. He took off his socks and that was it. The most naked Dean had ever seen him.

And those briefs looked _so damn _tight.

"A rematch?" Dean finally understood. He remembered his inauguration night where he had had to swim against Brady, Adam, and Cas. He had beaten the first two with ease, but Castiel was a different story. He had to strive for those couple inches that allowed him to win the race. And he had seriously been, for once in a very long time, proud of himself. "What, he didn't get enough the first time?" he spoke snidely.

Some of the girls around him giggled nervously, but unknown to Dean, this was like the calm before a storm. It would soon get ugly when it was just the two boys in the pool.

"Anyone else care to join the race?" Jake asked the team behind him and even some girls from the swim team.

Dean had been drinking, so his judgment was a little bit looser. He thought he could win. In fact, he was confident he would win. But when he got into the tepid water, his brain was beginning to rethink this entire idea. Well, was this going to work?

If he did loose to Cas, how would it be like back at the dorm?

"Winner gets to chose punishment for the loser!"

"Shit," Dean cursed before dunking his head. Cas dove gracefully into the water and emerged, shaking his now wet lump of black hair. He looked over at Dean pointedly, though said nothing.

The two boys got ready and on their marks. And they were off when someone played a siren noise from their phone.

x**X**x

Castiel got out of the pool, sopping wet. He straightened his back and looked down at a hoarse looking Dean who remained in the water, his arms crossed over the cement side.

The race had been close. Really close—excruciatingly close. But in the end, there had to be one winner, and that half of a quarter of a second lead had gotten Castiel there.

"Winner!" People surrounded him then and he was engulfed with people so that he could no longer see Dean.

Everyone handed him cups, and even some started pouring it on his chest and in his hair. He took a couple sips from one of each cup, and then swallowing heavily. Goddamn, it was disgusting. He didn't really care at the moment though; he had gotten revenge on Dean, and that was all that mattered now.

Dean slid out of the pool and some went over to him, consoling him and showing him their undivided support. They looked at each other as they were toweling off and putting their clothes back on over their sopping boxers.

There were many things being said all at once suddenly, but one word that stuck out the most was the most ominous, "…Punishment!"

Pulling his shirt over his head and into its place, Dean glared over at the owner of that voice.

Castiel played it off, however—much to Dean's luck—and shrugged. "I'll have to think of it later," he said huskily, meeting eyes with Dean's bloodshot emerald ones.

The amount of people slowly lessened and Dean and Cas shot each other a look before they followed some of the people inside.

The music was loud. Way loud.

And then there was Ruby. She stood across the room with a red cup in her hands and a couple girls that looked almost exactly alike with their too-shot skirts and oddly cut shirts. Ruby looked over at the perfect time and began to eye Dean in a strangely animalistic way, the want and need for him blatantly there.

She said something to her friends before she made her way over to the two boys, although in more of Dean's direction until she was right up to him, but then surprisingly turned to the boy standing next to him—Castiel.

"Hey," she said, that toying and seductive smile on her lips. Cas blushed as she slid her hand in his and pulled him away from Dean's side and brought him over to where the loud music and lights were, and not to mention the hoards of people.

Dean took a step forward; he didn't want to loose sight of either of them. He had to admit, Ruby had spiked his interest. But with Cas, it was harder. Mainly because there was _absolutely_—and Dean was certain of that—something there.

She went in front of him and began gyrating her ass onto his legs, and surprisingly, he complied. His hands went to her waist and ground his waist into her backside. She smiled and turned her head so that she could look at him, looking over enthusiastic. Her skirt began to ride up and Dean dismally noticed the look in Castiel's eyes that he had seen in his own many times before; lust.

Lust!? He was grinding himself to this girl he's never even spoken to before and he's already got a sex drive for her? How could he just do that? How could he just do that to him?

Dean stood there, as if rooted to the spot, feeling mighty conflicted. What realization had he just come to? Did he just admit to himself that…?

He looked up to meet eyes exactly with Castiel. Ruby looked like she was enjoying herself where she was, although she shot Dean sidelong glances every once in a while.

Bela walked over to him and made her way into Dean's arms and began rubbing herself to him. What the fuck was it with girls and rubbing their bodies?

Dean looked at her and they made a steady eye contact quickly before he dropped his hands from her waist and muttered a, "I'll be back later," and slipped out of the scene.

Castiel had seen that entire encounter, noting the dismal and slightly embarrassed look on Bela's face as she just essentially got shot down by the womanizer Winchester.

He must just be upset because he lost, Castiel thought internally, not losing a beat and still dancing, or whatever it was he really was doing with Ruby. He put a comforting hand on her back and she stood up and looked at him. Giving her a soft smile, killing her with his kindness, he stepped away from her with a half promise of returning later and ditching her.

By now there are little to no people in the back yard. If there are, they're chilling in the hot tub, or on each other making out—simple as that. Castiel automatically spots Dean leaning on the fence that over looks the vast land outside of Jake's property. He looks peaceful, Castiel notices, and suddenly doesn't want to disturb him.

But, he realizes, nearly speaking aloud, he needs to confront Dean. The way he was acting, especially around Cas—was it because he lost the race? Or was it because they had actually kissed earlier? Or did Dean just genuinely not like him anymore—had he recognized that he had made a mistake in kissing him?

Was he over thinking this?

"Cas."

Castiel snapped out of it.

Dean sighed. "You've been standing behind me for like three minutes." He looked at him weirdly. "What is it?"

"Maybe you're mad at me?" he asked, the reluctance to speak already clairvoyant in his raspy voice.

Dean furrowed his brows and turned around to face the other man. He crossed his arms and shoots Cas a really stoic face. "Mad? At you?" he chuckled. "Hardly."

He shot off to the next question. "Are you jealous of me?" Cas just said it. Oh god. He sounds like an asshole—why had he phrased it like that? He made it sound like he _should _be jealous of him or something.

"Jealous?" he cocked a brow and looked at him like he was a madman.

"I mean—I won the race and all, and you seemed pretty down just now, so I was wondering—err—"

"Look, I don't _need_ to explain myself to you."

His words were like ice. Castiel didn't know what to do or say, so he froze up and did nothing. Dean had gone too far.

Dean noticed this obvious tension in the air and huffed once again. "My bad, Cas, I didn't mean to be like that."

His words were met with Castiel's death glare. "You look. I didn't need to come out here; I thought I would see how you were doing but I guess that this was all one big mistake."

Dean cocked both brows. "If you see it that way, then I'm not going to stop you," he huffed.

"Fine."

"_Fine_," Dean pressed a little harder into his words.

"I'm going to leave now."

"Do it."

"I will."

"I'm fucking waiting."

Castiel stood there a second longer before he forcefully made a 180 turn and started off towards the party, thinking of nothing better than to return to Ruby—if she was still there even—and not begin to feel so depressed about everything right now (not that he was or anything), but then the better part of his brain had made him stop abruptly and stomp back to Dean.

"No!" he shouted in the taller mans face, stopping barely an inch before him. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction!"

"Then don't give it to me!" he hollered in response. "I don't give a shit!" Dean argued.

"Why do you have to make things all about yourself?"

"What the fuck, Cas? You don't even _know_ me."

"I think I know you pretty well, Dean. Abandoned as a child with a little brother. Grew up in a too-small house. Got in lots of fights in school. You're nothing more than a problem child—"

"You're the fucking one with a sister complex!"

Dean had never seen Castiel look so serious. His eyes narrowed and his teeth were bared a little as he spoke venomously. "You fucking ass!"

As much as Dean hated to admit it, he was beginning to get turned on by Castiel's indignant side. He was being unruly, and it was riling the both of them up. As Dean was stuck thinking about how an aggravated Cas was a huge turn on, he hadn't noticed that he didn't respond.

"B—Besides. You're the one who kissed me."

His voice was barely above a whisper. Dean's eyes felt like they were going to bulge out from his head. This was a dirty move—did he really have to fucking bring that up again? He had already given himself hell for doing so earlier. Before they left as he got dressed and even in the car when he tried so hard to keep up the little small talk that they had going.

"And you're the one who didn't move away," Dean countered.

This put a potential pause on Cas' anger. He looked even a little confused for a moment as he tilted his head to the side, a very childish (and fucking adorable in Dean's opinion) move, but Dean tried to ignore it. "So you're admitting to it."

"Admitting—?"

"You just admitted to it," Castiel stated in bewilderment. What had he really been expecting? Pretty much for him to deny the entire occurrence and pretend like he didn't even know who was Castiel anymore.

Strawberry coloured blushes spread like wildfire across Dean's freckled nose and cheeks. "I—I," he stammered.

Castiel continued to have his head tilted to the side a tiny bit.

"I mean, I did—I did do it. There's no denying it."

"You're right." Cas had crossed his arms across his chest. He seemed pretty pleased with himself at the moment.

Dean smiled. And it was a real one, too. He didn't have anything to say. He was just happy that Castiel had accepted him.

He wanted to continue, to say something more. Something blunt—something to make Cas blush. Something to continue this overpowering feeling of success Dean had right now.

They really couldn't kiss out in the open like it was at the moment. There were far too many people around for it to go unnoticed. It was really a shame. Dean was feeling incredibly spontaneous just now, and if he could wish for anything, it would be to grant Castiel the most mind blowing kiss he could muster.

If he did do that, though, there would be no telling in how to control himself afterwards.

There was a loud siren, and then a collective scream from what sounded like loud children.

"FIVE—OH!" was screamed shared by many of the Angelus students as they scurried out of the back of the house. Some jumped the fence that Dean and Castiel were currently leaning on, and others rushed the side door.

"Where did you park?" Cas asked Dean, his voice faltering a little. Dean smirked.

"Two blocks down. It's never smart to park directly in front of the party house," he said, walking over to the fence that divided Jake's house from his neighbors'. It was a lot taller than the other one, but nevertheless, Dean climbed it and held a hand out for Castiel to grab on to. With spectacular amounts of strength, he hoisted the littler man up and the two of them fell into a bush on the other side.

The house was completely dark. The two passed over to the side of the house that had the side door that led to the front and hopped that too, not knowing if there was an alarm system connected to the opening of the door.

However, only a spotlight turned on. They didn't need to stick around to see if it notified anyone.

They ran together down the street at a faster-than-normal pace. Once they got to the car, the two of them slid in and Dean revved the engine. They took off, making a U turn and going the opposite way of the house. They got onto the interstate and were already half way home thanks to Dean's Transporter motive.

As they arrived back at the school, it was nearly two am. They were getting into the parking lot and Cas looked around awkwardly. His eyes met Dean's in the rear view mirror, and he blushed away. He looked back into the mirror, hoping to see his eyes still gazing intently at him, but not to his surprise, they weren't; but another's were.

There was a girl in the back, a broken jaw and a slit in her throat. The blood streaked her yellow hair that was tied off on the side of her head. She stared back blankly into the mirror.

Castiel did the only thing his brain could think of—scream like a bitch.

"Fucking mother of—Fuck!"

Dean was scared shitless.

Castiel had tears in his eyes as he looked for himself in the back of the car. She was still sitting there. He screamed again.

"DEEAN!"

Nearly breaking the doorhandle in the process of getting the fuck out of the car, Castiel tripped on some lifted cement before he slammed the door behind him and was off running.

Dean was bewildered, though didn't move. The car felt cold suddenly, and he had a strange impulse to look behind him.

Nothing.

* * *

_not what you were expecting? im sorry, i know, it's killing me too to not have dean and cas affectionate :/ but they will be soon_

review_? **motivate me**. tell me if you like it so far; more _fluff_ next chapter! hopefully some intimacy coming up soon !_


	9. Cum Dumpster

There was a slight tap at the door and Dean raised his head from his bed. Being a light sleeper had its perks.

At the doorway stood none other than Castiel. He was dressed in a thin Super Dry tee and a pair of slim jeans that were rolled up at his ankles. Surprisingly enough, he had his hair all pulled back with bobby pins revealing his smooth and creamy looking forehead. It was... Cute. His intoxicating blue eyes were trained on Dean's half-awake form, as if taking the resting man in.

Finally, the silence was killing him. "What. Do you. Want. Cas." His voice was raspier than he had ever noticed before. He could hardly even recognize his own voice.

He was doing that thing again where he just stands there and watches him; and honestly it made Dean a little uncomfortable. He had never really liked to be under scrutiny, it made his skin crawl just knowing that it was _Cas_ doing it.

Dean turned his head and looked at the boy standing there.

"Are you awake?"

"Am I supposed to answer that?" He sounded like death. He felt like it, too.

"I'll take that as a yes," he concluded, and took a step into the room. He noticed an article of clothing on the floor and bent over to pick it up. It was a pair of shorts. Castiel turned and tossed it into a little blue hamper by Dean's closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked. "Why are you in my room?"

Castiel looked up from picking up a white tee with some black words across the chest of it. He looked it over and also tossed it into the hamper. "It looked like you needed some help."

Help? "Well as much as I'm sure you're enjoying playing Mommy, I can take care of my room just fine."

Castiel bent over to pick up a pair of socks off the floor, bending his perfectly shaped ass hardly a foot away from Dean's face. He was sure his face had heated up a million degrees and gave away everything he was thinking because when Castiel stood back up and put the clean socks away, he looked at Dean strangely.

"What's the matter?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side in that unexplainably adorable and innocently bird-like motion that he did.

Dean knotted his eyebrows together and shook his head, pretending to stretch in bed. "Nothing. Uh—why are you in here again?" he asked as he moved to sit up.

All too suddenly, Castiel was bending over right in front of him so that their faces were only inches away. He pressed his cool and soft hand to Dean's forehead and held it there for a second, staring at the hand. All the progress that Dean had had trying to rid his blush was all wasted. He was embarrassed and blushing like a little schoolgirl.

"You don't feel hot," he noted, pressing his hand to his own forehead and then taking a step back. When Dean got his breathing back to normal, he shuddered.

"Who said I was sick?" he asked.

"Last night. You didn't look so good and your face was burning up," Cas countered, looking at Dean meticulously. Then the boy's face turned a little awkward and his checks reddened.

"Did something happen?" Dean asked curiously. He furrowed his brows. Why didn't he remember? Oh yeah, besides the fact that he was shit faced beyond recognition.

"No—nothing. If you would get dressed, I would love to take you to breakfast."

Dean moved so fast that he gave himself a headache.

This made Castiel smile. "I'll help you nurse that hangover. Don't worry, I'm good at playing Mommy," he said and added a flirtatious wink before he skipped out of the room, leaving Dean to his thundering thoughts.

To tell the truth, Dean couldn't stop imagining Cas in a tiny nurse's costume. And it was turning him on more than he could explain.

* * *

Castiel pressed his back against Dean's door. Had he slipped up and put his foot in his mouth? He didn't mean to remind Dean of what exactly had happened last night. He hadn't revealed much. But it was enough to get Dean's imagination going—no doubt.

"_Cas! What's wrong?" Dean demanded, squeezing his hands to Cas' biceps. He had run off from Dean's car, screaming like a howler monkey all the way to their dormitory._

_He was shaking. "No—nothing. Err—I don't know," he hiccupped randomly, "how to explain it."_

"_Well at least give it a shot," Dean continued. Castiel could smell the alcohol on his breath and it was no shot in the dark that Dean was completely smashed. "I want to help you, I really do, buddy."_

_Definitely smashed._

_Okay, so Cas was supposed to just come out of the closet about the whole ghost-girl thing? No, that was impossible—stupid if anything. He wanted more than anything (at this point and time) to just be friends, _closer_, to Dean—not scare him away with Castiel's sketchy schizophrenic girls._

"_I—I thought I saw something," he finally said. He shook his head. He didn't feel right about not telling the whole truth. It was weird. The look in Dean's eye made it feel like he was okay with Cas just telling him everything—starting from the strange one-eyed girl from the locker room on Dean's first day a week ago._

"_It was weird; I wasn't in my right frame of mind at the time," Cas concluded, throwing his hands up. Dean still didn't remove his tight grip from Castiel's shoulders. Strangely, the death grip wasn't scaring him as much as it did just a minute ago. It was bizarrely, oh sue him, turning him on._

"_Dean."_

_He was still holding him until finally when Dean had snapped out of whatever daydream he was having, let go of the poor guy and took a step or two back. "Sorry," he apologized. _

_Castiel gazed at Dean's soft and pouty looking lips as he spoke that one tiny word. They were slightly chapped, but who cares. His probably were two; they had both been drinking. Maybe that was the reason why he felt so curiously attracted to the taller man in that second. _

"_Don't be," Cas hardly whispered as he took a step closer and slid his hand into Dean's dirty blond hair. It felt soft in his fingers and he relished in the moment. Dean seemed to have, he couldn't tell for sure but growled hungrily. _

_He didn't really know what he was doing, but Cas' chest moved like a magnet so that it was pressed up against Dean's and then their lips were…_

_Castiel devoured Dean's lips in one touch. He didn't need to stare at them any longer; he _wanted_ them. Craved for them to be against his heated ones. Dean's arms wrapped strongly around Cas' waist, and the two were like white on rice. There was no separation._

_Unexpectedly, Castiel felt himself being roughly thrust against a wall behind him and pinned by Dean's dominating hands. They searched and prodded, dead set against touching every part of Castiel's abdomen. _

_Some rush of adrenaline caused Castiel to have a sudden surge of strength that allowed him to push Dean off of him and so that now Dean was the one thrust against the wall with his arms pinned above his head. Little did Castiel know how much it turned Dean on in his overly drunken state when Cas took control of him; and for some reason, this scared Dean. He was so used to always being the man in control, and for once, he wasn't. And he _liked_ it. What really was fucking going on with him?_

_At the end of the hallway rang a shrill noise. It was the sound of the drop of a pair of keys. Boy boys bumped into each other and then pulled away._

_At this, Castiel jutted out, pressing his lips to Dean's so hard that his tooth went into his own lip on accident. The shorter man felt the strong taste of copper in his mouth. As they broke apart, only a line of spit now connecting their lips, Cas lifted a finger into his lips and swabbed it, pulling it away to see the red coloured substance sticking to his fingers._

"_Shit," he murmured. _

_And as if he hadn't just looked at his blood or anything that Dean would normally be grossed out about, he dove into Castiel's neck and began kissing and licking._

"_There's a teacher here, you need to go," Castiel said in a husky whisper._

_A moment later when Dean had opened the door to the dormitory and was long gone up the stairs by now, an older, taller man walked by and Castiel whipped out his cell phone, making it look like he was aggressively texting someone. He didn't seem to portray it very well; to the man, his face looked more like he was constipated. But the man didn't seem to give it a second thought and carried on. What he was doing walking around at nearly two thirty am on a Friday night, Cas would never know._

* * *

There was an on campus café that Castiel enjoyed going to whenever he was in need of a quick bite. Since it was nearly eleven, there weren't too many people in the store; most people out and about, enjoying their Saturdays to their fullest, although the place definitely wasn't deserted.

The two sat down in two chairs opposite of each other, and to anyone around them, they just looked like two buddies who were going out to get some decent breakfast before a big cram or something similar (since Dean hadn't decided to dress it up any). But truthfully, between the two of them currently was a static charge of sexual tension in the air, both of them feeling if they got too close to the other that they would get painfully zapped.

To both of their surprise, that girl from the party the other night that Castiel had been talking to showed up at their table to take their orders. Cas' mind was blank. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting her name.

She was tall though looked as though she was big boned; she had long dark hair and eyes to match. There wasn't anything exactly striking about the way that she looked although those yoga pants were a little on the small side…

"Hello, what can I get for you?" she asked politely, looking a little wary when she looked at Dean, but brightened up like the sun when she turned to the half-smiling Cas.

_Thank God for nametags,_ he thought internally. "Hi Megan," he read almost robotically. If there was a fiber in Meg that thought that that had sounded a little forced, it was completely forgotten when he shot her a killer smile.

"H—hi, Castiel; I'm surprised you remember me from last night. I—"

"What do you mean last night?" Dean asked, fury growing in his eyes. He glared at her and she recoiled quickly, but only for a second. She caught herself and an almost cynical smile spread on her lips.

"At the party, Dean." She looked unsurprised. "Remember me?" she asked. Dean furrowed his brows, a look of relief on his face, but why? Castiel was confused.

He bit his lower lip in an almost (just almost) irresistible way. Unfortunately (or not), Castiel was not in the mood to cause a scene in front of his favourite café because his roommate was extremely turning him on and he wanted his kisses badly.

"Oh yeah, you the weird chick that was into knives?" he asked, an intimidating smile on his lips, as if to say, '_What the fuck are you going to do about it, Loser?_'

She glared daggers at Dean's face, but other than that, she just gripped her pen tighter.

A little, though soothing, hand touched the hand with the pen in it and she automatically relaxed. She looked down at the other man sitting at the table with a compassionate look on his face.

"Sorry, Megan, he's in a horrid mood. He drank far more than he should have last night. If you could understand…" Castiel drifted off, and Meg couldn't stay mad any longer.

"No problem," she said tensely as she cocked her head to the side and glared once again at Dean. "Let me just go get you a different server. And by the way, Castiel," she paused and smiled flirtatiously at Castiel, "call me Meg."

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked off with a bold attitude to the front of the store. The two watched as she disappeared behind a door and a second later, Charlie popped out. She looked a little shocked to see the two boys, and a little embarrassed.

"Castiel, I told you to never come here in the mornings," she groaned as she approached their table.

"Nonsense. I shall do whatever I want whenever and wherever I want. There is no point and trying—"

To Charlie it all sounded like a lot of blabber, so she did what she normally did around Castiel and blatantly ignored him. "Alright, what can I gettcha, Deandre?" she asked Dean, using his girlish nickname.

"Saturday Special, Charles," he replied, closing his menu. "And a coffee. Black, like my women," he said wolfishly, shooting a wink at a blushing Castiel.

Charlie chuckled. "You're hi-_larious_. And you?" she asked, turning to Castiel.

He sighed and shuddered a little bit. "I'll have the granola yogurt with fruit, please," he said eloquently, handing Charlie his menu. "Thank you."

"On a diet, Cas?" she teased and he formed a smirk, shaking his head.

She smiled at him quickly before rushing off to the kitchen to give the chef the orders. Dean and Cas sat quietly at the table for some time. There wasn't really much to bring up, and last night was out of the question.

"Listen, Cas," Dean began. "I'd like to know exactly what happened last night."

Well.

Wow. Castiel's heart was on a wild rampage. He had to bring up just exactly what Castiel didn't want to talk about, didn't he? Of course. It's Dean fucking Winchester. His heart swelled, and he knew what he had to do, the man might as well hear it from the source—

"Like, when you ran out of my car screaming like that, it honestly scared the shit out of me. I thought there was some kind of serial killer in the back or something," he said, chuckling.

"Oh," Castiel said, breathing a sigh of relief. Thank the lords. Thank the Gods in Heaven. Castiel had misinterpreted what he said. "I just…" he didn't know how to explain without lying. What was he supposed to do? "I just, I just was a little jumpy from the start of the drive… I thought I saw something and seriously, that was all."

Dean nodded. "Alright." He held his hands up. "I wasn't going to press you or anything. Just curious."

The food arrived relatively quickly and the boys went at the food. It was a plate of a large omelet, some bacon and toast, and then a side of fruit. Dean pushed aside his fruit and Castiel began eating it. He honestly wasn't too hungry; he was more or less thirsty for coffee if anything.

Both of their hot drinks came and Castiel began slurping away absentmindedly.

"Sooo… Did you pull me out here for a specific reason? I mean I didn't even get a chance to shower yet. What was the rush?"

Castiel wrinkled his nose. "Yes, you do smell a little as I've noticed," Cas deadpanned. Dean glared at him, and to his surprise, Castiel popped a little smile. Dean was caught off guard, but something dark caught his eye. He saw Meg behind the counter with a pissy looking Ruby (the dark haired girl) and an energetic Charlie. Charlie seemed to be talking to the two girls while Ruby was too bored to listen and Meg was too busy gazing at Castiel to comprehend anything being said.

"Before you answer that," Dean said, and Castiel stopped smiling and dug into his food. "What's the deal with you and that fat girl. She seems interested."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, his mouth still chewing. "Is that so? I didn't notice." He stuffed some more food into his mouth and Dean raised a brow.

"Alright, Asperger boy. But seriously, she's been staring over here for the last five minutes. Since you ate that first fucking strawberry," Dean concluded, crossing his arms, feeling a little unsettled.

The other boy put his fork down and looked across the restaurant to catch Meg looking fixedly at Castiel. She was blushing but her smile was confident, as if she had been waiting for him to finally look over. He smiled with all the food in his mouth and waved.

She giggled over there and winked at him.

"You do realize that she wants to fuck you, right?" Dean asked.

"Maybe _I_ want to fuck her," Cas replied nonchalantly. Something about that just made Dean's skin crawl, and he was angry again.

"Oh really? You're interested in loosing your virginity to a cum dumpster like her? Like, seriously Cas, if she were really any less intelligent, someone would have to water her twice a week."

This made him crack a smile. "That was a little uncalled for, _Deandre_," he teased.

"Is that even a real name?" Dean asked, close to being enraged.

Castiel nodded, chewing something new now. "I've seen that name around here before."

Dean groaned in annoyance. At least he wasn't paying attention to that skank any longer. He paused and just sat there as he brought the coffee cup to his lips. What was he thinking? And why? Shouldn't he be the supportive best friend that was trying to help the poor virgin to lose his virginity? Why was he feeling like it was his life's duty to protect Castiel's virginity?

"Anyway," Castiel began, finishing the rest of his yogurt and fruit. "You asked me something earlier?"

"Yeah. Why are we here?"

This caused Castiel to begin to laugh uncontrollably. It wasn't too loud where as Dean would be forced to tell him to shut up because he was causing a commotion, but it was at a decent level, and he had to admit, the sound wasn't totally ear piercing. It was kind of… Nice.

"So you remember how last night, the deal was whoever won the race would get to chose a punishment for the looser?"

Dean felt uncomfortable.

"Uhm, so it got me thinking this morning." He cocked his head to the side, which Dean had began to notice he seemed to do this a lot. "What can I do that will piss Dean off the most?" The worst part about this statement was that he was completely innocent.

"Are you fucking me right now?"

"Err, no, Dean. We are not engaging in sexual intercourse at the moment."

_At the moment. Fucking Cas, _Dean thought as his cheeks heated up about a million degrees.

"My punishment to you is for you to shave your legs."

"No." That was Dean's immediate response.

"No?" Castiel asked, a cocky smile forming on his lips.

"No. I said no. I'm not going to fucking degrade myself in that way."

This made Castiel laugh again, and it struck a chord in Dean that made his blush even more obvious. "It's not degrading, Dean. Believe it or not, it will actually help you out a lot in polo. You're going to be the one thanking me."

Dean refused to speak. If glares could kill… Well, you know the rest.

"Geez, you make it seem like I asked you to bomb the trade towers or something, man. Like seriously, it really isn't that bad." He smiled at him and it eased Dean considerably.

"Or, if you wanted," Castiel pushed his plate away from him and smiled what Dean would like to say was provocative, but he would never be able to tell for sure, and continued to say, "I could wax your legs for you."

And that was when all of Dean's resolve closed in on him and he nodded his head like an idiot.

* * *

_so... not that much fluff? sorry, i lied. but a there was a little bit of action , so don't completely hate me. _

_Review! thanks for the nice comments last chapter! made my day bright! and so i will continue to post! wait up for updates! expect about 2-3 a week _


	10. Checking for STDs or Touching Yourself?

"This was _never_ involved in the deal."

"Too bad, it is now," Castiel replied, putting the paintbrush down.

**WINCHESTER VS. NOVAK**

**TWO P.M.**

**OUTSIDE SWIM CENTER **

He completed the green poster with random drawings of human legs. He drew those on black, and the writing in a purplish blue colour. Although the cartoony legs were an inside joke between the two boys, it didn't make it any less funny. Castiel wasn't the greatest artist of all time, but he did have a cute little style of his own.

Dean helped Castiel reach the bulletin board; it was pretty much in the middle of the entire campus. So, essentially if you want to really go anywhere, you're going to have to see this flamboyant poster.

When they got down, there were already people standing around and reading the poster, making their own comments about it.

Anna and Crowley were walking by and paused when they saw the two boys. "What is all this?" Crowley asked gruffly.

"Dean and I," Castiel began, clapping his hands together in anticipation, "had a bet, or so you could imagine," he continued. "Anyways, I won, and I chose to dare Dean to shave his legs, and thus, we decided it would only be fair to see if by shaving his legs would make him faster in the water."

"And it's not going to help me one bit. I beat you before I when I had hairy ass legs, and last time we had a rematch, I was shit faced so it wasn't even fair," Dean argued.

"I think it's worth a shot," Anna remarked, smiling brightly at Dean. It was overcast out, but bright nonetheless, and Anna's hazel brown eyes glimmered in the light. There was just something about Anna to Dean that made him uncomfortable in his jeans, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Looking over at a squinting Castiel who was clad in his same outfit as this morning; thin SuperDry tee with some worn looking (although no doubt designer brand) jeans that were rolled up at this ankles, only he had added a sleek down jacket by NorthFace. Dean forgot about Anna and could only admire Castiel's slight though toned frame and that man-eating smile.

"Besides, shaving your legs isn't so bad," Anna added, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sure Castiel can tell you," Crowley added, grinning harshly at the shorter and darker haired boy.

"You're right, I can," Castiel said, crossing his arms with just a bit of sass, "And it really is amazing; the softness and how it allows you to glide through the water so effortlessly. Although it can become a pain in the ass when it's just stubble."

Dean shuddered. "I feel naked," he groaned.

Anna's and Crowley's jaws dropped in unison. "Y—you already did it?"

Dean was wearing a pair of black sleek Nike shorts and some slide on Vans. He was honestly surprised that they hadn't noticed earlier. He grabbed the fabric at his thighs and clenched his hands, pulling it up. His skin was practically _glowing._ Anna blushed at this, as if she had seen too much, whereas Crowley already was clutching his stomach, nearly falling over because he was laughing so hard.

"What a joke!" he shouted with his Scottish accent dripping into his words.

"Shut the fuck up Crowley or you'll wake up with no pubes," Dean threatened.

"Like _someone_ I know…" Castiel murmured to himself thoughtfully, although Dean honestly thought it was meant to be heard by the others.

Anna gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. At this, Dean blushed like a tomato.

Crowley's eyes were bulging from his skull. "What kind of fuckin' bet was this?" he shouted, the laughter bubbling up in him again.

Dean was embarrassed, and he didn't know what to say. Anna was no doubt humiliated, getting stuck in an icky situation about boy hygiene. Crowley was having the time of his life whereas Castiel looked smug.

"We… We have to go," Anna said, placing a firm hand on Crowley's toned bicep and pushing. He stopped laughing and blushed himself, looking down at the redheaded beauty. "See you around later, Jimmy." She winked at Castiel before she practically manhandled Crowley away from the two others.

Dean noticed her use of Jimmy and looked at the other boy weirdly. "It's an old nickname," he mumbled, turning and looking at the sign.

There was a brief pause of silence where neither of them said anything and looked in opposite directions.

Dean decided to break the ice. "Cas I want to punch you in the face right now," Dean admitted.

Castiel chewed on the inside of his mouth as he turned around and faced the light haired boy, picking up all his supplies. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" he asked, gathering it all in his arms.

"Because you brought up…"

"_It's your punishment."_

"_It's not my fucking punishment, goddamn it, Cas!"_

"_Oh really? And since when were you the one who won the rematch?" Castiel acquired._

"_Is that your only defense? What about the time that I beat you? Your little bastard ass didn't let me give you a punishment!" Dean replied._

"_There would only be a punishment if you lost. You were never presented the opportunity to punish others if you did win," he explained, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a razor._

_Dean was now past any hysterics and willing to give up anything, _anything,_ to not have to do this. "Castiel, please," Dean said just above a whisper. Castiel locked up. It had just occurred to him how weird it sounded to have Dean actually say his entire name._

"_Dean, now is not the time. So go at it, or I'll have to do it for you," Castiel said, trying to hide his furious blush. _Not that that will be much of a problem for me,_ he thought to himself, which in turn only made him blush harder. And that wasn't the only thing that was hard, or hardening. Pull yourself together!_

"_Fucking Cas," Dean murmured, snatching the razor out of his friend's hand and looking at it gravely for a second before he grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door in Castiel's face._

* * *

There had been a surprising turnout; over two hundred people had come and filled up those antique looking bleachers and had cheered the two boys on. It was funny because the race didn't last long, a little under ten minutes, and yet all those people had showed up to show their support.

To everyone, most importantly Dean, it had been a surprise that Castiel had lost to Dean. Secretly, he had thought that Castiel had intentionally lost so that Dean would have more of a reason to shave his legs or something sadistic like that, but hot damn, no hair made it so much fucking easier! And he wasn't over exaggerating. It was a divine experience to be able to glide through water like that.

Dean had his beefy arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Castiel who was rinsing the chlorine out of his hair. His fingers tangled in the thickness of it, scratching and scrubbing his black locks.

"You ready to fucking apologize?" Dean demanded.

Castiel popped open one eye, but continued to clean himself with delightful smelling body wash. "What's that?"

"You heard me," Dean argued.

This, for some reason, made Castiel chuckle a little. He smiled widely as the hot and steamy water flowed systematically over him. "Why should I apologize?"

"Because—"

"Because I was right?" Castiel asked with a cocky grin. Dean's face heated up considerably. "Because I told you it was possible for you to beat me and you did? I don't think that's worthy of me apologizing," Castiel spoke frankly.

Dean watched Castiel with a look of blatant lust in his eyes.

The ringing of a cell phone brought Dean out of his ideas involving the naughty bathing boy in front of him.

He padded over to his bag and pulled his Blackberry out and answered the call before checking the ID.

"Dean-o!"

"Hey, Gabe. What?"

"Geez, no 'how are you?' or compassionate words from Dean Winchester? How shocking. Did I catch you in the middle of something?" he then asked, his casual mischievousness seeping into his words.

"No you didn't. I was about to shower though," Dean replied, sounding a little more put out than he actually was.

"Uh, just calling to see what your plans were for the night. Jo invited us over to her place. She asked if I could see what you and my little bro were up to," he added. Dean cocked a brow. Didn't Jo own a bar?

"We're free."

"Great!" Gabe cried. "Just give me a call or maybe we'll meet up in the commons later. I plan to lay in the sun for a couple hours, you know, catch up on my neglected me-time."

"Typical," Dean murmured.

"Hey—!"

Dean cut the line and tossed his phone into his bag and walked back over to the shower room.

As he turned the corner to enter the room, his eyes bulged as he took in the image before him.

There stood Castiel, standing right below the blast of the generous shower, his hand caught (as if red-handed) in his swim briefs. He was clearly touching himself… But the question was, why? And why the hell wasn't he showing any remorse or embarrassment for being caught in the act, Dean wondered.

"What?" he asked.

Dean didn't have any words. He could see the outline of Castiel's (no doubt) perfectly sculpted penis, and the more his hand moved, the more his head pressed against the fabric of the shorts.

"W—why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, now showing not very subtle signs of being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm cleaning myself." A strawberry blush spread like wildfire across his cheekbones and little button-like nose and Dean had to suppress a moan.

The amount of shyness and vulnerability he was seeing in Castiel right now was too much for him to handle that he grabbed his towel and left the room. He left the sports department entirely and sprinted back to his room.

He kicked his slides off and entered his shower, hooking his thumbs in his Speedo briefs and yanking them down his legs and then kicking them off into a lump on the shower floor in the corner.

He was completely erect, and more erect than he had seen himself in months. Hell, ever. And goddamn it, he _ached._ He needed attention bad, and he needed it now. Not like there was anyone he could go to like he could in high school. (He had a list as long as Santa's for late night booty calls.)

Slowly, Dean grasped himself at his base and just ghosted his fingers along his length. Already he was starting to feel that bubbling up in his chest and he knew instantly that he wouldn't last that long this run. His hand then jerkily grabbed his member and began pumping, slowly at first, and adding that little twist at the end of his shaft for an extra touch of ecstasy. After only three minutes, he was feeling his toes curl beneath him as he was going faster and faster, feeling his muscled arm begin to tire at the rate he was going.

A small crack of thunder broke all of his resolve and that mind-blowing feeling of release echoed throughout his entire being. He couldn't stop his hand as he came out long sheets of white on his chest. His head was thrown back and his jaw slack, but no noise came out. There were no words or noises necessary in that moment that could make his orgasm any more meaningful. He had just masturbated after all. It was absolutely _nothing_ like the real thing.

With a girl, that is, he thought to himself bitterly.

What was that supposed to mean? He had a moment of inner turmoil. Was his body actually telling him that he wanted to do it with a boy? _Castiel_?

He stepped out of the hot water a moment later, all the chlorine finally out of his hair. Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, walking down the long hall to his room, slamming the door behind him, allowing the towel to drop to the floor before him.

x**X**x

"Dean." Castiel gave the knock of his fingers to Dean's door.

There was no immediate response, so Castiel decided to push open his door. The tall boy was lying down on his bed, earphones in, phone presented directly in front of his face.

"Dean," he pleaded now, using a tone he wasn't used to using.

"Cas, why are you in my room?" Dean asked, still texting or typing, whatever he was doing, Castiel could still hear his loud rock n' roll kind of music blasting.

Dean turned to him and yanked both ear buds out, looking up at Castiel with a puzzled expression.

"I knocked and called you twice," Castiel explained, still staying quiet.

He wasn't sure what exactly had happened between the two of them, really. He had been generically cleaning himself, well, downstairs when Dean had magically decided to enter the shower room. He hadn't been embarrassed, like, Dean must have to clean himself as well.

But for some reason, Dean looked at him as if what he was doing was something bad, something _dirty._ And he began to feel like it was.

"Gabriel texted me, asked me something about tonight."

"Yeah!" Dean called, looking back at his phone once more before tossing it down on the bed and hopping up to match Castiel's height, if not tower over him a little. "Jo's having a thing tonight."

"A thing?"

"I don't know, I assumed a party of some sort, probably on the low scale. But hey, I heard she owned a bar and I was all in. Besides. She's cute," he added, winking at an awkward looking Cas.

"Uhm, I don't want to sound like a stick in the mud, but I don't think I can attend," Castiel admitted.

Dean furrowed his brows together and turned around. "What? Why?" All of a sudden, it felt like such an issue. Castiel didn't want to go? It suddenly occurred to Dean that the two boys had spent most of their time together over the last two weeks. Had Cas noticed that and wanted a break?

"Well I just went to a party last night…"

This made Dean crack a smile, and any awkward tension between them evaporated and they were best buddies once again. "Just you wait. I'll get you drunk off you're ass, and eventually tonight, you'll be thanking me. Seriously," Dean poked a finger at Cas' shoulder.

"We'll have fun. I promise."

Castiel took his word for it. "It won't be a million people like last night?" Castiel asked, a drip of terror in his voice.

Dean shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. But that's what I'm putting my money on. I won't ditch you this time; you just have to promise me that you won't challenge me to another rematch and kick my drunk ass again."

An open and genuine smile broke out on Castiel's pink lips. "Aha. Alright."

Dean was undisputedly happy. He would be actually spending time with Castiel. And maybe, just maybe, he'd get a little bit more out of Drunk Cas than he would otherwise.

"But there's… Something," Castiel began. He really needed to tell him about what had happened the other night. He absolutely needed to.

The two turned around when they heard Castiel's brother trudging in through Dean's door. "Hey! It's like five! Let's go get some chow!" he hollered.

Dean looked over at Castiel, as if to urge him to go on. Cas shook his head and rubbed his face with his fingers. "It can't be helped right now. We'll talk later. I am pretty hungry," he agreed and his older, though shorter brother snaked an arm around his waist and yanked him closer.

"Yeah! I'm with this guy!" Gabe crowed. "Let's get a move on! We can head over to Jo's at seven. She just asked that we cleared out by midnight because her mom gets back from work then, just as a heads up." He sighed in content.

"I heard Jo plays a mean game of Truth or Dare, if you know what I mean," Gabe added, winking at Dean behind him.

* * *

_anybody up for some **TorD**? i'm really sorry by the way for dragging it out this far, you all must be so deprived! i will make it up to you C; and get ready for some sexual tension! and i absolutely promise that this will be the last chapter of chasteness! it shall get dirty from now on, and that is a fact! you can count on me to write some **naughty boy on boy action**. and i will enjoy every minute of it. every. (trust me im not weird)_

_like the way i'm going? **REVIEW**! show some excitement because the next chapter should be up before the weekend is over! (hopefully haha)_


	11. Truth or Dare? I Never? NOO000

_"But there's… Something," Castiel began. He really needed to tell him about what had happened the other night. He absolutely needed to._

_The two turned around when they heard Castiel's brother trudging in through Dean's door. "Hey! It's like five! Let's go get some chow!" he hollered._

_Dean looked over at Castiel, as if to urge him to go on. Cas shook his head and rubbed his face with his fingers. "It can't be helped right now. We'll talk later. I am pretty hungry," he agreed and his older, though shorter brother snaked an arm around his waist and yanked him closer._

_"Yeah! I'm with this guy!" Gabe crowed. "Let's get a move on! We can head over to Jo's at seven. She just asked that we cleared out by midnight because her mom gets back from work then, just as a heads up." He sighed in content._

_"I heard Jo plays a mean game of Truth or Dare, if you know what I mean," Gabe added, winking at Dean behind him._

* * *

Not missing a beat, Dean, Gabe, and Castiel showed up at Jo's apartment at seven fifteen, being the last to arrive. It was in a tall building, and she was darn near the top. Apparently her mom was having financial problems at the moment, but it put Bobby's old apartment to shame.

It had had a large kitchen and expansive living room/dining room and then two bedrooms and two bathrooms. She and Ash lived together.

"He's my fucking cousin, you asshole!" Jo had shouted at Dean once. Although the two were close, they clearly had a platonic relationship. And besides, it was weird to imagine… Ughh.

Jo got the bigger room with the attached bathroom where as Ash slept in the guest room. His room had a larger window that over looked the buildings and cityscape, which was actually pretty beautiful.

It wasn't much of a party, if not just a friendly get together. Jo had booze and drinks for days in her cabinet, ("The perks of having a mom who works at a bar!" she would brag) and plenty of snack food.

It seemed like a combination of Castiel's friends and then Dean's. Since she predominantly hung out with Dean's crew, which was to be expected. But she was an also fairly good friend with Anna, and it seemed as though she wasn't able to make it tonight, some of her friends had gone anyway.

A movie was on and at least five people were occupying the couch and two on the floor and another two on her white leather loveseat.

After at least fifteen minutes of this, the TV turned off abruptly. Everyone moaned in unison. "What the fuck!"

Almost all the power in her apartment turned off all at once. The TV the most obvious, but when Jo looked around, she noticed that her microwave clock was off as well along with her computer charger in the corner of the room.

"Quit your bitching," Ruby began, her head in the crook of Raphael's neck.

"Yeah, it's only the storm outside," Dean added, craning his neck to see the rain streaming down the immaculate window.

"Shut the fuck up or leave," she said and automatically, her cousin Ash stood up and brushed his jeans off, giving a quick flip of his hair dramatically as he walked over to his room.

"Xbox in here just in case anyone else has a change of heart!" he called before slamming his door behind him. The sound of his Xbox turning on could be heard through the wall and Garth jumped out of his seat on the couch and practically ran into his friends' room.

"How does he even get that to work with—"

Jo cut Gabriel off before he could even continue. "He's a mastermind. No questions please."

A couple chuckled at this and got comfy, pulling out their phones. It was almost funny how all at once everyone's cellular device was out and illuminating their faces. It was only eight and it was already dark out despite the lights of the gorgeous cityscape below them, thanks to the window that took up the entire wall of the apartment.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Jo cried, sitting down on the floor with a big bowl of popcorn and a large bag of Doritos.

At this, Chuck got up from his seat and silently padded his way out of the large room and into Ash's door that was cracked just a smidge.

That left just the six of them—Jo, Gabriel, Dean, Ruby, Raphael, and Castiel. None of the rest of them seemed to mind.

"Those fucks probably would be too much of pussies to anything we chose anyway," Jo said with a sigh as she pulled her own phone out. "I think I have an app for this," she said, poking her finger at the screen. She seemed to find what she was looking for and pressed it.

"Oh—oh Jo, I have one of those!" Ruby said, but then smirked evilly. "But, it's the adult version," she said deviously, winking at her blond friend.

"Oah! Gimme!" Jo squirmed, reaching out as Ruby passed it over to her. She opened the app up and began adding all the names of the players to it. "Okay I have all of us added. Let's set some rules first," she said, looking at all of the boys who looked at least a little bit interested in what was going on. It then occurred to her that her and Ruby were the only two girls. She would need to take advantage of this, she realized.

"No catting?" Dean suggested.

"Absolutely noo catting," Jo agreed. "And if you really are going to be a little bitch about it, the rest of us get to go on your phone and choose whom _ever_ we want and text them _whatever _we want." She was on a roll. "Also, if you're called on, there is no trading places."

Castiel gulped. He felt like he was in a corner. Cas really wasn't sure what he was in for at the moment. He decided it would make him look like a chicken if he were to leave right then and join the other boys in Ash's room. That was out of the question.

"You do what the phone says," Ruby said with an evil smile. "No disrespecting my phone, and if someone other than Jo or I touch that precious, precious little thing, you will personally have me ripping your ass in two."

"What if we enjoy that act?" Gabriel asked, a gallant smirk on his lips as he crossed his legs in front of him.

Raphael and Dean burst out laughing. "How about we never speak of that again?" Raphael said, shaking his head.

"And besides," Jo began, sitting on her calves now. "No matter what you do, no matter how embarrassing whatever it is that is chosen for you, this is our trust circle. Rest assured that whoever repeats anything that happens tonight will personally get my foot shoved up their—"

"Can we begin?" Castiel asked, becoming quickly a nervous wreck. He gulped as everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong? Excited, Cassie?" Raphael nudged his shoulder with his knee since he was sitting on the couch with Ruby and Castiel was at their feet.

Jo looked down at the phone and pressed a button. "Gabe, you first," she said with a grin. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Uhm, I'm going to start this out on the down low, and go with Truth."

She pressed a button on the phone and a different screen popped up. She started laughing uncontrollably and Gabe naturally paled. "'Have you ever climaxed when still fully clothed?'"

Everyone laughed at once, even Cas a little bit at that awkward thought of Gabriel. He shook his head; not showing any signs whatsoever of being mortified. "Not to this date, I'd have to say no."

Jo chuckled and placed the phone in the middle of everyone now. She pressed a button. "Oh, this one's for me. Truth, I guess."

It took a second, but then another screen popped up. "'Have you ever used a flavoured condom?'"

She blushed immediately. "C—condom?" She didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes."

There was nervous laughter, but it wasn't at all awkward (thankfully for the rest of them). It was more of a—hey well at least it wasn't me that had to answer that question—kind of game.

"Castiel."

Castiel's eyes bulged. Shit, he internally cursed. Dean pressed a button this time before he turned to him, "What's it going to be, buddy?" he asked, smirking deviously.

After gulping, he replied, "Truth."

"Man, this game isn't any fun!" Dean murmured boredly, pressing the TRUTH button.

"'The person to your right is now your slave for the next fifteen minutes. What would you have them do?'" Jo read. They all looked up at the one to his right. It was Dean.

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together, looking fearfully at Dean, as if he were scared for his life. He had no clue what to say. "Remember the rules, Cassie," Gabe reminded at his side, nudging his elbow, an excited grin on his lips as he took a sip of his mixed drink.

"I would have you…" he began, stopping as he had no clue what to say next. "Lick my armpits."

Everyone gasped at once, and then it became a raging laughter. Everyone was bending over laughing their asses off, not in the literal sense, but nevertheless sounding like a pack of hyenas.

"Why are you all laughing?" Castiel asked. His punishment for Dean didn't sound too funny to him as much as it was humiliating.

"Because," began his cousin on the couch, "Out of all the goddamn things you could order this twat to do, you chose the most stupidest one," continued Rafa, pinching the bridge of his nose as he laughed.

"'Patron has to comply for thirty seconds,'" Jo continued, reading the smaller text.

Dean looked horrified, almost completely matching Castiel's look. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Cas?!" Dean cried.

"COMPLY goddamn it!" Gabriel yelled, still laughing. He pulled Castiel's shirt up that was closest to Dean up and slipping his arm out of it so that it was completely off the right side of his body. Castiel's chest was shaking a little bit, but otherwise, his body looked glorious. He was as toned as his lithe body could allow, and Dean was definitely not complaining. There was little to no lights—only some little candles were lit along the corners of the room and then some solar powered lights that were decent but weak, but Dean was happy with his look at a half naked Castiel.

Dean gripped Cas' wrist and lifted his arm up, making Castiel's breath hitch and the two made eye contact. Gulping, Dean continued to reveal the creamy underside of Cas' arm, and then his armpit. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the heavens above that this boy shaves! He thought to himself. He promised he would never ever make fun of his odd and feminine habit ever again.

Although there was no hair, there was perspiration—most likely from nerves rather than because he had worked out or something. He opened his mouth and out of the corner of his eye saw Castiel staring at him in amazement, a crazy red blush on his cheeks. Dean was _not_ one to back down from a challenge.

He parted his lips more and revealed a wet, pink tongue and rested it right below his armpit, pressing it up against the skin. Slowly, painfully slowly, Dean tilted his mouth, bringing his tongue along with him as he licked Castiel's complete armpit, stopping when he was at Cas' triceps.

Dean moved away at once, retracting his tongue back into his mouth and making a sour face. What the fuck had he just done? What the _fuck_ had he just done? And someone please explain why the _fuck _had he found Castiel's sweat tasty.

"That was so sexual," Jo mumbled.

"Can we play the 'Dean and Castiel Truth or Dare Game', because I could watch you two all day," Ruby added, a blush on her cheeks.

Dean and Castiel broke apart from each other at once. "Alright, I think I've had enough," Dean says and begins to get up but Jo and Gabriel grab each of his wrist.

"You can't!" Gabe cries.

"At least let everyone go once. You haven't even gone yet," Jo added pleadingly.

"No, but I just licked sweat off of my roommate's armpit," Dean deadpanned.

Castiel blushed. He hadn't meant to be sweating, but he had become a nervous wreck the second he saw Dean's rosy tongue peak out through his plump lips, wanting nothing more than to have his own on Dean's in that moment.

Ruby went next, and she was the first to chose Dare. Her dare was to massage the person to her left on the body part that was closest to her hand. Unfortunately: it was Gabriel. Fortunately: it was his head. So she gave him a hard scratch and he cried out in pain, clutching his head in his hands and calling for that 'crazy bitch to get the fuck away'.

Then it was Jo again, but she passed her turn so that the two other boys could go.

Dean. "Dare."

The red button was pressed and all six of them waited in anticipation for the screen to light up again.

"'Purr like a cat and lick the person with the most unique eyes on the lips.'"

"Okay, you know what, I think this shit is rigged—"

"Dean, you're being a little bitch!" Jo cried.

Dean tried to look offended. "Are you shitting me right now? I just licked Cas' fucking armpit and now I have to _lick_ his face? Think of my tongue," he tried to reason, but to no avail.

"You wanna hand your phone over?" Ruby asked, snuggled up to Raphael. "Because I'd love to text some mysterious patron you have in your phone," she added slyly.

"And who said it had to be Cas?"

Dean deadpanned. "Okay, who the fuck else in here has fucking vibrant blue eyes? Clearly everyone else in this room has brown eyes."

"Too fucking bad. Cry me a river, bitch," Gabriel said, annoyed.

"Chicken?" Ruby asked, tauntingly.

"Shithead," Jo muttered.

"Pussy!" Raphael said/coughed into his hand.

"All-fucking-right!" Dean hollered. "I fucking hate all of you, but calling you all stupid is an insult to stupid people."

"That's pretty offensive, _Pussy Cat_," Jo provoked.

Dean glared daggers at her face but nevertheless brought the back of his fist up to his mouth and licked it, then rubbed it into his hair and purred, shaking his head as if to get the invisible specks of dirt off of him. The other people in the room besides himself and Cas started laughing at Dean's ridiculous impression of a cat.

He got on his knees and crawled over to Castiel, rubbing his face on a shocked and blushing like no tomorrow Cas. He brought his face up to the other boys and nuzzled his check to Castiel's.

Castiel dropped his hand atop Dean's head and patted him. Dean, as if lost in the charade, stared into his master's eyes for a good ten seconds before sliding his eyes closed and leaning in to let the tip of his tongue peak out of his lips and touch the wetness to Castiel's plump, awaiting lips.

As if this were a natural occurrence, Castiel leaned into the kind-of-kiss for just the slightest of a second, but it was not ignored. Everyone surrounding the two saw and their jaw dropped.

Either Castiel had a cat fetish (along with an armpit one, that is), or there was something going on between the two boys.

Dean pulled back and sat down in his seat. He swallowed. He was no dumbass. He had felt Castiel lean into the kiss, pulling back not even a second later. And although no one in the circle would say anything, they were all thinking the same thing.

_Did I just fucking see that? Are my eyes deceiving me?_

There was no speaking of this event, thankfully, and Raphael went a second later, getting stuck with having to whisper the National Anthem into, lucky boy, Gabriel's ear. Everyone found it hilarious, but the two boys were uncomfortable throughout the entire thing.

"Alright, I'm done," Dean said, getting up, unaware of a still tomato coloured Castiel watching him.

"Next I thought we could play I've Never with shots," Jo said.

Dean plopped back down.

"Why have you not presented the shots before?" he asked quickly.

"Uhm," she said, shrugging, "No one asked I guess."

She got up and went into the kitchen, retuning five short minutes later with six shot glasses for the six of them and a tall bottle of whiskey. "Ten shots and you're out. First to loose has to, uhm, do something that the rest of the players mutually agree on! NOSE GOES!"

Everyone threw their fingers to their faces, (Gabriel smacking his nose on accident and letting out a loud yelp) leaving Raphael the first to go because he had his arms wrapped securely around his girlfriend.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Um, I've never… I've never had a period?"

"You say that like a question," Jo deadpanned, pouring Ruby and herself a shot.

"Go around the circle. I'm next," Ruby said. "I've never had a penis attached to my body before."

"Not to sound like a douchebag or anything," Gabe began, "But when you say attached—"

"If you're a male take a fucking sip!" Ruby all but screamed. This made Raphael chuckle and hold his glass out, along with Gabe, Dean, and Cas.

It was Gabe's turn next. "I've never eaten cat before, and I don't mean pussy—because that I have done." He grinned victoriously as everyone groaned uncomfortably. "Many a times."

It was quiet; was someone supposed to have eaten cat before or something? Castiel's face turned red. "Gabriel. How many times must I tell you that I did not know that it was a kitten?"

"_Kitten_!?" Both girls and surprisingly Dean screamed. "You ate a fucking _kitten_? As in, baby-kitty-fuzzy-_love machine_?"

"I thought for sure that it was dog—"

"You are a _monster_!" Jo screamed.

"Do not speak anymore!" Ruby screeched, holding her hands over her ears. Jo leaned over to fill his glass up, not caring that she was spilling onto her hardwood floor. "Dink this, you vile beast!"

He held head down and took the shot with ease. He looked guilty. "Thanks, Gabriel for bring that up," he murmured.

"No problemo, Cassie! Your turn!"

"I've never CHEATED ON A GIRL BEFORE YOU INSIGNIFICANT PRICK!" Castiel screamed at his brother, the alcohol slipping into his bloodstream. Gabriel held both hands up.

"Guiltyyy!" he sang, drinking.

"I've never," Dean began next. "Wait, I've never, never gotten to second base before," he chuckled.

Castiel glared and held his glass out.

"Hey, let's everyone target Castiel!"

"Okay! I've never thought about asking someone to lick my armpit!" Jo hollered, going next. Castiel was going on his fourth drink, and pretty much already pretty shit faced.

"Hey. _Hey_. _Heey_. Fuck aaall of you," he muttered a slur. Dean couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up in his belly at how gone Castiel already was.

"I've never talked shit in a swimming pool," Raphael said, smirking at his little cousin.

Jo scratched her arm as she poured herself and Castiel's drink. "I'm an asshole, what can I say?"

Castiel took his drink with glee now, bouncing up and down on his calves. His face seemed permanently red at this point. He was spouting curse after curse, and Dean couldn't help but realize how much a swearing Cas—no matter how drunk—could turn him on. He sat uncomfortably on his butt.

"I've never wanted be an astronaut," Ruby spoke excitedly.

"You horse fucker," Dean said from his seat.

"I've honestly never considered that as an occupation," Castiel hiccupped.

Dean, Gabriel, Jo, and Raphael all took drinks.

Castiel was at five; Jo and Gabe at three; Dean and Raphael at two; Ruby at one.

Castiel was loosing rapidly, and there was nothing he could do about it—like he wanted to. He was pretty gone already, and he couldn't stop thinking about sitting in Dean's lap. Like, seriously it looked _soo_ comfy!

"I've never played a sport for school," Gabriel said.

"Lazy ass," everyone moaned as they took another shot.

"I've never been fucked before," Castiel spoke openly. A little too openly, but hey, who was even sober anymore?

This made everyone laugh and coo at Castiel, making up little nicknames for him. The following are some of the golden ones: 'little virgin', 'chaste baby Jesus', 'kitten fucker'. They gladly took a sip.

Dean contemplated his turn; he was running out of creative ideas. "I've never had five siblings," Dean said.

There went two shots for Cas and Gabriel who effortlessly complied.

"Err, I've never really ever been attracted to a girl," Jo said, shrugging her shoulders. All boys naturally took a shot.

Unfortunately our champ Castiel was getting close to the end now. He was two shy away from losing, but his older brother was one behind him.

"Last one goes for two points! Knock Castiel out!"

"Nooo000!"

"Cas, you're fucking drunk," Dean pointed out. He clapped a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "You okay, bud?" Dean continued to look at him oddly. "Is this… Your first time ever drinking?"

This made him chuckle. "No," Castiel said, crossing his arms, his tongue lazily falling out of his mouth and Dean eyed it; in his state his eyes wouldn't leave the thick pink thing alone.

"I've never been licked by a boy before!" Raphael finished it off.

Castiel, Jo, and Ruby each were to take a shot, but Castiel had lost the game. The ending scores were now Cas with zero, Jo and Gabe with seven, and Dean, Ruby, and Raphael with five.

"Can you guys like shut the fuck up?" Ash asked, coming out of his room with a beer. "Some neighbor just banged on my wall and if you hadn't noticed it's like almost one am."

"Shit, it's that late?" Dean asked. He took a glance at a wasted Castiel. "Cas, bud, I'm your chauffer, I've got to get your drunk ass back to campus."

Castiel barked at him.

"Campus?" Gabe snorted. "It's way too late, they won't let you in," he said.

Dean knitted his brows together. "Well then where are all of you staying?" he asked.

Castiel nuzzled his way into Dean's lap, and Dean half-heartedly helped him, not really paying attention to him.

"Here," Ruby said. "Speaking of which, Jo we're sharing."

"Sure," Jo returned. "Raphael since you're biggest, you can get couch—Gabe, you could probably fit in that loveseat, right?"

Everyone laughed and Gabriel glared at all of them. "Fuck all of your tall asses."

Dean knew that the place wouldn't have room for Cas and Dean to sleep comfortably here. It took him a moment. "Shit, my brother just moved into this part of town—" why hadn't he thought of this earlier?

"_'Take me home tonight! I don't want to let you go—'_"

Dean cut off Castiel's drunk singing. "I'll take this shit faced monkey with me."

Dean stood up, having a little trouble since Castiel was clinging to him like a baby monkey. Funny when analogies work, huh?

Everyone said some sort of response, but everyone seemed to be winding down, looking at their phones or going into the kitchen to get some snacks.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean had walked down many, many flights of stairs (due to the elevator being out of service because of the god forsaken power outage), carrying a hundred thirty pound man on his back. He got him into the back of his car after another painful ten minutes.

Dean sighed and got in the driver's seat. He was a little drunk, but his judgment of the road wasn't hazy. As he started the car, he felt a pair of wet lips behind his ear licking and kissing him.

After only a minute of this, he quickly became aware of his growing tightness in his pants.

"_Cas_!"

"Shh," Castiel cooed. They had gone about two blocks when the kissing had become too much and Dean pulled over to the side of the road. The place was deserted and they were on a road next to a large cornfield.

"Goddamn it, Cas," Dean muttered as he opened the door to the back, pushing Cas from the door and closing it behind himself.

* * *

_cliffhanger...! and yes, it **is** what you think it is!_

_any kinks you think dean or cas has? **REVIEW**! and i've worked hard on this chapter, so give me some love pleash. (sorry for not posting on the weekend; i got grounded for a poor grade in chemistry :/)_


	12. I'm Ron Swanson and Fuck Off

_Nice reviews guys! I'd like to give a personal thank you to my recurring reviewers from the very first chapter, _**Darkraven17**_, _**LilyJamesShipper**_, _**SuperWhoStarkidAvengeLock**_ (love the name btw aha), and other guests! Check my profile for my Tumblr and updates to my Polyvore!_

* * *

_Dean sighed and got in the driver's seat. He was a little drunk, but his judgment of the road wasn't hazy. As he started the car, he felt a pair of wet lips behind his ear licking and kissing him._

_After only a minute of this, he quickly became aware of his growing tightness in his pants._

_"__Cas__!"_

_"Shh," Castiel cooed. They had gone about two blocks when the kissing had become too much and Dean pulled over to the side of the road. The place was deserted and they were on a road next to a large cornfield._

_"Goddamn it, Cas," Dean muttered as he opened the door to the back, pushing Cas from the door and closing it behind himself._

* * *

Castiel giggled and opened the door on the other side of the car. He scrambled out and hit the gravel below the car, no doubt scratching his leg through his jeans but ignored the pain as he half-heartedly slammed the door behind him and went on over to a not very tall gate that served as a barrier from the long frields of grass.

Dean had caught up with the squirrelly boy at that time and sighed as he threw his arms around Cas' shoulders as if to keep him in place. Castiel moved too quickly and Dean was tossed over the dark haired boy's back onto the grass below them. He had forgotten how strong the dark haired boy could be. Dean landed with a thud and moaned at the feeling in his head right now.

The cold night air nipped at his face and he wished he had brought a jacket along with them. The coldness wasn't a problem a moment later as a powerhouse source of heat laid their self over Dean and pressed every part of them to the boy below.

Soft, plump lips were pressed to his and Dean's head was spinning now.

"Cas?"

"Mmfh?" he moaned as he lifted his lips to Dean's neck and shoulders.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he asked, his cheeks turning to the colour of a ripe strawberry, Dean feeling thankful suddenly for the dark blanket of night to shield his expression.

Oddly enough, it didn't feel that strange to have Castiel's lips on his. Like, sure it was different, foreign, although it still felt powerful, and sent feelings of lust and want straight to his lower regions.

Cas lifted himself from Dean for a moment, putting a knee on either side of the hips of the boy below him. His hands resting in the slightly damp with dew from the night air grass beside Dean's ears, Castiel looked down at him, a look of interest on his face illuminated by the full moon which felt like it was twenty meters away.

"I want you, Dean." Dean had never seen someone, if not Castiel—blushy and generally people-shy Castiel—been so forward before as to ask for something so intimate. Sure there had been a pushy girl before, Lisa indefinitely, but none had ever made a reactions such as the one that was happening inside his chest happen before.

"Why?" Dean found himself asking, as if to test the boy hovering over him.

There was a solid moment of nothing being said as Castiel scrutinized Dean. "You're the best friend I've ever had," Castiel said without question or reluctance. "I've never felt like this toward anyone before. You're the first to ever take time to get to know me, learn about me." He paused and a snarky smirk formed on his lips. "And to top it off, you're the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on and it makes me want _you_."

Dean was so touched (and turned on) by his words that he could've just leaned up in that moment to press a chaste and very thought out kiss upon Castiel's awaiting lips.

"I've never been intimate with anyone before, as you revealed to our friends not an hour ago," this made him chuckle, and Dean was reminded of earlier, and what had happened. And how drunken Castiel had gotten.

Wait—

Was this speech an effect of Drunk Cas? Was he speaking from the heart, the truth, or was he just saying this to possibly make way for him to get into Dean's pants? (Because, truthfully, it was working.)

"But," Castiel continued, "there's something about you that puts me at ease, and makes me feel like I'm at home with you. How natural a kiss can feel when I press one to your lips." Castiel did as he just described, reveling in the feeling of the warmth of Dean's lips. "Or when we're in the car together. I love it, and I can't live without it."

Dean couldn't help but feel confused.

"Why?" he repeated. He deemed his question stupid and repeated a similar one. "Why now?"

"I know it's soon. It's so soon, I know, but it can't be helped. And I'm thankful that I have come to the conclusion that I can admit it to myself; I'm smitten with you." He was dead serious. "I don't care if this factor makes me a homosexual."

There was an indefinite pause and neither of them spoke. They breathed. Loudly.

"Homo… Sexual?" Dean's world was spinning again, and all that was in focus was those two electric, opaque blue eyes. He smirked.

Castiel nodded.

"I guess that makes me a homosexual as well," he spoke softly, as if mulling this aspect over.

There was a pause and Castiel lifted his hand to brush his thumb over the beginnings of Dean's stubble on his toned jaw. "I love you."

An intense feeling of annoyance out of the blue bubbled up in Dean's chest and he shoved Castiel off of him, standing up on his own and then leaning over to collect a shocked Castiel.

Apparently the feeling was mutual because Castiel snarled at Dean when he reached town to grip Cas' wrists. "What the fuck are you doing Dean!?" he cried. Dean had to ignore the curse word in his sentence that was doing things to him below the belt.

"Get in the car," Dean demanded, but when Castiel pushed him away from him, Dean felt the need to elaborate. He took a step back to explain himself. "You're drunk, Cas. You drank at least ten shots just over an hour ago."

"Sure, I was drinking," Cas hollered, "but I've never felt such a moment of clarity before as I have right now. And I'm speaking truth."

Dean sighed. "Okay, we can sort this out in the morning if you truly feel that way," Dean said and walked around the side of his car to his seat. Castiel stood planted where he was with an exasperated look on his face. Dean got annoyed when he realized that Cas hadn't followed him to his seat.

"You just admitted to me five minutes ago that you liked me back, so where's the fire?" Cas bellowed.

"This has happened to me _far_ too many times before where things have been said or done when I wasn't thinking straight and, Cas no offense but, I don't want to deal with the repercussions of this in the morning or ever again, so get in the car and I'm going to take you to my house." Dean was getting tired of this.

"No! I want to talk about this now!" Castiel boomed now like a child with an adults' voice.

Dean shot across the distance between them so that they were now face-to-face, or more like Dean's face on Castiel's. Dean wound his fingers into Castiel's all too familiar bed head, messy hair, only making it messier. Castiel slid his cold hands on Dean's neck, slipping them so that they were touching Dean's pulse and the back of his ear.

Their mouths opened for their tongues to come out to play with each other, each fighting harder than the other for dominance of the mouth until the two would need a breath of air and break apart for only a few seconds before jumping back on each over. Dean found himself pressed against his Baby now, by her gas tank as Castiel forced himself over the taller man, making up for his height with strength.

He slid a knee in between Dean's quivering thighs, separating them and slowly raising that knee so that now he was ghosting a presence under Dean's half hard and quickly hardening cock. When he came to the realization that he was making the taller boy feel good, he pulled a hand away from Dean's ear and laid it flat on Dean's slightly exposed chest, slowly slid it clockwise and then stopped so that his fingertips were pointing to the ground. He pressed his hand against Dean's belly button so hard that he was sure to leave a bruise. And then, the hand slid without resistance into his pants. And Cas' first conquest was to give him a harsh squeeze.

The two broke apart because Dean couldn't suppress a gasp so sharp, placing both hands on Cas' chest over his quick paced heartbeat. This made Castiel feel a surge of power and he cocked his head to the side and smirked victoriously.

"All good, Dean?"

Dean breathed heavily against Cas' chest, that one squeeze Cas had given him had made him so close. He was just one squeeze away from exploding in his pants. His whole body had this sort of pulsing to it now, and his vision was blurring. He saw Cas, but he wasn't really looking at him. It was funny, his whole world was tipping—this pleasure he was feeling didn't seem possible.

"Get in the car, Cas," Dean said assertively.

"I don't wanna," Cas murmured into Dean's neck as he dipped down into his warm shoulder and kissed him there.

"Get in the car so I can take you to my house to fuck you properly," Dean said dead serious.

The two rushed the car and got in, resuming their spots next to each other in the front. Dean revved the engine and they took off down the road. They weren't that far away from Dean's house at this point, maybe ten minutes. It was weird and unfamiliar since he was going to his new house, the house that his little brother and Bobby had moved into about two weeks ago, right after Dean left for Angelus.

He wasn't really paying any attention to Castiel as his mind was set on watching the road and remembering correctly the way to his house that he had taken before when he took Sammy to check the place out.

Dean felt a rush of cold air to his throbbing cock and he looked down, seeing Castiel on his knees in his chair leaning over so that his face was close, dangerously close, to Dean's hardening member.

"C—Cas?"

Castiel placed his thumb at Dean's tip and rubbed it around, smearing Dean's leaking pre-cum. This cause Dean to elicit a throaty moan and this only drove Castiel further on his conquest. His hands clamped around the pulsating cock and Dean's body jutted out.

It was a red light.

Castiel teased his length by ghosting his fingers starting at the base, and then gliding up to his tip and circling around Dean's hole. Dean mumbled curses under his breath and Castiel took his time teasing.

"Plea—ease."

Dean was a croaking mess. His shirt had rode up his back and his face showed obvious signs of distress. Castiel hooked his hands in Dean's jeans and yanked them down to mid thigh or so. Pulling down his tight boxers a little lower so that he could give Dean's balls a good fondle, Castiel was enjoying taking his time with Dean.

Dean was just about this close to rolling the car to a stop aside the road and actually having his dirty, no matter how forceful, way with Castiel's ass. He could just imagine ramming his hard, wet cock into Cas' tight, pulsing ass…

Just the image alone had Dean biting his lip and pressing that gas pedal maybe a little too hard…

And just then, Cas spit onto Dean's cock, lubricating it as he began to stroke him up and down. Dean was already so close; Cas' rhythmic touching.

"Cccaazzz…!" Dean felt like he was so close, he was working so hard to keep it down when Castiel stopped all at once. He looked straight at the road as all the cold air rushed his dick. "Fuck!" Looking over at a Cas who was still leaned over, hands positioned to grope him once again were not moving.

Castiel looked up at Dean with wide blue eyes, as if asking for permission. His pink tongue darted out and he licked his upper lip in a seductive manner. Dean felt like his mouth was watering as he looked down at the irresistible yet angelic man beside him.

And then just like that, Castiel groped Dean's base tightly and Dean surged back into action. Although, the next thing that happened Dean hadn't seen coming was to have a hot wet mouth suddenly surrounding him.

Cas' mouth was like none other. It was wet and lubricating, making the hotness of it so much more enticing. His tongue snaked out and licked the underside of Dean's cock, hitting a nook in him—a large ball of nerves that had Dean thrusting into Cas mouth in an insane motion.

"Caas!"

Dean threw a hand onto the back of Castiel's neck and shoved his fingers into his black unruly hair, pressing him as close as he could, shoving his mouth past his hand that was gripping Dean's base so that now his cock was crammed into the back of Castiel's throat. Castiel loved the sudden feeling of Dean taking charge of him and the feeling of Dean's thick dick in his throat making him moan loudly, causing a loud reverberating and vicious moan to rack his body, and vibrate Dean's member.

Dean called out, squeezing Baby's steering wheel so hard that he was surprised as hell that it didn't snap off.

"Son of a b—!"

He was coming hard, and really hard. His entire body tensed up so tight that he almost lost all control of himself. Although Dean was able to continue running his car down the street, he was thankful for the rolled up windows so that no one could hear his thunderous cries from his release.

Parking in the driveway of his house, Dean slinked back into his seat, feeling wiped out. Castiel pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand to get the extra semen that spilled out.

"Well fuck me, Cas," Dean groaned out.

"That can be arranged," was Castiel's deadpan response, although a joking smile curled the corners of his lips up.

Dean chuckled, looking over at Castiel who was leaning back in his own seat, a loud yawn distorting his features for a lone second.

"I thought you were a virgin? An extremely inexperienced virgin. What happened to that?" He inquired.

Castiel winked at Dean. "My secret."

"What, were you practicing on a banana or something?"

"Someone once taught me a few tricks from a banana," Castiel replied teasingly, his cheeks flooding with colour.

Dean chuckled. "I seem to remember something like that happening," he said flirtatiously, looking over at Castiel who was leaning back in his own seat, a then letting out a loud yawn that distorted his features for a lone second.

"You tired?" Dean acquired, lifting a hand to brush some hair out of his partner's face.

Castiel sleepily nodded his head.

Dean got out on his side of the car and slammed the door after him, walking around the front of his Impala, reaching Cas' door and wrenching it open. It made a loud screeching noise, and this reminded Dean that he would need to spend a little bit of time on her eventually.

He slid his arms under Cas' thighs and his back and brought him out of the car, shuffling his weight so that he was carrying him in a comfortable position. "I've got you," he whispered into Cas' ear in a surprisingly husky voice. "I've got you."

x**X**x

Sam was asleep on the couch in the immediate living room. The TV was on, but at a low level. Dean decided he would take care of his little brother later. Bobby's door was closed and no noise came from it so Dean felt safe to assume the man was asleep. It was a little after two thirty by now.

Dean silently walked up the stairs, cautious as hell; if Sam or Bobby were to come out or wake up to see Dean holding a mysterious boy tucked tightly in his arms, what would be the result? Dean didn't want to think about it. He ducked into his rom, the one that Dean had gotten first dibs on. It wasn't significantly bigger than Sam's but it had a larger window and Dean valued big windows.

Stripped of his jacket and jeans, Castiel laid half awake in Dean's bed with just his unbuttoned plaid shirt. It was too difficult for Dean to take off and Castiel wasn't offering any help.

Dean walked down the stairs and turned the TV off. Enough light from the moon outside of the large bay windows was illuminating his little brother's sleeping form so that he could approach him and nudge his shoulder.

Bending down, Dean, moved Sam so that he was in a sitting up position. "Hey, Sammy, buddy," he whispered. Sam was drifting in and out of sleep as his eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Dean? You're here?"

"Yep, come on, you gotta go to bed," Dean said quietly, helping him move to get off the soft couch and onto his feet. He stood up to his full six foot four height and Dean was yet again shocked as his little brother's growth spurt. He was once that little shrimp that everyone picked on in middle school, and now he was a mature, confident man. He hardly took shit from Dean, and it made him wonder what he was like at school.

Sam was dressed in only a pair of Nike shorts and a thin white tee. "I'm going," he mumbled.

"Good."

The brothers walked up the stairs together, and Dean closed the door, leaving it a crack open before entering his room and closing his own door behind him. Though it was dark, his eyes had adjusted enough so that he could see Castiel's passed out appearance.

"Babe," Castiel murmured. Dean's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't realize how good it felt to be called that by someone whom he was beginning to feel emotionally attached to.

"Go to sleep," Dean spoke silently as to not let Sam know there was someone else in here with him. He slid into his deliciously comfortable bed, relishing in the warmth from the covers and the hot body beside him. He pressed a wet kiss to Castiel's temple before slipping a hand under him and pressing his back to Dean's chest.

"I am asleep."

Dean went to sleep feeling safe and sound next to Castiel (who was possibly the warmest thing he had ever had the pleasure to feel) and had calming dreams, excited for the Sunday morning that awaited him.

* * *

_Yes? No? More coming hopefully this weekend!_

_Chaste sex scene coming up? yes happy? gimmeh sum reviews prshh! Cas and Sam meeting next ch too_


	13. Scrub a Dub Dub!

_Goddamn it I hate Jimmy Novak's wife Amelia, she's so naggy like why did his hot ass ever put up with her winy ass? SHE CRYS SOO MUCH. And damn is Jimmy sASSy. But I love love Claire. I kind of want to write a JimmyXDean fic because it's hardly even Castiel because honestly I think it's impossible to write a charismatic Castiel because he's just… Not. But anyway la di daa here you goo…!_

**A/N: important:** There will be mature themes in this chapter, **strictly male/male**. If it's not your cup of tea, then you know the drill.

**EDIT: **fanfiction was being a little weird last night so i'm not exactly sure when this got updated but sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

_"Babe," Castiel murmured. Dean's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't realize how good it felt to be called that by someone whom he was beginning to feel emotionally attached to._

_"Go to sleep," Dean spoke silently as to not let Sam know there was someone else in here with him. He slid into his deliciously comfortable bed, relishing in the warmth from the covers and the hot body beside him. He pressed a wet kiss to Castiel's temple before slipping a hand under him and pressing his back to Dean's chest._

_"I am asleep."_

_Dean went to sleep feeling safe and sound next to Castiel (who was possibly the warmest thing he had ever had the pleasure to feel) and had calming dreams, excited for the Sunday morning that awaited him._

* * *

Dean heard a footstep outside his door.

Mentally, he groaned. Fucking Sam and his fat footsteps.

He didn't dare move as he felt the heat radiating off the generator like body that lay silently, breathing evenly at his side. And then, at that moment, everything flashed back to him. Everything, as in every little detail between himself and Cas last night at Jo's and in his car, was in his head.

And wow, did the revelation feel good.

Rolling over in his sleep, Castiel shifted his weight so that he was now half on top of Dean, curling his arm so that it rested over Dean's chest and slid into his hair, first feeling the softness of the texture, and then resting there. Dean became blissfully aware that Castiel's face was only an inch from his.

His cock twitched painfully in his boxers.

Castiel looked so serene in that moment, his faced so relaxed; the stubble on his chin was now pretty noticeable, and he could feel it digging into his bare shoulder. It was a mere shadow, but for some reason, Dean felt like it suited him a little. It made him look older, more mature.

"Take a picture. It will last longer."

Castiel's gravelly voice broke Dean out of his thoughts.

His sudden voice (an intentionally annoying choice of words) had shocked the boy underneath him. "Don't have one. I guess that means I'll have to look a little longer," Dean countered.

"I'll buy you one," Castiel said, snuggling in even closer to Dean, lifting a leg and draping it over Dean's thighs, dangerously close to Dean's half-hard cock.

Castiel shivered as Dean brought his hand up his back, starting at the small of his back and using only two fingers to slide up Castiel's soft and flawless back.

As if to return the favour, Castiel lifted his hand to bring it to Dean's chest to trace the muscles of the area, the lump in Dean's briefs stopped his wrist's path. "Auh, what do we have here, Dean? Are you hiding something or are you just happy to see me?"

Chuckling, Dean responded, "I'd say the latter." Dean heard those footsteps again and then glanced over to the window that seemed like Sam or Bobby had installed blinds while Dean was gone. There was a faint blue light streaming in, and the digital clock that was plugged into the wall on the floor next to all the unopened boxes. It read 9,16.

"Completely awake?" Dean acquired fondly, brushing a thumb over Cas' scratchy stubble that caused the boy to wrinkle his nose.

"Mm."

"Hungry?"

"Mm."

"Bacon and eggs or Pop-Tarts?"

"Pop-Tarts."

Dean slipped out from under the boy and got out of the bed, surveying the new, rather large room. It would need some work done; the walls were painted a navy blue colour that Dean didn't mind so much, but the window seat paint was chipping and the hardwood floor was a bit scratched although had an interesting sort of vintage look to it, and the floor vent piece was missing.

It was only his bed and dresser that had made it into the room, and those boxes only seemed to double when he looked away.

Castiel slinked up into a half sitting position. Dean looked over at him and almost made a double take. His hair was a total mess—which was saying something since it usually looked like typical bedhead—but now, it looked like actual real, one hundred percent authentic sex-hair. And it was a turn on.

The dark (and messy) haired boy had gone to sleep in only his thin and tight black boxers and that green plaid button down shirt that was completely unbuttoned, giving Dean a great view at his rock hard chest and toned (hairless) legs.

Big opaque blue eyes looked over at Dean's observing emerald ones.

He cocked his head to the side and Dean blushed furiously, feeling like he just got caught staring, which he did. He bent over and picked up Cas' pants and tossed them to him.

"Might want to put these on, my little brother and uncle are downstairs."

Castiel didn't miss a beat. "Only if you bend over again," Cas quirked. Dean noticed the smug smirk that graced those pink, puffy and un-kissed lips.

Dean forced himself not to blush and look unaffected. "Possibly another time, Cas, honestly I'd love to, but I'd rather not fuck you in the presence of my family. I'd rather not scar them like that."

"You're right that is bad taste."

Dean nodded, pulling on a pair of dark gray sweats and a white tee that had black words on the back. Castiel watched as he got dressed in fascination. "If you don't stop staring at me like that, Cas, I'm going to have to wear a permanent leather strap over my cock."

"You into that kinky life, then uh?"

Chuckling, Dean ripped the covers off of the smirking boy still in his bed and his eyes went straight to those briefs. He noted the half hard lump in Cas' shorts and Dean's mouth watered.

"So about that camera…"

Both boys laughed and Castiel now slid his legs over the side of the bed and began to button up his shirt, noticing that a button was missing. He shrugged offhandedly and continued. Standing up, he looked down at his jeans. He really didn't feel like putting them back on since they were pretty tight, though nowhere near uncomfortable; they just were pretty seductive and he wondered what Dean's family members would think if they saw him in them.

Cas felt a sting of cold on the back of his thigh and he jumped almost four feet in the air. Dean laughed. Castiel turned around and glared at the chortling boy, crossing his angry arms over his chest. "What was that?"

Dean held up a finger. "You have a rip in the back of your pants." Castiel distantly remembered falling out of the car last night. "And how is it that you get to be so warm? You're like a fucking teddy bear."

"No I'm not," Castiel countered, taking a step away from Dean as the taller boy began to make the bed. Cas walked over to the full-length mirror, one of the only things unpacked in the room. "So where are you moving?" Castiel asked.

Knitting his brows together, Dean turned away from the messy bed and looked at Castiel. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the boxes? The almost empty room?" Castiel asked, raising a hand to the surrounding room.

"Psh, you're getting colder," Dean joked. "I—we just moved here. Like two weeks ago and I haven't exactly been around to help out, so that's why this place looks like a rat's nest."

Castiel eyed the room. "I could help you out."

Snapping his eyes once again in Cas' direction, he had a puzzled expression.

"That is—if you wanted me to, I have no intention to intrude—"

Clasping Cas' smaller hands in Dean's larger ones, he leant down and pressed his forehead to the other boy's and just breathed. "I would very much appreciate that, Cas."

He leaned in; ignoring the kink in his back as he did so, so that now their lips brushed each other's the feel almost inhuman. Dean pressed into it, allowing their lips to fully lock onto one another's.

Their bodies pulled flush against each other, Dean was seriously considering wearing a cup or something while his family was around because he was now nonstop hard or hardening.

"_Baby_," Dean muttered on Cas' lips. He wanted to slide his knee in between Cas' legs, but a loud sound from outside his door broke both boys apart at once.

Dean opened the door and Cas followed behind him. They went down the stairs and they saw Sam in the kitchen with a stressed out Bobby sitting at the table. Dean motioned for Cas to take a seat at the marble counter top, but he stood where he was.

Around the corner of the counter was the six foot four Sammy Winchester standing over a broken mug. He was wearing slides, so he didn't worry about where he walked, but Dean kept his distance, not wanting to slice the pads of his feet on some stupid shard of glass.

As Sam was cleaning that up, Bobby looked up to see Dean and the newcomer, a warm smile spreading on his lips.

"Howdy," Bobby said with a tad of a Southern drawl, but hardly noticeable.

"Hey, Bobby. This is Cas, err, Castiel Novak." Bobby stood up and approached the two boys entering the cute little kitchen.

"Novak you said?" Bobby asked Dean. "Nice to meet you, son. I'm Robert Singer, the boys' uncle, but you can call me Bobby."

Castiel nodded, a small thankful smile on his lips at once.

Sam looked up, leaning the broom against the counter top and holding a tray with shards of a broken mug.

"Hey I'm Sam!" he called, a huge smile on his face. His hair was in a mop, his chocolaty brown eyes gleaming. He stood up completely and Castiel couldn't help but gulp. What was with these big Winchester boys? And where were their parents, Castiel wondered.

He threw out the glass and put the broom away before dusting his hands off and walking over to his older brother and Castiel, extending his hand to the dark haired boy.

"I'm Dean's little brother. I'm a junior at Lawrence High," he explained.

Cas took his hand gratefully. "J—junior?"

At this, Dean and Sam alike laughed at Castiel's surprise. How was this boy younger than Dean? Although he had a child-like face, (he still had baby fat cheeks for crying out loud!) he was maybe an inch or so taller than Dean and seemed just as mature.

"You're not the first to be confused." Sam laughed some more before retreating to the kitchen. The boy loved to cook—not saying that he was good at it or anything. "Would you like anything? I was just about to get started."

"Before you broke that damn cup, yah idjit," Bobby mumbled under his breath.

"I'll take care of Cas," Dean said, walking into the pantry and pulling cute, fluffy apron off a hook and sliding it over his head and then proceeding to tie a cute bow behind his back.

Initially, the apron had been a joke that Dean had bought for Sam on his fourteenth birthday. Sam had said he wanted to be a chef when he grew up, so upon walking past an interesting shop downtown, Dean had spotted this gem and bought it on impulse. Like, the thing wasn't exactly garish; there were little bunnies with angel wings at the bottom and pink lace on the hem…

Castiel had a hard time tearing his eyes away from Dean in that costume.

Dean opened the fridge and pulled out a tray of eggs, handing them to Sam, assuming the boy could take care of a simple task such as scrambling eggs. Going back into the pantry, Dean pulled out a box of Strawberry Pop-Tarts, shooting Cas a hot look that his brother didn't notice. Bobby was clearly absorbed in his newspaper at the moment.

He took out two packs and put them into the toaster, setting it on low.

"So you go to Angelus with Dean?" Sam asked, grading cheese.

"I do," Castiel responded, sliding into a bar stool at the counter, putting his elbows on the marble as he watched Dean chopping onions and bell peppers.

"He's actually the sibling of the headmaster," Dean contributed. He looked up at met eyes with Cas, noting the interested look in Cas' electric blue eyes.

Sam chuckled. "Oh cool, I bet you get away with a lot of parties, uh?" Sam inquired.

Castiel shrugged. "Not as much as you think." That was a lie. What about Dean's initiation night? The people who got caught at Jake Talley's house two nights ago?

"It's mainly been water polo, we have to go to bed on time and work out a lot so we get pretty tired," Dean said.

"Oh so that's how you two met? Water polo?" Sam asked.

"Well," Dean looked at Castiel. "I don't play water polo," Cas explained. "Although, I train with the team since the swim and diving coach is absent and it's not exactly our season yet. That starts in spring."

"So you've also got an affinity for the water? Dean here grew up in the water," Sam explained as he cooked omelets, Dean helping out by putting the vegetables in the mix. "We used to live in Florida."

Cas raised both brows. He didn't know this about Dean yet.

"Lots of sailing and swimming in the south," Dean agreed. Dean turned to look up at his little brother, the two boys sharing a look of something Castiel couldn't exactly read. He made a mental note to ask about it later, or maybe just bring up his parents, but he wasn't sure.

"So you a frat boy, Cas?" Sam asked, using Dean's nickname. It didn't feel the same coming from Dean's little brother's lips, but he didn't care to tell the sweet guy that.

Castiel half smiled. "Yeah, not so much. Dean and I, or sorry, my older brother and I were roommates, that is, until Dean came. Now the three of us share a room."

"All three of you? How is that humanly possible?"

Dean chuckled. "Sometime I'll take you to the dorm. It's a lot different than you would think. It's not like the crummy, tiny little rooms you've seen on TV or on American Pie. There are, like, three rooms in one dorm room. It's hard to explain, and I'm sorry, but Sammy, we get our own fucking bathroom."

Sam didn't understand Dean's excitement.

"Remember when you were eight and I was eleven and we got sent to that boarding school when, you know, happened?"

Sam took a moment to respond but then nodded.

"Remember we had to share a bathroom with about ten other boys?"

He seemed to remember as he formed a sour face. "Oh God, why did you have to remind me?"

Castiel seemed left out of the loop and Dean, although chuckling, had to explain to Castiel about how there were naked boys running around everywhere and peeing all over the walls. Cas looked horrified, but couldn't stop the cynical laugh that erupted from his lips. And then there was the time that Dean dunked some kid's head in the toilet for punching Sam in the face that nearly got Dean expelled.

"That was a terrible year," Sam said, putting the eggs and vegetables on a plate, scooping some hash browns to the mix, then pulling two Pop-Tarts out of the toaster and placing them also on the plate and then passing it over to Cas. Dean was done cooking the bacon a minute later and added that to Castiel's plate. Bobby got up and poured him some orange juice, along with some for himself, thinking he was being sneaky when he slipped some gin in.

The brothers watched Castiel closely as he lifted a fork of food to his lips and began to chew. There was a heap of food on his plate, and he felt nervous that he wouldn't be able to eat it all. Hash browns, a delicious looking vegetable omelet, two pop tarts, and three slices of bacon all piled up. Oh yeah, and that OJ.

He took a bite and chewed.

"Salt?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded and the boy helped him out. Sprinkling a little on, Cas took another bite into heaven. He couldn't help the involuntary moan that he made in the back of his throat as he swallowed another bite.

Sam smiled widely, feeling proud of his self. Dean, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy, that moan doing things to him that he would never dare say aloud.

"I've got to head out," Bobby announced. "Going to the office," he added. Bobby worked part time at the police department, and the better half of his time at his beloved 'Singer's Salvage' Yard. He was very proud of his accomplishment, and Dean had worked there for him since he was a junior.

He waved to Castiel and reminded him that it was nice to meet him before groping a jacket off the hook before the door and swiftly exiting.

"How is your job?" Dean asked Sam. After many months of being mad at Sam for getting a job when he didn't exactly need one, Dean had finally accepted it. Sam worked at a café with the girl of his dreams, a girl called Jessica, and he seemed to love it.

"Great," Sam said, looking down at his hands and his own plate of food. "I, uh, asked Jessica out."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding! Congrats! What did she say?"

"No."

Dean felt suddenly taken aback and looked over at Castiel who looked sympathetic. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry buddy," he said.

"She said it would be best we stayed friends," he said, taking in a big breathe of air into his lungs. "It doesn't matter, it won't discourage me. I still have feelings for her but," he smiled, and it was _that _kind of smile that Dean knew mean Sam had something up his sleeve, "there's this other girl…"

"Ah, what the fuck Sammy! Get it!"

Castiel chuckled.

"She's called Amelia, and I like her; she's kind of cool. Like hot and cold, though. So there is also Becky—"

"Hang on, what was the first girls' name?"

"Jessica?"

"No, the other one," Dean replied.

"Oh, Amelia?" Dean pursed his lips, trying to sort this all out.

"Proceed."

"She's pretty freaky, Becky, and started writing me letters and sticking them in my locker. How she got my combo, I will _never_ know."

Dean laughed. He had missed these interactions his little brother. Castiel fit in to the conversation better than Dean had even imagined, and some part of him was saying _he belonged here._

x**X**x

"Yeup?"

"_Hey, where are you_?" Jo asked.

Dean held his phone in his hand tightly pressed to his ear. "At my house. Why?"

"_Where did Castiel go? I thought you were taking him with you?_" Jo continued, sounding slightly alarmed. There was a lot of talking going on in the background, mainly Gabriel screaming.

"Oh, yeah, Cas' here with me. Hey, Cas, it's Jo. Say hi!" Dean said, holding the phone over to Castiel.

"Um, hello, Joanna," Castiel said in that gravelly voice of his.

"_Oh okay, Gabriel's going crazy, I'm just going to let him know now that you're safe, Cas. Thanks for taking him, Dean, see you tomorrow!_"

"You make it sound like I had to babysit him," Dean said, ending the call. He tossed the phone on his bed and looked over at Castiel who was sitting on one of the boxes.

There was a knock at the door and Dean stopped in the middle of walking across the room to approach Cas, but instead turned his direction to Sam behind the door.

"Hey, just letting you know I'm going out. I have plans with some friends and then I'll be at the library. And Bobby's getting back late," he said, setting his reading glasses down on Dean's dresser.

"Alright," Dean said, nodding at his little brother. "Do you have money for lunch?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm fine, everything is taken care of," he said, smiling though at the fact that Dean really cared for him.

"Okay."

Sam smiled one last time before he waved respectably at Castiel and left the room.

"You two have an interesting bond," Castiel observed.

"Yeah, we grew up together, pretty much alone the whole time until Bobby…" Dean drifted off, scratching the back of his neck, his eyes scanning the room until they stopped at his desk, and what was on his desk.

"Sammy!" he shouted, picking up the pair of black spectacles. He hadn't noticed the door had slammed close over a minute ago, so he threw Cas a panicked look before he ran out of the room and down the stairs and through the front hall to the door, throwing it open to notice that it was coming down pretty hard out there.

Nevertheless, he could see Sam getting into his car at the end of the curb, and turning the engine on.

"_Dean_!" Cas shouted behind him but Dean ran off down the driveway to pretty much almost get hit by his little brother's car.

The rain poured down on both boys as they waited on either side of Sam's car. Dean reached in and gave Sam his glasses as his shaggy haired brother apologized and thanked Dean profusely. Sam drove off then, and it occurred to Dean that he had no shoes on. Castiel had had the idea to slide on a pair at the door and was holding another pair in his hands.

A little figure darted across the street past the boys and Dean gasped.

"Misha!" It was a cat, Castiel noted. Wait what?

Dean ran after the little dark coloured cat and finally, almost a block later, Dean snatched the wet little thing up in his arms and cooed to it.

"You cute little fucking thing," he mumbled in a soft voice.

He walked back, getting all the more wet, feeling the wetness seeping through his clothes and to his bones. Dean saw a very confused looking Castiel standing back at his house and approached him, kissing him on the lips as he walked past him into the house.

"Dean, what the hell!"

"What?" he asked, bringing the cat into the downstairs guest bathroom and grabbing a towel to dry the kitty off.

"What is that?"

Dean and the cat both looked up at Cas at the same time. "It's a fucking cat."

"Is it yours?" Castiel asked, crouching down.

Water dripped down Dean's face and it was almost as if his eyes were begging Castiel to come over to him and _lick_ the water off.

"No shit Sherlock," Dean said, pushing up both eyebrows as he wiped the cat down, it purring every once in a while or hissed.

"What did you call it?" Castiel asked, holding his hand out for the cat to sniff his palm so it could get acquainted to his smell.

"Misha. It, uh, it was a joke that my brother and I had. And we found this little guy on the streets and we took him home and fed him and bathed him and we named him after an actor I was pretty obsessed with, Misha Collins."

Castiel had never heard of that name before but disregarded it.

The dark haired boy shivered, and just watching Cas look cold made Dean feel even colder.

"Here, let's run you a bath," Dean said, getting up and wrapping the cat in the towel like a burrito. The kitten was shuddering every now and then, so Dean brought him close to him and kissed his furry head.

The cat mewled once and this made Dean smirk. Dean turned around when he noticed Cas wasn't following him. "I was talking to you, smart one."

"Oh!" Cas shot up and blushed, feeling a little stupid as he walked after Dean and followed him the stairs.

"Cas you're a dripping mess," Dean groaned, pulling his own thin tee over his head and tossing it into a heap on the floor.

The bathroom was nice, Dean observed. He hadn't particularly cared to check it out before he had come here, but was thankful it was spacious and clean. There was a shower separate from the big, jetted tub, and two sinks. He knew the size was relative to the fact that he would share it with his larger than life brother.

"Come on, off with the clothes," Dean said, leaning over to turn the water on hot. Cas watched as he did so, noticing all the muscles in Dean's back that rippled as he made simple movements.

Castiel unbuttoned his plaid shirt and it fell into the pile of clothes that was his wet and muddy socks as well as Dean's tee.

The water level was rising so Dean turned around to see his little roommate standing before him, stripping off his wet and sopping clothes. His shirt was off, and those tight jeans were next to go. Eventually, he was clad in only his soaked black brief shorts.

It occurred to Dean that he had never completely seen Castiel naked. Sure there was polo where he would see him with not much left to the imagination, but it was never the real thing. And the anticipation right now was killing Dean, as he stood right next to him.

There was no sign of embarrassment on Castiel's face as he hooked two thumbs inside the band of his boxers and pulled them down those legs that went on for days.

And then when they were off, Dean was left standing there, complete and utter shock on is face, blatantly. Castiel truly was a perfect individual.

"You've been staring at me…" Castiel said, now the strawberry blush becoming very prominent very fast.

It was hard for Dean to describe in detail the look and feeling it gave him when he saw Cas' cock for the first time.

"You're beautiful is why," Dean said, holding out a hand for Castiel to approach him and get into the tub. Castiel was still blushing with burning hot ears and nervous legs.

Okay, this blush would never leave him.

Castiel took a step into the bath, which was now filled with water and suds. It was hot water and it made his body feel numb when he first entered.

Dean watched the boy below him, wondering if he should get in with him, or get out of this hazy bathroom and go wank off in his own room.

"D—Dean," asked a small voice.

Dean hadn't realized he had walked over to the door until he turned around and saw Cas sitting in the tub, his hair a big black flop and his nose and cheeks red.

"W—want to get in wit—th me?"

Fuck me, Dean thought.

Dean slid his sweats down his legs and his boxers quickly followed. The room felt strangely cool to him suddenly what with his loss of pubic hair. Yup, he was completely shaven. And oddly enough, he felt confident about himself.

The bath tub was by no means a Jacuzzi, so the two would have to move around a little to make it comfortable for each other. Now that they were both inside, the water level rose until it had to be drained out a little.

Both boys relaxed and let the water sooth them.

At least ten minutes had gone by before there was any interaction. "Cas," Dean spoke softly. Cas lifted his head from the towel he had fashioned behind his head so it served as somewhat of a pillow for his neck. The two made distinct eye contact. "Come here."

Castiel cautiously made his way over to Dean, turning around in his position so that he was now flush up against Dean underwater. Cas popped his head out of the water so that they were now inches apart, but he quickly dipped his head down so that it was in the juncture between Dean's neck and shoulder.

"Warm?"

"Perfect."

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders in a comforting sort of movement, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Castiel's hand found Dean's quickly hardening cock underwater.

"Hel_lo_!" Dean shouted rather roughly.

Castiel laughed, and really laughed at Dean. "Did I catch you off guard?" he asked in a teasing sort of way.

"You caught me alright," Dean said, a strong shudder running down his spine as Castiel began to stroke him. The boy atop him turned so that he was on his knees, chest pressed flush against Dean's and lips on his.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Dean asked.

"Kill you of what?" Castiel asked, moving some of the bubbles out of the way so that he could get a good look at the boy underneath him.

"Shock, or something I guess. Is it possible to die from being so goddamn turned on?" he asked, a smile forming on his cupid bow shaped lips.

"Maybe that was my intention all along… To exterminate you so I can take your place on the polo team, so I can be captain of diving, swimming, _and_ polo!" he exclaimed jokingly with a wide smile on his lips.

The two boys laughed together and then promptly placed their lips on each other's. This time, Dean's hand was the one who found Cas' rock hard cock.

He paused what he was doing and moaned. "_Deeea_…"

Cas relaxed so that he was sitting over Dean's thighs as Dean began to stroke him up and down. "You like it?"

He moaned and nodded, reaching a hand out and gripping Dean's shoulder tight. Castiel was quaking at this point and biting his lower lip. "Don't sto-op…!"

Dean tightened his hold on Castiel's cock, but now throwing in a twist at the end of each pump when his fingers slinked around Cas' head. Every time, Cas threw his head back in bliss, crying out from the intense feeling of heat bubbling up inside of him.

"_Fuck_! Fuck, fuck, fuck meee!"

Not missing a beat, Dean fastened his pace, noting to himself how whenever Castiel moaned or swore, it made his cock throb.

Castiel's voice raised an octave. It was beautiful. "Ah! Fuck! I'm going, it's—it's—"

"Let it out, Cas," Dean encouraged in an extremely husky voice that provided for Cas to get possibly even closer to the brink, Dean stroking harder than ever before.

"Dean, I can't hold it in any—!" he let out one last scream before his cock was spurting out sheets of white cum over Dean's chest, one shot catching his jaw.

Castiel was huffing and puffing in shock, and this caused Dean to chuckle. "Am I the first boy to touch your cock?" he asked, slipping Castiel into a quick kiss before he can answer.

"You're the first person, regardless of gender," he said, laughing. He scooted up on Dean's lap so that their lips could touch once again, but in doing so, Castiel's half hard member touched Dean's completely rock hard cock.

Their lips broke apart after a hot second and they met eyes. Most of all the bubbles around them had disappeared so Dean's cock in the water was completely visible.

The bathtub water had drained a little bit more and now if Dean lifted his hips, they would higher than the water. His pre-cum shone down the length of his standing straight up cock, and Castiel's own member twitched with excitement.

"I, uh, I've never done this before. Just a disclaimer, just so you know," Dean mumbled, blushing.

"If you want me to make you feel better, I'll have you know I've never done this before either," Castiel teased. This made Dean chuckle and lean up so that they were kissing once again. They both got into in, pressing their tongue into each other's mouths.

Dean's hands ran down Castiel's spine, giving him shivers of surprise, until they reached Cas' toned ass and he gave it a quick squeeze and slap. Cas slipped forward in the water, pressing his dick into Dean's. They both called out at the same time in agony.

Castiel almost bit Dean's lip as he felt a slick finger prodding his butt. He broke the kiss to let out a harsh breath when it entered him, fingering him. He could not continue the kiss after that; he could only breathe hoarsely onto Dean's mouth.

Another digit was added and Castiel was already on edge for another orgasm.

"Dea—an, put it in," he moaned onto the boy below him. Dean looked deep into Castiel's opaque blue eyes before slipping his fingers out and he positioned himself below Cas, holding himself right at his entrance, stopping as if to ask Cas permission.

"Cas, are you—"

"Dean, I need you right now!" Cas cried. "Please…!"

All at once, he slid his throbbing cock into Cas, filling his ass completely to his base. Dean couldn't help but cry out at the feeling of having Cas' ass virginity; the guy was fucking tight as hell.

"Fuck Dean!" Castiel's body seemed to be spazzing out. It was hard for Dean to push past the first layer of muscle that held Cas' ass so tight. After a moment, Castiel allowed Dean to begin to move inside him. Every time that Dean made a move, Cas let out some kind of noise. Every single time, Dean felt himself nearing that blissful release.

Castiel leaned over so that the two boys were flush up against one another once again and their lips made contact. They had to break apart every two seconds or so because Dean's pace was moving fast, and getting faster ever pump.

Castiel broke the kiss officially and lowered his head to Dean's shoulder to cry out as Dean hit a spot deep inside of him that made him see stars. Goddamn it, goddamn everything, Cas though. It was too good. Far too good!

"Dean! I need you… Harder!" Castiel barely bit out. What with Dean's blissed out mind spinning, he took Cas' order into account and began moving his hips harder and faster. He gripped Cas' hips with both hands and manually made Cas' hips meet Dean's at every move.

Castiel's eyes were watering and he was faintly aware that he was drooling. He couldn't seem to get any part of his body functioning. It was beginning to be too much for him. He dipped his head down to Dean's nipple, arching his back. He bit his right nipple and twiddled with other one with his left hand.

This little act seemed to set Dean off because his thrusts were met with Cas' willing hips. Cas pushed himself down every time he felt Dean was moving up to ram himself farther up inside of him.

"Fuck, Dean! Fuck me, Dean! I need—need you!" Castiel screamed into Dean's shoulder. "More, _more_, _moaaaarrr_!" Castiel whined. "Please baby right in my asshole! _Ughhh_ I'm so close!"

Dean slid his hand into Cas' hair and pulled on it with a tight grip. "Do you feel good, baby, am I fucking you hard enough? Is it good?"

"Ooommhh, fuckingg—_perfect_!" Cas' mouth flew open, as he knew he was so very close. His tongue fell out and he arched his back, placing both hands in a bone-crunching grip on Dean's shoulders. "So close! _So_ close!"

Dean began hitting Cas' right in that perfect spot, over and over and over.

"Oh my _god_!"

Castiel came hard, and fucking hard. He came more than he thought was even possible. Dean was covered in Cas' cum, which in turn made Dean's eyes roll back into his head when Cas tightened his ass up on Dean's cock and he couldn't control his dick any longer. He came hard and long inside of Cas. And it was fucking amazing. So _surreal_. The best he had ever had by _far._

Castiel lifted himself up off of Dean's cock and plopped himself next to Dean, laying half on top of him as the two of them were trying with little help to catch their breath.

"Don't _ever_ leave."

There was a half-hearted attempt on Cas' part to laugh. "Wasn't planning on it."

* * *

_alright! i was going to cut this big chapter in half but then i just thought fuck it, let 'em have it._

_i spent pretty much _all day_ on this (despite watching pitch perfect which really was pretty stupid) so __**give me some love**__? i worked pretty hard on this, this being my first male/male sex scene to write! __**REVIEWERS GET YUMMY-ASS COOKIES (& moar destiel)**_


	14. We're Jammin'

**A/N:** I'm not sure if the last chapter popped up in anyone's alerts because it didn't send an email to me when I posted, so if you're getting this now and haven't read the last chapter, GO DO THAT because you are probably going to be confused.

**ALSO: **mature content after the second line break. strictly M/M.

That is all.

* * *

(_I don't think a recap is necessary. ;)_)

* * *

The girls were getting more and more courageous. Castiel had confirmed that there were now two of them. He sometimes saw them hiding in the shadows, or around the corners of the hallways during school. He decided that if anyone else could see them, he wouldn't be crazy, but as time went on and on, no one seemed to make a comment about their supernatural presence.

Dean didn't notice them. Castiel was walking with the boy one afternoon, on his way to lunch actually, when he saw her sitting on a bench outside of his homeroom class. He didn't gasp or make a scene like he usually did, although he did stop before her and wait for Dean to notice so he could look where Cas was.

But Dean had a funny look on his face, like he wasn't sure whether Castiel was playing around with him or not. Either way, it concerned Dean; he was confused.

Why couldn't Dean see them?

Why did this make Castiel feel so much more alone than he normally felt?

"Are you tired? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Dean huskily chuckled. Castiel blushed, a drop of sweat running down his temple due to the humid heat of the afternoon day.

Dean had no clue how close to home he had gone. ""I—uh, I—um, it's nothing," Castiel returned.

"You sure?" Dean asked, concern lacing his voice.

Believe it or not, but Castiel had actually been losing sleep over this. Well, it's not like he would casually brush off the fact that he's making contact with—he still wasn't positive, but—dead girls.

Naturally, he had gone to one of the professors of Angelus, one he knew would be able to help. He was the head of the history department, specifically in the religious relating classes, and he was an old friend of Michael's and Castiel knew he would be keen about the history of the school as he's been teaching here for nearly forty years. The guy was close to ancient.

"Dr. Zachariah?" Castiel asked timidly, approaching the balding man's desk.

"Ahh, Castiel Novak. My favourite god son," he said with a smile. Yeah, there was that too, he was Castiel's godfather. Castiel felt his face heat up as he smiled impishly and scratched the back of his neck. He was growing sweaty with nervousness.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a, well, stupid question. It's not stupid, though, really, it's more of an intensely curious question—"

"Out with it, Castiel. I have class in five minutes." Zachariah was nothing if not snappy and impatient.

"Y—yes. I was wondering, as I was saying, if you knew anything about the history of, err, Angelus?" Cas was sputtering like a fool. His face didn't seem like it could get any hotter, and the room seemed to be closing in on him.

His godfather cocked a brow.

"It's for a statistics project," Castiel swiftly lied, feeling a little bit proud of his self for being so good at it. Normally he would have shoved his foot in his mouth by now.

"Well, as you know I've been teaching here for quite a while so I have acquired a load of information about this place," he said, leaning back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. He paused, as if waiting for Castiel.

"Oh!" Cas muttered, pulling a note pad out of his bag and snatching a pen from Zachariah's desk. "Yes, go on," Cas said politely.

"Angelus is over two hundred years old, as you can tell from the architecture and such, although it has been passed down from the Novak family for ages. Your brothers have been doing a superb job keeping the place intact."

Cas was just scribbling notes at this point, seeing as he already knew these bullshit basic facts. "Anything more, I don't know, crime related?" Castiel asked.

"What do you mean, boy? Speak up."

"Like, were there any accidents or casualties on campus that could've happened sometime since when the school opened?" Castiel asked meekly. Judging by Zachariah's darkening look, he had misspoken.

"Castiel I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have work I just remembered I have to attend to, and the questions you seem to have shoved up in your attic are disturbing to say in the least. Now if you wouldn't mind," Zachariah fixed Cas with an annoyed glare and waved his hands at his godson, as if to make a shooing motion.

Castiel got up of the chair, and as soon as the bald man looked down at his desk and pulled out some papers from a drawer and slid his glasses on, Castiel made the most obnoxious bitchface he could manage and walked out of the room. How could he have forgotten why he ignores all the invitations to his godfather's house?

He emerged from the classroom and walked halfway down the hall before the bell rang and students rushed from one class to another. It was hectic, but he didn't have a class at the moment, so he headed across campus towards his dorm. Maybe he would grab his suit and go swim some laps, he wondered to himself.

Stopping abruptly, he felt a shiver run down his spine as he straightened up his back and turned around. There stood a girl, and another directly behind her.

The first was the blonde, hair tied in a loose braid, twigs and old blood staining the fruitful colour. There were scratch marks raked down her face and her clothes were ripped open so that Castiel could see the ghostly colour of her stomach and bloodied knees and ripped knee high socks. The fact that her throat had been ripped out put Castiel on edge; a sweat broke out on his forehead from fright.

As for the other, he couldn't say she looked any better. This one was a brunette; both of them had black, lifeless eyes. Her left eye was blue and red—bruised and clawed at. Chapped purple lips and more claw marks down her shoulders and sides. A chunk of her leg was missing, and bone was visible.

"W—why have you been following me?" Castiel asked, absolutely beyond terrified.

Although he wasn't expecting a response from either girl, he desperately prayed for one. He wanted to find out what was going on; the girls continued to stare at Castiel like he was the one with the crusty blood on his clothing and missing body parts.

"I demand an answer!"

"Yah gone shuttup now, yeh?" asked the brunette. Castiel's eyes bulged. What the actual fuck? There was a southern London accent laced in her cold, icy even, words.

Castiel's breath hitched and he felt that sudden prick at his eyes. It wasn't the fact that this ghost-like apparition, _whatever it was,_ could speak that bothered him as much as it was their appearances. The blond had hit home. After all, they only followed him around when Dean was around him.

"Who the _fuck_ are you and why are you following me?" Castiel asked, enraged.

"Fuckkin' students is what we are." The blond looked unforgiving.

"And you're Michael and Lucifer's kin."

"What about my brothers?" Castiel demanded.

Both girls paused. They had wild eyes for a moment before they vanished. Castiel's breath caught in his throat and he choked in surprise as he eldest brother came up to him, a golf club in hand. He hit it against his hand and Castiel looked up at Michael with shock and confusion.

"Did you just see—?"

"It's best not to ask questions; this should not have happened."

"Michael—I—"

"Get your ass to your dorm." Michael put that big brother voice on once again and Castiel knew better than to ask futile questions.

x**X**x

"Why do you look so freaked out?" Dean asked with a scoff.

They were sitting inside of Castiel and Dean's dorm room; Gabriel thankfully had plans for the rest of the school day. Castiel was sitting at his desk, working on some math or something; honestly he couldn't keep his mind on one thing at a time.

"I'm not freaked out."

"Castiel you've been staring at a black sheet of paper for about forty minutes. If anything, I'd say you're paranoid. Care to explain?"

_Oh, uh, yeah Dean. I guess now is a fine time to explain to you how I just interacted with two female—shoot me if I'm wrong, but—ghosts, and then my brother came out of no where with a _fucking golf club_ and swiped at them and they mysteriously vanished. Oh, wait, I mean I have an English test first period tomorrow morning._ Castiel thought angrily to himself.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous for what?" Dean asked, approaching him by sliding his ass on top of Cas' desk and hunching over so that their faces were close.

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up immensely. "I, uh, it's nothing really. I just got yelled at by my older brother in front of a lot of people and it was pretty embarrassing I guess," Castiel lied, and it was blatantly a lie. Dean saw that, although he guessed it was based on true events.

"Hmm, how about I help you loosen up?" Dean asked seductively, hopping off of the desk and walking around Cas so that he was standing right behind him, resting his hands on Castiel's thick shoulders.

"L—loosen up?" he gulped like a fish.

"Yeah, I'd be glad to help," Dean said, a mischievous glint in his eye as he leaned down so that their faces were very close now. He moved suddenly and pressed his nose into Cas' neck and inhaled deeply.

"Dean, I have to s—study," Castiel weakly protested.

"And I was supposed to meet up with Crowley and Jo at the library, but guess what? I have higher priorities," he spoke huskily, pressing a kiss at the base of Castiel's neck. The dark haired boy gulped once again when he felt Dean's hands ghost down his thin tee shirt clad chest until they were palming the top of Castiel's half hard cock.

"Let's see what we have here," Dean said haughtily as he cupped Cas' cock in his hand and stroked it through the fabric. He slinked down to his knees and turned the chair to the side so that his face was now almost level with Cas' lap.

"Go ahead and tell me that you have to finish your studying." Dean's jade eyes were glazed over now with lust. "I dare you."

Castiel numbly shook his head. "Can't now," he whimpered out.

Dean turned his attention back to the growing boner in Castiel's pants as he palmed it some more, craning his neck so that he held his mouth over Castiel's sweats. He wetted the fabric and Cas could feel his breath going haywire.

Under his mouth, Castiel shimmied his hips a little as if to remind Dean his pants were still on and to kindly rip them the fuck off. And immediately, if at all possible.

Dean hooked his thumbs on the inside of Cas' sweats and boxers and gently, slowly—agonizingly slowly—slid the clothes over Castiel's rock hard cock. Castiel murmured for Dean to 'Hurry the fuck up,' but Dean just took this as an incentive to go a little bit slower.

"Need you…!" Castiel moaned as he felt cold air rush to his hot cock. Dean prodded the organ, first going to play with his balls. Castiel let out a long whoosh of air as if he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. The larger man on his knees continued to play with the skin all the while breathing hot air on Castiel.

"What's that baby?" Dean encouraged.

Castiel groaned as Dean slid his tongue up from Cas' base to his very tip that already had beads of pre-cum erupting from his little hole. "Dean please let me…"

"You want to fuck my hot mouth?" Dean asked, stroking slowly up and down Cas' length, twisting when he got to the head.

"Mmmyess…"

"You want me to suck you off, not stopping till you're milked dry? You like it like that, Gorgeous?"

"I love that, Deeeean."

Castiel got thrown off as a sudden wet hole enveloped Cas' long, throbbing cock. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted Dean since they had first had sex last weekend. It was Wednesday now, and since Castiel lost his virginity (or ass virginity at least) the two boys hadn't spoken to each other as much as they had before. Of course there was the casual 'good morning' or 'how was class' and then they had practice together.

Dean could reach Cas' cock down his throat pretty far as it turned out. From a straight guy Monday to a head-over-heels for men Tuesday, Castiel had been shocked. Dean he guessed wasn't so straight from the beginning as he had thought.

"You're good for your first time," Castiel said, lacing his fingers into Dean's dirty blond locks. "Care to explain?"

"Well that banana last week was quite the teacher," Dean joked, then sliding his mouth back over the twitching cock, close to exploding. Castiel never thought he had been closer to the edge as when he felt Dean hollow out his cheeks and add extra suction to the cock currently lodged in between his tonsils.

"Dean!" Castiel cried, groping his ear with one hand and yanking on hair with his other.

Castiel clenched his thighs and in that moment, there was nothing he would rather do, nowhere he would rather be than in that second with Dean in between his thighs, getting a mouthful of Cas' cock.

Dean's head was roughly pulled to Castiel's crotch so close that he could feel Cas' pubic hair stubble on his upper lip. He had never gone this far before, usually just sucking and licked around Castiel's more sensitive spots by the head of his member.

But now, with Castiel's dick halfway down Dean's throat now, there were tears in Dean's eyes. He felt Castiel cum now, the hot liquid shooting down his throat to fill his stomach.

He dislodged their bodies, looking up so that jade green and endless ocean blue clashed. Dean licked his lips, lapping up any semen that had fallen past his puffy cupid-bow shaped lips.

Castiel couldn't help himself as he stood up, throwing the chair out of the way as he gripped Dean by his shoulders—the touch feeling like there had been a fire under his palm—and lifting him over to the bed.

"I cannot get enough of you," Castiel admitted, moaning. Castiel was lying on top of Dean when he pressed a hard kiss to his blond friend's lips.

"Keep it that way," Dean said, twisting their positions so that now he was the one on top and ravaging Cas' lips. He pressed one last hot kiss to Cas' lips before he got off Cas' bed and stood.

Castiel sat up, a worried look on his face.

"Gotta hit the library before the other's figure something's up," Dean said, picking up a large textbook and green notebook. He turned around to see Castiel sitting on his bed, pouting like a child. "Stop looking at me like that or I'll never raise my grades," Dean said with a flirtatious wink before he opened the door up (after unlocking it, that is) and saluted his dark haired friend and then disappearing.

"Fuck you, Dean Winchester," Castiel muttered, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks as he reveled in what just occurred. "Fuck you _so hard_."

* * *

_a little bit short, i'm sorry. i also want to apologize for not updating for a whole week! i got my computer jacked so i had to wait patiently all week, coming up with ideas and not to mention reading some really really good fanfiction while waiting! **but listen up!** I was thinking maybe i could get like five or so more chapters out of this. what do you guys think? i'm totally open to suggestions (just fyi it would totally make my day!)_

_Go check out my friend _Creeedence's_ story_ North With No Regret_. You won't regret it! (there was no pun intended i swear please)_

_Write a review! **review = more posts**! btw thanks to all the guests that have been reviewing - make accounts so i can credit you all!_


	15. I Like Your Lips

**A/N:** _Hey all, I would like to clear something up in regards to Ruby's character—some people were confused about her showing up as two different characters but what I did (and I don't blame you for getting confused, forgive me) was I used BOTH Rubys. Meaning, Ruby 2.0 (Jared Padaleki's wife Ruby); and then the second appearance was of first Ruby—blonde Ruby. I thought that instead of replying to an individual review it would help clarify if I just typed it here. She was a one time only character so you probably won't have to deal with trying to decipher who is who—and yet again I would like to apologize!_

* * *

"Ninety-eight," groan, "ninety-nine," big whoosh of air, "one hundred. Son of a bitch."

His gym partner rolled his eyes. "I may have just gotten here but it is blatant you have not done one hundred of those," Castiel said, setting his gym bag down and taking a seat on the concrete floor.

"Wanna fuckin' bet, Cas?" Dean demanded, sitting up from the bench. There was a sweat on his brow that was beginning to bead down his side burns, and his back was stuck to his plain white tee with sweat.

Castiel was touching his toes when he paused to look up and meet eyes with Dean. He held Dean's gaze intently, and the blond haired man faltered.

"Okay, maybe I was around the eighties…"

Castiel still fixed Dean with that glare.

"Seventies…?"

"Dean stop fucking around."

"Fuckin' A, Cas," Dean said, plopping back down on the bench. He had hit somewhere maybe in the twenties when he had seen Cas walk in through the school's gym doors. Dean had already been here for over an hour. He had been running on the treadmills and then had a chat with one of his teammates from the polo team.

He settled into place and rested his hands on the bar above his face. He had a firm grip on the metal when he looked over and saw Castiel on the floor. He was wearing a pair of Nike shorts and a charcoal tee. The shirt clung to him in a delicious sort of way, Dean noticed.

"Hey, um, Cas," Dean began, smirking smugly. "You're pretty flexible."

Castiel shot a look up at the boy on the bench above him. He furrowed his brows. "Thanks?" he asked more than stated, sounding a little confused.

"You want to bet you could put your mouth around your dick?"

There was no noise between then as Castiel quickly blanched and looked momentarily humiliated—then rushed to his feet. "Dean!" he whispered although it came of as more of a shout. "People can hear!"

"So is this a bet?" Dean asked, looking up at the boy towering over him. He was about level with Cas' mid-thighs, and he had half a mind to roll over to the side and brush his face along Cas' pant clad thigh.

Castiel blushed like there was no tomorrow. "Are you even serious—" Dean honestly believed he had never seen Castiel look more embarrassed then in that moment. He bit his lip sheepishly as his head swiveled around to observe his surroundings. "I fucking can, you douchebag!"

Dean's eyes flew open and then he had slipped off the bench and landed on his back on the floor, his lungs hurting from all the sudden laughter erupting from his throat. He was totally gone—tears were running down his face in no time and Castiel kicked him in the stomach lightly, playfully.

"Dean shut the fuck up!" Castiel murmured, his voice high and humiliated, looking around and trying to look as if he had a handle on the situation at hand. "Dean I'm going to break your arm if you don't shut up right now."

"But _Caaas_!" Dean hollered, his face red and breathless. He sat up, coming down from his laughing high. Holy shit—had he heard right? "You're fucking kidding me right now, right?"

"No, I'm not Dean. I—" he ran a timid hand through his hair. "I was the most flexible boy in my high school PE exams in the history of the school."

Dean burst out laughing once again. "Too much! This is too much!"

"It's nothing really to be proud of," Castiel added with a sigh. "It's pretty much only due to the reason that I'm deformed," he said, explaining in depth to a still slightly crying Dean about how there was a missing plate in his spine and there was a chance he could get paralyzed in that position.

"Castiel—seriously—stop talking. I'm no lie going to piss my pants and that's an episode no one here wants to witness."

"I hate you."

Dean looked up at Cas with a mischievous grin. "You know I get all tingly when you get angry at me like that."

He shot a harsh glare at Dean, although the arousal was blatant in his eyes. "I will fuck you in your mouth right here in this gym, Dean."

Dean sat up, a spark of heat shooting to his growing hard cock. "Oh baby, you're such a dirty boy, Cas."

"I will do it. Don't tempt me," Castiel warned, pushing his eyebrows up, feeling his blush start to diminish. "Besides. I've just shared some very, _very_ personal information with you, I think it's only fair you reciprocate."

"You want me to tell you something that's wrong with me?"

Castiel glared at Dean. "No, idiot. I mean like, I don't know, what's something that you've never told anyone else before?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders and plopping onto the floor once again to stretch his legs.

Dean felt a cold shiver run down his spine. What was with Castiel suddenly growing a pair and arguing with Dean all of sudden? He had no clue, but whatever it was that came over the slighter boy, he definitely liked it. "Dude, I don't know about you, but if I could suck my own dick, I would tell everyone that. Hell, I'd be so proud of myself!" Dean exclaimed, masking his sudden arousal with jokes. He leaned back down onto the bench and actually lifted the bar now.

He realized Castiel's silence meant he was waiting for a reply from Dean.

"Oh, uhm, well," he chuckled. "There _was _this one time that I was over at this girl's house, and—err—she asked me to try on these satiny and hot pink panties…"

"And you had an allergic reaction?" Castiel asked expectantly.

"What—? Dude, no!" Dean laughed. "I loved it. They felt so right and comfy and it just held my dick _so_ perfectly."

Castiel looked at Dean, his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." Dean lifted the bar around and breathed out harshly when he brought it back down.

Cas didn't laugh at his corny joke. He stayed silent a moment, as if mulling over something. Dean didn't really pay any attention. What number was he on again? Thirty-eight? Something like that, he decided.

"I might have to just purchase you a pair to decide for myself if I like them," Castiel said, a naughty smirk on his lips.

Dean gasped, placing the bar back on his hinges. His sweat had dripped past his ear and landed on his shoulder blade, making Dean shudder. At Cas' harsh words, his cock twitched a little.

"No harm in experimenting," Dean agreed, a cocky grin forming. He lifted the bar some more.

"I think, if it doesn't suit my likings, maybe I'll just pull the satin to the side—or just rip it." Castiel examined his nails. "Then slide my tongue on the underside of you—I'll tease you because I know you like the thrill." Castiel winked at Dean. Under the collar, Dean was getting hot and bothered.

"Goddamn it, Cas…"

He licked his lips. "I'll put you in my mouth. Tongue your slit. Stretch out the skin that hasn't been circumcised…" he let out a breathy groan. "Slide my hands across your narrow hips. Grope your fat ass."

"Cas…" Dean moaned. His arms weren't working as well as they should be; they were shaking and wobbling and Dean felt scared he might drop the weights on his face. But he pressed on. He's done more than this before.

The real problem now was Dean's pants—or rather that in which that was hardly keeping his cock back. He was throbbing, begging for touches and caresses.

Cas still continued to look completely unaffected. It was driving Dean insane. "I can't—"

"I'd shove you so hard and so far down my throat that I'd be close to choking. I love the feeling of you so far down inside of my mouth that my throat gets tight and numb when you're—"

"Cas, I'm going to…"

"Fucking my throat like it's my tight asshole."

* * *

There was no near unlocked closet, but the locker room was thankfully empty. Nevertheless, Cas shoved Dean into a bathroom stall.

"You little bitch," Dean said hotly, pressing Dean against the stall wall after locking it behind himself. "You get off talking dirty in public?" he asked, shoving his hand down Cas' loose shorts. He cupped Cas' half hard boner.

"Yes, Dean!" Cas shouted. Dean pressed his lips to Cas' in order to keep the dark haired boy quiet. He moaned loudly, the noise vibrating both boys' mouths.

"You do?" Dean asked, his voice dropping a couple octaves. "You're a little slut."

Cas sure felt like one in that moment as he pressed his entire crotch into Dean's hand, wanting, _craving _that friction that Dean gladly offered.

"But you're **my** little slut."

"I _am,_" Cas moaned like a female dog in heat, sounding dirtier than a pornstar.

Castiel's hands left Dean's hair and snaked down to his lover's waistband and hooked two sturdy thumbs on the inside, slowly raking it down below Dean's inflated balls.

Breaking the kiss, only a string of spit was connecting their panting mouths now. There was the distinct look of hunger in Dean's eyes and Castiel wasted no time, dropping to his knees like this was what he did for a living; it felt so natural to him.

His hands groped Dean's shaft, doing just as he had explained (in beautiful depth, no less) about what he had planned to do. He flattened out his tongue on the underside of Dean's cock, starting from the still shaved clean base towards Dean's very sensitive tip.

"Son of a bitch, Cas," Dean murmured, leaning his head back against the stall door.

His hips slowly started thrusting, and Castiel stilled them by pressing firm hands to Dean's hips. Although he really just ended up slipping them father back and groping Dean's tight and toned ass cheeks.

"You like this, Cas? You want me to fuck you dirty in this bathroom stall? Is that how slutty you are?"

Castiel lifted his head so that his opaque blue eyes clouded with lust and want made contact with Dean's devouring, hazy green ones. He moaned his answer onto Dean's cock, vibrating the organ, which caused pangs of pleasure to harden his dick even more, if that was humanly possible. "So delicious…"

"Ah, yeah Cas, you can suck my dick _all night_. Do you taste the chlorine on my cock? I haven't washed it yet; the pool water is still clinging to my dick."

Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head, and Dean clenched his teeth when Castiel began pumping his head, bobbing it up and down his length.

"Fuck so good," Dean whined. He was lost in a cave of desire and was having a hard time pulling himself out. "I want to fuck you so hard."

"Tastes so good," Castiel groaned, vibrating Dean once again. "Come for me. Please, Dean…!"

Dean laced his fingers in Cas' hair and groaned, his head falling back on his shoulder. "Jesus Christ, Cas! You want me to cum all over your face, Gorgeous?" he asked huskily, his voice so dangerously low.

"I want it all down my face."

"In your hair?" Dean asked, chuckling as he roughly pushed into Cas' mouth farther and farther every thrust.

"Fucking _everywhere_, Dean!" The large member muffled Cas' voice, clogging his mouth and filling his orifice to the brim.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted one last time before he pulled out of Cas' throat and grappled himself by his base and, with one hand still intertwined in his lover's hair, held the boy's face right up to his leaking hole. Long white spurts of semen darted out of his slit, hitting Cas' eyebrow and dripping down his eyelashes and cheek; more splashing on his sweaty brow and his nose and chin. "You look like such a whore."

"Mmm." Castiel didn't mind dirty talk. If anything, it made his cock twitch even more. Castiel held his tongue out and caught a couple drops in his mouth, bringing the taste in and enjoying it immensely.

"Ugh, I'm dry," Dean groaned, pumping his hand up and down his cock to get the last drops out and onto Cas' cheek.

"Huh. I have milked Dean Winchester dry of cum. For some odd reason, I feel strangely accomplished," Castiel joked, bringing fingers to his face and wiping the cum up and then bringing those fingers into his mouth for long, hard sucks.

"I'd rather not fuck you in a public bathroom anyway. That's low class even for me," Dean muttered, smiling, pulling his pants over his limp cock.

"How about some coffee then?" Castiel suggested, rising to his feet and snaking his arms around Dean's neck so that he could press a kiss to the taller boy's lips.

"It's almost six," Dean stated, glancing at his watch. _And we left all our shit in the gym,_ he thought warily.

"You in?" Cas asked, shooting his eyebrows up. Dean knew he couldn't turn him down.

"Sure, I'd love to, but I don't think it's socially acceptable for you to exit this bathroom looking… The way you do," Dean smirked, motioning to Cas' face.

"What? Utterly fuckable?" Cas asked playfully, pushing the stall open and then looking straight ahead at the mirrors where he openly blanched. "Holy fucking shit."

"Well there's pretty much always that sexy fuckable look you seem to have, but then again, there's the already-been-fucked look you have…"

"I need a shower," Cas huffed.

"Hey, I'll join you!"

"No, Dean."

x**X**x

"Two for a, uhm, C—Castile!"

Dean walked up and thanked the girl who had stumbled over Cas' name and that had made his coffee. She blushed at his thankful stare and then turned to hurriedly work on another cup.

He turned around to face a growling Castiel. "Would it kill these people to actually listen as I pronounce my name?" Castiel asked, holding open the door for Dean. The blond boy passed one cup over to Cas, and they both held their hands up to their cups, seeking its warmth.

"Jesus fuck me! When did it get so fucking cold?" Dean asked, shivering and stuffing his hand into his pockets.

He glanced over at Castiel who looked just about ready to cave in on himself and took pity.

"Here," Dean offered, pulling his hand out of his pocket and taking the hand that wasn't holding his coffee. He enveloped Cas' smaller hand in his, and Cas immediately reacting the rush of warmth.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said seriously, a cherry blush breaking out over his cheeks and already red from the cold nose.

Dean paused a second, a grin forming over his lips. "Cas, I gotta ask. How can you be so dirty and seductive, practically _clawing_ at my dick one hour ago, and then… I dunno, like get so formal."

"I'd like to think it's because my butthole is so tight."

Dean threw his head back and laughed quickly. He glanced over at a smirking Cas. "See, Cas buddy, that would be funny, if it weren't for the fact that I know I fucked you just half a week ago."

A blush flooded both boys' faces.

"That was, well, brash," Castiel stated.

"You and I both know I'm speaking the truth," Dean chuckled lightly now.

"Yes but," Cas groaned. He clamped up and Dean led them into the commons.

"But what, Anal-Boy?" Dean playfully teased, enjoying getting that rosy blush to light up Castiel's face.

Cas looked up at Dean under heavy lashes with a shy smile. "Careful, I might enjoy that nickname."

"Not as much I do," Dean countered smugly.

They both sat down on a black leather couch. It seemed like most people were eating or studying at this time as the room was completely vacated. There was a TV on somewhere but the two didn't bother looking around to find it, as they felt comfortable in each other's presence.

A part of Castiel was glowing and happy, happy that he was getting to spend so much quality time with Dean, happy that he actually felt something for someone and the feelings were returned (or so he imagined). It just felt so magical, so out of a storybook. Another part of him was clawing at his insides, whispering, _Dean isn't _really _gay, he's just exploring. Define the relationship or ditch his fine ass!_

Castiel really wasn't someone to beat around the bush when it came to asking things, but he just felt so skittish. He felt like he practically had his life on the line at this moment. "Dean. There's something of import that I was wondering if you would specify for me." He blushed when his voice cracked halfway through his question.

Was he really going through with this? Really though, what was he even expecting? For Dean to jump on the magical homosexual wagon and express his sappy gay love for him? Or would he get up and walk away, disgusted?

"Yeah, Cas, shoot," Dean said openly, leaning back on the couch and lifting his arm so that it rest over Cas' shoulders, inevitably pulling the two of them closer together. _It doesn't mean anything_, Castiel told himself, not feeling particularly touchy-feely at the moment.

"What do you think about," Castiel began, leaving his coffee to balance in between his knees and fiddling with his thumbs. "Like, wow I don't know how to put this, really."

Of course he knew how to put this. _Do you want to be my boyfriend?_ He looked up at Dean who didn't look too affected or nervous like Castiel was feeling. He seemed evidently chill, like he was enjoying himself, but not being a blabbermouth about it like Castiel felt he was.

He blushed. "Jeez, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm making this so difficult; I—"

Dean's sudden movement cut off Castiel's jumbled speech. Dean's coffee was finished and set aside and he placed his thumb on Cas' chin. Castiel stopped talking immediately, enjoying the feeling of Dean's surprising warmth.

"Dean," Castiel breathed. Dean was staring intently at Cas' puffy red lips. He couldn't seem to formulate the strength to pull his eyes off of the plumpness and beauty of them.

There were no words exchanged as Dean slowly closed the gap between the boys.

Castiel leaned in eagerly and pressed his warm hands (thanks to Dean) up to his face to cup Dean's jaw and keep him locked in place. Connected at the mouth, Castiel felt like he was already apart of Dean. It was beautiful, and everything Cas felt like he ever wanted. Or could want. He felt like this was his future. Dean brought his hand down from Cas' neck to his back, sliding lower and lower until it was dipping into Cas' pants.

A jolt of excitement shot straight down Cas' chest, and he moved so that he was going to be situated on Dean's lap, but unfortunately, Castiel's coffee cup dropped from in between his legs.

The two broke apart as Cas felt the hot liquid splashing on the bottoms of his jeans and the floor.

"Shit!" he cried, jumping forward and picking it up. The cap had popped off and the liquid spilled all over the polished hardwood floor. Dean got off the couch and headed to the closest bathroom, returning only ten seconds later as it was down the hall.

The two kneeled down and mopped up the mess, throwing it out once they finished.

They examined the floor, checking for any sign of a stain. Castiel turned to Dean and he pressed flush up against the taller boy. He pressed a hot kiss to Dean's lips that lasted only a second as it felt over before it even had began.

"Dean would you like to go out with me?"

There was no quick answer as both boys still felt a little stunned into silence. "Cas…" He looked sympathetic.

Castiel's eyes widened in the matter of a millisecond and recognition flashed over Dean's face.

"Cas no—!"

"Dean, I can't right now," Castiel said, pain ripping through his chest. He wanted to walk away but Dean caught his thin wrist.

"No, no Cas you don't understand!"

"Then enlighten me!" Castiel all but screamed.

Dean smiled, and it was a real smile. "Castiel, sit down." Again, it caught Castiel off guard when Dean actually took the time to say Castiel's whole name out. Dean placed a hand on each of his biceps and guided him back down to the couch. "I, it's weird what I'm about to say," he said sheepishly.

At this point, Cas was blinking back tears. What did he have to say that Castiel hadn't though of a hundred times already?

"Like," Dean began, slipping his hand into Castiel's. "I'm not generally openly affectionate, but with you, it's like… I don't know if it's because we're both boys but, I um, I just feel so at home. So enthralled when I'm with you.

"I mean, I've never liked anyone enough to bring them to my house before. That was always Sammy's deal, bringing his girlfriends home, but I just never felt comfortable bringing someone intimate home. You were actually the first." He smiled pleasantly, the movement warming Cas' heart.

Castiel stayed silent. Waiting. Counting the seconds of pause that Dean took.

"What I think I'm trying to say is, I thought it went without saying that we were already, you know, together."

Castiel was silent.

Dean was silent.

Dean's eyes held such a passionate look in them for a second that Castiel felt dizzy. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"Nah, baby, don't worry about it."

Castiel smiled. All was forgiven. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. "I don't know about being public about this, though. It might alarm some. What do you think?"

Dean smiled brilliantly. It was a man-eating smile. Cas decided he wanted to see more of these. "I like the idea that it's our little secret."

Castiel kind of half smirked. "I like that, too."

* * *

arg feelings. sorry if this is a little mushy apple-y. but does this make up for my story being a little fast paced?

**A/N: **yeah so more ghost stuff next ch and it should be up before next monday. for the next two weeks i am working tech in the school play All Shook Up (never seen it before but i have an idea i'll be pretty sick of it soon) so the only time i will be able to ud is this week & weekend and then next weekend. Work then straight home and then back to school for tech work till ten pm.

**review! **i appreciate the reviews that alerted me what i was failing to acknowledge. thank you so much my fantastic readers! btw does anyone have the pocket fanfiction app? it's really helpful! but it doesn't allow me to review yet


	16. Shh Homosexuals in Their Natural Habitat

"Bobby, our uncle, absolutely _hated_ Dean. He wanted to rip his dick from his body he was so mad!" Sam said, and everyone in the back screamed in laughter.

"Ha Dean, I knew you were a bed-wetter!" Ruby called, her dark hair messed up from the mess of people in the back. Dean blushed with intensity.

"Hey, fuck all of you. Keep in mind who is the crazy asshole driving this rig. I can easily take out all of you by coming to a complete stop," Dean growled.

Sam laughed some more. "Dean. It was like once. Don't be embarrassed. Lots of kids piss their selves when they sleep."

Gabriel had to have been the loudest. There was tears running down his cheeks and he was leaning all over Garth like he was having some sort of heart attack.

"_Sam_!" Dean hollered. Little brat. "I swear to God, shut the hell up."

There were eight people in one fucking car. Baby, to be precise, and she was a five-seater. In the back was Sam with Ruby on his lap (Sam was the biggest and Ruby the smallest), Ash and his little cousin Jo on his lap, and then Gabriel and Garth squeezed in side by side, and what with their small hips were able to sit comfortably in the back.

All the while Crowley and Dean sat in the front like kings. Castiel was wedged in between the two, and they would've fit another up there but it would look out of the ordinary and definitely attract the attention of a cop.

"Goddamn it," Dean muttered warily. They were making a ruckus back there. "I'm sorry, Baby. They all forced their selves in here. I tried to tell them no," Dean sighed, running a hand over the Impala's dashboard.

"Oh, shut up Dean," Sam said from the back and Ruby giggled. He looked in the rearview mirror to see the two smiling flirtatiously at each other. Ugh, he didn't want his brother pining for that wench Ruby. She was great and funny and all, and Dean enjoyed her to some degree, but she was a little bit too bad news for his Sammy. He was better off with that Amelia girl that he had told him about when he visited last week.

"Remind me why I invited you, Sam?" Dean said in an agitated tone, still glaring at his brother in the mirror. Sam childishly stuck his fat tongue out.

"Because _I_ asked you to," Ruby replied, adding that sass that she was known for.

They were all headed up to Ruby's cabin. Well, it was her house, but her mom was out for the weekend (not like she would notice if they were there anyway, Ruby had said exasperatedly), and it was in south North Dakota next to a lake. It was said to be a large property, a ranch even. Everyone had filed into the Impala with excitement; the trunk hardly closing there was so much suitcases in the back.

Dean had initially declined, saying that he was planning on going home to spend time with his little brother (or just hole up there with Castiel all weekend). At that point Ruby had just invited him and Dean shrugged, nodding.

It was funny to Dean how all these cheap asses had suddenly misplaced their car keys.

There was shuffling beside him, and his eyes went to Crowley first. He was glaring at his iPhone and Dean knew he was upset about Anna not being able to come. It came to his attention that the two had seemed to have hooked up a couple of times, if they were even going out or not, Dean had no clue. Castiel didn't either.

And speaking of which, the dark haired boy was nudging at Dean's arm. "Dean," he whispered.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked. He didn't mean to be loud, but it kind of came out bluntly and everyone in the back seemed to shut up.

He blushed and clammed up. "I, um, I have to pee."

"Anyone got a bottle?" Crowley shouted, joking at Castiel's expense.

Castiel and Crowley didn't seem to be exactly buddy-buddy with each other since the latter had been messing around with Castiel's older sister.

"Yeah, I gotta beer can; will it fit, Cassie?" Gabriel joked from the back.

Castiel groaned in annoyance. Leave it to his brother to make small dick jokes. Dean noticed and chuckled, a small blush on his cheeks. Dean had seen his actual size before and knew it was nothing to be underestimated. "We can make a pit stop for snacks, huh?" he asked and people in the back nodded.

* * *

They arrived at Ruby's cabin over an hour later. It was around noon so they all made sandwiches and ate junk food that they had bought from a gas station. It was a gorgeous day out.

Dean led Cas with him into a screened room and they sat at a small table that over looked the lake in front of the house. The others had all stripped their clothes and jumped into the lake, wearing boxers and bras but no one really cared (although there were long stares).

Castiel was nursing a cold beer while Dean was biting his gourmet sandwich that he had ordered Castiel to make for him.

"So Cas," Dean casually started. They both made this intense eye contact and Castiel if for a second looked like he was about to cry. He abandoned his bottle and crossed the distance between them and lifted one leg over Dean's lap and then kneeled down so that he was on either side of him, straddling him.

"What's—what's wrong?" Dean asked, clasping an arm around him, and then his other.

The boy in his arms sniffled. "I don't mean to be acting like a wuss or anything but, Dean, I don't know I just can't stop thinking about how my life has progressed since I met you," he explained, leaning back so that they were eye to eye. "And I'm just so proud that I was able to let my walls down for you to come in."

Dean didn't say anything, and he wasn't obligated to, but he reached a hand out to Castiel's neck and pulled him in so that Castiel's head was over Dean's heart. They laid like that for a while.

"It's actually come to my attention that we've never talked about… I've never told you that much about me. About my family and where I've come from," Dean explained. Castiel nodded and made a little noise for Dean to continue.

"And it just occurred to me that it might make us, you know, closer, if I were to open up or something." Okay, so talking about feelings and the past wasn't so easy for Dean Winchester. All right screw it—it was worse than an AP Calculus test.

"I would like that," Castiel acknowledged.

Dean pursed his lips, running a hand through Castiel's unruly black hair. "My mom died when I was four. Sammy was almost one. And it was hard, not for him as much for me. It was really, really hard for a while.

"I cried a lot. I knew I wasn't being manly about it and my dad would make fun of me sometimes for being such a child, such a crybaby. But my dad wasn't handling it that well either. He drank a lot. And I mean _a lot_ a lot. He was taking classes, AA meetings, but nothing was really working. So like five short years later he was driving home late and… And I think you know how this goes," Dean drifted off, his eyes prickling but not tearing up, and for that he was thankful. Castiel lifted his head up with Dean's warm hand still on his neck. Castiel did that thing that Dean couldn't really decide if he liked it or hated it, but he stared straight at Dean's face as if trying to find something. Whatever it was Dean had no clue.

"He got into a wreck and it chipped his spine, his back was clean broken; and he was in the hospital two days before pronounced dead. At that time Sam and I were so totally scared and lonely without any parents. We were very grateful for having such a good guy for an uncle when Bobby adopted us. Seriously we are lucky boys."

"When did you start to think you liked… Boys?" Castiel asked cautiously. His cheeks were red and Dean laughed at Castiel's wording and shrugged.

"I didn't ever really start liking guys and stop liking girls. I had a girlfriend less than a month ago." When telling Castiel this, the boy seemed a little hurt. Dean laughed at his jealous pouting face. "We weren't anything serious. All sex no love."

"Wow, that makes me feel better."

"I don't think Sammy ever met her, to be honest," Dean said.

"_That_ makes me feel better," Castiel said smugly. Dean laughed heartily.

"But like I said, there was no point in time of a sudden realization. I just laid eyes on you my first day of school and it was like you were the only thing I saw that wasn't blurry in my line of vision. I mean, shit that sounds corny," he chuckled, "but seriously I just liked you right off the bat, I guess."

Castiel smiled. "I think it's working," he said, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck.

Dean knitted his brows together. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I feel closer to you already," he said, "physically _and_ emotionally," he joked. Dean chuckled a little at the corny joke.

The two fell asleep like that. Dean wasn't sure, maybe it was just the drive that had tired him out, but when Castiel's breathing went even on his chest, he closed his eyes and breathed in a large breath of fresh air and the shampoo that Castiel used and the moment just seemed to slip away from him as his mouth slightly was left ajar as he passed out.

* * *

They were still laughing at him. Dean never thought he would be able to scrub the blush off his face. He had literally just been caught red handed with a lightly snoring Castiel on his chest on a lawn chair in Ruby's screen room.

"I should write a book about you two, I'll call it—"

"Garth, we all know you don't even know how to spell my last name," Dean deadpanned and others laughed. "Lest we not forget Castiel's first name."

"C-a-s-t-y—"

"I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there," Castiel said in a deadpan voice and the others began to laugh again. Dean leaned into him and they both laughed.

Crowley sighed in content. "Ahh, look at 'em, guys. Homosexuals in their natural habitat…"

He was met by a death stare from not only the big bad Dean Winchester, but also his little (or not so little) brother Sam Winchester. He held his hands up and chuckled nervously before he began pleading that he was only kidding.

"Guys, I have a fire pit we can go roast marshmallows?" Ruby offered, holding up a huge package of said fluffy treats.

There were no words exchanged as all nine of them jumped up from their seats and hurried towards the door that led out towards the lake. Instead of taking the wooden stairs down to the beach, they turned right and headed down towards a fire pit. There were seats all around it and they all attacked the marshmallow bag at once.

"Truth or Dare?" Jo suggested.

"_**NO**_!" shouted Dean, Chuck, and Ash at the same time.

The girls giggled and out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam move closer towards Ruby who happily slid her hand into his behind her back.

"So, how's Amelia, Sammy?" Dean asked, a pleasant enough smile on his lips.

Ha! Sam frowned. "Amelia and I broke up." He didn't seem too torn up about it, but shrugged, daring a glance down at the tiny Ruby. "She chose a dog over me."

All the guys laughed.

"How about ghost stories?" Garth contributed.

"Oh shit, I have one!" Ash shouted. "And, like guys, I don't want y'all to shit your pants or anything but this is a true story."

"OoOoOoh," Jo joked, nudging her cousin in the rips. "Original."

Ash deadpanned her and Chuck slapped him on the chest. "Dude, the one you told me last week?"

Ash nodded. "I'm like forreal serious, though. Alright everyone just shut up and listen, believe it if you want." He looked around to see if anyone was still talking before he continued. "Okay, so this wasn't recent, but it wasn't like super old news. About twenty years ago, there were two students who were total good-doers, but a little deranged."

"Crazy?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, like they were two boys, religious freaks. Their names were Michael and Lucifer."

Castiel's eyes bulged and he looked at Ash. "Wait, you mean…?"

Ash smiled crookedly. "That's right. Your brothers, Castiel. They were students, and as you all know this school is pretty damn old. And I don't mean any disrespect, this is just a story that was told to me."

Pressing his lips together in a tight line, Cas nodded.

"The brothers formed a cult. It was like one of those underground Christianity groups too, where they would wear masks and robes. With their charm and good looks, the boys would take them to the center of school, you all know what I'm talking about, the flag pole." Everyone nodded. "And there was said to be an old chamber below. I've checked, there's nothing now because it's been completely filled with concrete, but they would go down stairs into this room.

"Only two girls joined. They were the supposed girlfriends of the brothers, and the boys killed both of them."

"How?" Garth shouted.

"Well there were four girls at first but two were 'chosen'," he made air quotes. "The other two girls were spared where as the girlfriends… Ehm, Annette and Carmen? Something like that. These girls were deemed unfit for society because they were slutty, smoked, drank; they didn't live up to Mike or Lucifer's expectations so they brought them down to the chamber at night.

"The first girl was a brunette and she fought back when they tried to tie her down. Her eye was clawed out—" people gasped and the girls groaned at the image, "and broke her leg so she couldn't run away. She eventually bled out since she was too weak to run away.

"But Carmen, the blonde, had her throat… Sorry for being such a shitty story teller, but it was either her throat ripped out or just slit it; I don't remember the fine details. But she had numerous lacerations all over her body—"

"Wait, shut up!" Crowley was on his phone, the bright light illuminating his face. "This is a true story, you said?" he inquired.

Ash shrugged. "Well I looked it up after this hot senior chick told me it. There was no confirmation that it was completely true, but it was online so that says something, right?"

"You mean you stole this story from online? You suck," Sam said with a big smile. Ash shrugged.

"There are personal accounts of seeing ghosts or apparitions or whatever on campus," Crowley explained.

Castiel can't remember much of what happens after that, because he faints.

* * *

_more ghosts soon? oOoOo 2 spooky_


	17. Auhg

Castiel thought his lungs were going to burst from screaming so loudly. The Angelus water polo team was at a rivaling university's swim center. It was large and had a gorgeous pool surrounded by bleachers to seat the many supporters of both teams.

Dean in the water though… He was the most gorgeous thing Castiel had ever seen. He was blushing like mad and had a half hard on about this entire time. Maybe it was because he was wet and shiny from the chlorine water and all the guys from the other team were grinding all up on Dean, but it was a major turn on.

The time was running out and Dean was calling to Raphael to send the ball up. They made eye contact and the volleyball like ball sailed through the air into Dean's slippery hands and he had a hard time catching it. Finally when he got a hold of it, he yanked his arm back and lobbed it towards the goal. The ball slapped the water before it bounced in the net and the referee blew his whistle.

Castiel stood up in his seat and clapped his hands above his head. "Gooo _Deann_!" he cried. His voice carried above the other shouts and hollers, and Castiel watched as Dean turned his head and met eyes with each other.

Three whistles blew then and it signaled the end of the game. The players on the other team growled at Dean and the Angelus teammates but clapped hands with each other and slapped their backs.

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel was waiting outside the locker room back on the Angelus campus' swim center. The team made it back in record time and went straight to the showers to clean off. Dean, unfortunately, was among one of the last to come out, and by this time Castiel was getting a little tired of playing Tiny Tower on his phone.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, and Castiel caught sight of him. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and black Nike slides with no shirt. His hair was completely wet and his expression a little cocky but overall ecstatic to see his boyfriend.

"Hey, Dean—" Castiel wanted to say more but Dean enveloped him in a huge hug, and heat was practically radiating from the guy. Castiel whined softly before relaxing into the hug and then Dean gripped his shoulders tightly and yanked him away from his body, as if he was covered in shit. "What?"

Dean smirked momentarily before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel's, and the dark haired boy felt his ears just about burning off his head.

"D—Dean!" he said, trying to scramble away. There were people around, and that prying receptionist that was a total MILF was staring at the boys like they were something that crawled out of the ass crack of the earth.

"Thanks for coming to watch today, Cas," Dean said with one of those rare sincere smiles. Castiel found himself mirroring it.

"It's no problem; I enjoy watching you, Dean." The taller man smiled at Cas once more before he wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders and began to approach the exit of the center. Dean made sure to shoot the flabbergasted receptionist a cheeky wave before they left.

It was almost perfect timing because it was dinnertime and the boys headed towards the cafeteria to get some food. Dean stacked his plate high with food as he had just had a huge work out and, Castiel quotes, "I am a man and men get fucking hungry."

After a half hour of hanging out with Ash, Jo, and surprisingly Garth, they ended up heading over to the dorm room. Gabriel wasn't around and so Dean went to their mini fridge and pulled out two beers and handed one to Castiel. "Wanna go to the roof?" he suggested.

Castiel nodded almost too eagerly as he loved the notion of total privacy and being away from everyone else—more importantly being with Dean.

The two boys climbed the stairs to the top of the building. There was a door at the end of the hallway that read many warnings that an alarm would go off if the door was opened, but Dean had told Cas that he tried it once a couple weeks ago and nothing happened and that sometimes he slipped out here at night when he couldn't sleep. It was around seven thirty so the sky was changing and the stars were coming out.

The dark haired boy shivered when Dean pressed a hand on the small of his back and leaned his chest against Cas' back, placing his warm hands over Castiel's as they both leaned over the railing of the roof and observed the whole campus.

Dean nosed Castiel's neck, breathing hot air on the shell of the younger man's ear before licking it and bringing it into his mouth. Castiel turned around in his hold so that they were face-to-face—err—face-to-neck, as Dean was half a head taller than him. Cas leaned up and wrapped his arms around the dirty blond haired boy's neck.

"You haven't fucked me since the time at your house," Castiel whispered dirtily into Dean's ear.

"Yeah I have," Dean argued. He paused. "We jerked off together after Brady's party?" he offered, as if it was _close enough_.

Castiel snorted. "I need a good fucking every once in a while. You were so hot today when you were playing, fuck, Dean." Castiel was breathing heavily when he rubbed his crotch up against Dean's for friction.

Dean's heart sped up and he had to hold himself back from yanking down the smaller boy's pants right there and fucking him on the spot. Instead, he pressed his half hard cock into Castiel's groin, seeking more. He slid his hands around Cas' ass and gave it a tight squeeze. "Up here? Where people can see us?" he asked, a brilliantly mischievous grin on his cupid bow shaped lips.

"Y—_yes_!" Castiel's breath hitched as he spoke. Dean slid his hands into the back of Castiel's jeans, moving aside the tight fabric of his boxers aside to grope Castiel's mounds completely. The dark haired boy pushed into Dean's body, grasping a better hold on the blond man's neck in doing so, and mewled out in pleasure.

Castiel's rapid hands slipped into Dean's shorts and grabbed his aching cock, their lips smashing together in a hot kiss. This was going by no means slow. It became harsh and erratic a second later when they slotted their now exposed cocks together. Castiel dropped to his knees and nosed the underside of Dean's cock. The blond man's hands found Cas' hair and dug in, pushing his face closer.

A small pink tongue darted out from in between Castiel's plump pink lips and went from base to tip licking Dean's shaft. Wet fingers left Dean's throbbing dick and traveled down to Castiel's ass, feeling and prodding at his own hole. He moaned onto the dick as the first finger entered his self.

"Shit, Cas. You're so hot," Dean complimented, running his hand through Cas' unruly black hair and then knotting his fingers in the thick tresses.

Castiel became a mess of hearty groans and cute whimpers as he finger fucked himself, scissoring and spreading as much as he could to prepare for Dean.

"I'm gunna cum if you don't stop," Dean growled, pushing Castiel's head off his aching cock and pulled the smaller boy up to press their lips together in a hungry kiss.

The kiss didn't last long as Castiel eagerly turned in his boyfriend's hold and arched his back, presenting his lewd ass straight onto Dean's dick, bumping with it. "Please, Dean. I need it."

This made Dean smirk and grab ahold of Cas' hips. "Heh, didn't know I had a kink for begging," he spoke huskily, aligning himself with the dark haired man's hole. "God, why didn't you suggest this earlier? Wouldda fucked you in the locker room."

"Please, now," Castiel continued to whimper. Dean finally did, easing Cas' tight ass onto Dean's swollen dick. The initial pressure alone almost had the taller man's vision going white and cumming into oblivion.

"Goddamn it. You're so fucking tight, Cas, this is so awesome." Dean was having a hard time breathing correctly. Castiel cried out and Dean shushed him. He began to move inside of the dark haired boy and Cas couldn't keep his voice down. The blond haired man resorted to covering his mouth with his hand, slipping two then three fingers into his hot wet mouth.

The thrusting was slow at first, but then when Castiel had relaxed enough where Dean could _really _move, Castiel's hot pants only became louder and Dean's dick harder. The older boy couldn't help but think that it was a damn shame that Cas kept his gorgeous fucking voice hidden behind that low, gravelly one.

It was only a dozen minutes of this rough, although careful fucking before Dean felt that wall beginning to crumble inside of his lower abdomen. It was coming fast, and according to Cas' tightness, he was close too.

So Dean wondered why the fuck not speed up almost ten fold inside of Cas' _delicious_ asshole? Castiel's voice was a shrill pitch and Dean's fingers entered the younger man's mouth again. The boy was pressed up against the railing now as he was sucking the digits in his mouth as if they were the tastiest things ever.

"Fuck, Cas, I'm gunna cum, baby," the dirty blond haired man groaned, still plowing as hard as he could into his boyfriend.

"Cum inside me—_aah_—inside please!" the smaller boy screamed.

"_Fuuck_!" Dean all but shouted, biting his bottom lip as he felt his resolve collapse and he was spilling white hot cum into Cas' ass. His large and warm hand found Cas' leaking cock and jerked him through his orgasm.

As they came down, Dean released his bone-crunching grip on Castiel's hip and slowly pulled himself out of his partner. A concrete bench was near and Dean pulled them over there after cleaning each other off with Dean's shirt that he had put on when they got back into their dorm room earlier. They took a few swigs of their beer before Castiel, sore and tired, felt compelled to speak about something important.

There was a long silence where Castiel just sat next to his boyfriend, leaning his head slightly onto Dean's shoulder, a small smile on his lips. "I used to hate you," he mused, a goofy grin now on his face.

Dean choked on a laugh. "I know you did. You made it extremely obvious." He laughed some more, remembering how it was at the beginning of the year, maybe two months ago. "But then you fell for my obvious charms and good looks."

Cas scoffed. "Yeah, I was a goner." The conversation faded into an easy silence until the younger man cleared his throat and looked up at his boyfriend. "I don't know if I've asked you this before, but do you believe in ghosts?" he asked abruptly, making firm eye contact with Dean. "Apparitions, or whatever."

"Apparitions?" Dean questioned, looking as if the two hadn't just been fucking like mad just two minutes ago. "Uhm, nah. After people die, their souls go to heaven. End of story."

"Yeah, but you've heard stories about ghosts! They've happened before; there have been accounts—"

"By who? Whack-jobs or those doofs on that Ghost Facers show that my little brother used to watch?" Dean smirked. "It's all fake, Cas."

"Would you then think I was crazy if I said I've seen them before?" Castiel asked in a small voice.

Dean stared at Castiel for a long minute. "And you weren't—you weren't drunk or on something?"

"No! In fact, it's been more than one occasion that they've showed up," Castiel tried to explain.

"Do you take pills? Like, medication?" Dean asked curiously.

Castiel furrowed his brows. "I'm not a mental patient, if that's what you're asking," he aid in a soft voice.

"No—" Dean snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him in close. It was late now and getting colder by the minute. "No. Let's go to the dorm and get some sleep. Yeah?"

Without hesitation, Cas nodded his head and Dean supported his body as they made it to the door and started down the flights of stairs to their level. Gabriel was still out when they got back at nine so they crawled into Dean's bed together, Castiel fitting his back into the blond haired man's chest so perfectly. The younger man tilted his head so that their lips could meet and the kiss lasted a few seconds before Cas rolled around in the bed and now they were facing each other. Dean placed a warm hand on the dark haired boy's hip and moved his mouth against Cas', his eyes closed, relaxed.

And for once, Castiel felt relaxed too.

x**X**x

Events the next morning moved way too fast. Castiel found himself completely dressed and looking totally presentable sitting inside a police station at nine in the morning on a Monday.

Michael sat calmly next to his little brother and left a comforting hand on his thigh.

Lucifer and Michael were being arrested under suspicion and the trials had just begun. The details were withheld from Castiel, much to his disappointment, but Zachariah angrily slipped some information out, speaking more to himself than his godson.

Then, to Castiel's surprise, his godfather Zachariah was getting hauled in next. Whatever the hell was going on was too confusing and Castiel just wanted to be back in his bed with Dean, curling up and cuddling like he had no responsibilities or anything in the world to do.

Something, though, told the dark haired boy that this had something to do with the campfire story. Well, mainly because the two girls were sitting beside him in the waiting room.

It was alarming to say in the least. They made him nauseas and they only led him to believe that he was crazy—that they weren't really there and Dean was right last night.

But they stared at Castiel with wide, dead eyes—one of the girls missing one of hers.

"Lucifer and Michael were the culprits," one stated. "Zachariah was involved."

The other one nodded.

"Why won't you two go away?" Castiel muttered, his breath shaky. He was terrified.

"We would love to." The brunette faded.

"Salt and burn our bones," the blond one whispered. The door slammed and Castiel yanked his head around to see Zachariah entering the room with his godson, a deep scowl on his lips.

"Get up," he demanded and Castiel shot up, looking back quickly to see if the girls were still there.

"Are Lucifer and Michael okay?" the younger of the two had to ask.

"No. They're getting sent to prison for murder charges. They're going to—they _should_ be in the cage a _long_ time," Zachariah said dramatically. He looked pretty spent so Castiel didn't make any other questions or comments. "Get your stuff. I need to take you somewhere."

"The graveyard—" Cas began.

"Exactly," Zach confirmed. The dark haired boy nodded and they exited the courthouse and got into Zach's car. The drive was long and Castiel couldn't help the few tears slip out. He wondered where Anna and Gabriel were now, wondered why they hadn't been sent with him to the courthouse.

After an hours drive, they arrived. They were almost in the middle of nowhere but there were two mounds of dirt already dug out. Zach passed the salt to Cas and they sprinkled it over the disgusting and mutilated bodies. Next came the gasoline and then the final match that set the two bodies ablaze.

Tears now flooded down Castiel's cheeks and he wished he hadn't seen or, God, _smelt_ any of this. It was disturbing to say in the least and Castiel just wanted Dean.

They arrived back on campus an hour and a half later, and when Dean laid eyes on Cas, he had a look of total relief on his face.

"Cas! Buddy, I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

Castiel shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he said. He didn't want to tell him, he really didn't, but he would. "Can we go somewhere? I'm a little… Shaken."

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to go out to lunch? Or the commons?" Dean sighed and slipped Cas' hand into his own. "I'm sorry if I was being a dick last night about the ghost thing. I know you were scared and I didn't need to be—"

"Forget it," Castiel said, and leaned up on his toes to touch their lips together, a few people surrounding them stopped to widen their eyes and ask their selves—_did I really just see that?_ "It's all over now. No need to bring it up ever again."

"Okay, Cas." Dean had a warm smile on his face. "Want to go visit Sam and Bobby?"

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."

"I love you, Cas." The dark haired boy smiled when Dean leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

_Thank you for all the support! I would like to give out an especial thanks to **Vanya Starwind** for betaing this chapter & the new story i'm working on; if you'd like you can check my tumblr {Link on Profile} to see previews!_

_ i'm thinking about posting sometime this week so stay alert for me, and once again thank you so much for sticking with me on my first ever supernatural story!_


End file.
